Aftermath of Junishi
by sesskag87
Summary: It was a mating ceremony only for humans and priestesses. Now Kagome must suffer the aftermath of it..
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Well here's another story everyone, yes I am still working on my HermionexDraco story, but I've kind of hit a wall there, I'm not sure what I want them to do now. Buttt anyway, this one is about Sesshomaru and kagome.

I wanted to throw out a thank you to all my devoted (yet few^^ reviewers) Thank you for sticking by me threw my stories:]

On to my story.

**WARNING:** This story contains adult themes, not so much language but the sexuality of it. Rape scenes, but not explained at all. That makes me uncomfortable. Anyway, onward my loving peeps.

* * *

"Stop it Inuyasha!" kagome yelled for the thousandth time for him to leave Shippo alone.

"I would if he would Kagome!" he yelled back. Shippo then proceeded to bust out in tears. "Grr, look what you've don't now Inuyasha, you hurt his feelings! SIT!"

Inuyasha was thrown face first into the ground beneath them. Sango and Miroku looked on with silent amusement; they knew not to intervene when their friends were fighting, even though it was pretty much all the time.

"Thanks a lot Kagome," Inuyasha muttered. "You always take his side."

She glared at him, "That's because you always are mean to him Inuyasha, he's just a kid yu'know."

She was vaguely wondering why he wasn't screaming at her. Ever since she yelled at him he had stopped yelling at her. Did he sense something around them?

Now that she thought about it, Shippo was acting differently too. Was it a demon thing?

He looked up at her with a foreign look in his eyes. Kagome was taken aback by it. "I, Inuyasha"she questioned her heart thumping," what's that look for?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. "We need to get to the village and you Kagome you need to go home."

Everyone turned and looked at Inuyasha that was the first time, well second time that Inuyasha deliberately told Kagome to go home. Something was wrong, Kagome knew it.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Sango questioned.

"Yes Inuyasha there is something that is indeed wrong, what are you keeping from us?"Miroku asked.

Kagome made an incline with her head that asked the same thing. Inuyasha looked at all of them and then back down at Shippo.

"Have any of you ever heard of the Junushi?"

"Yes, I've heard of it," Sango answered. "We women demon slayers had to learn about it, it's a night that's very dangerous for women of human descent."

Inuyasha nodded his head, "most women go into heat a day before this."

He looked at kagome, "you are in heat, as are you Sango, but I think you already know that."

Kagome tensed and a dark crimson set over her face. If Sango was in heat too than why were they only warning her?

Sango shook her head, "I had forgotten about it, it's very dangerous for me and kagome to be out here right now. Especially for Kagome considering she is a priestess."Sango looked at her," your miko powers are suppressed right now Kagome."

She looked at Sango, "suppressed? Meaning they don't work right now?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Meaning that if anyone 'wanted' you they would have no struggle at all."

Kagome shuddered.

"You need to go back Kagome."Sango told her again.

"But I don't understand everything; if my powers are gone than doesn't that mean no demon can sense them?"

"Exactly… usually at the time of many mating ceremonies, the youkai loses their power, but on this one a priestess loses theirs. Meaning, demons will only be after priestesses, and human women, like us. But for you Kagome its worse."

"Why is that?" She questioned not completely understanding all the way.

"It is worse because a youkai senses your complete weakness, your incapability to fight, and it lures them in. That is why on this mating ceremony you see no human women out; they are enclosed in special areas of their villages. No man is allowed to touch them this night."

"Also Kagome,"sango murmured. "There are some private things I must tell you."

They walked a few feet away,"Kagome, this is very important so please pay attention, this mating ceremony lasts a week. That means you must stay in your era for seven days exactly, your heat ends at the end of the seventh day. If you are to stumble upon a demon that is losing control you must not fight them, control yourself and don't get scared, they can sense it."

Kagome looked over to Shippo and Inuyasha, they both looked extremely tense. 'Go home, please Kagome, this is really difficult.' Inuyasha repeated in his mind. His claws were flexing into his arm, he was trying to keep in control.

"But, what about you Sango?" she asked her friend. "This night is dangerous for you too."

"There is a special area for me in Kaede's village." Sango assured her friend.

"Well I have to get my things…" Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded his head quickly and they set off for Kaede's village. When they arrived, Inuyasha and Shippo took a seat in the far end of the tent.

Kaede walked up to Sango and took her hand, "come child, tis dangerous to be out at this time."

She glanced back at Kagome. "Child! Why are ye still here? Ye must leave right away…"

"I'm about to set off for the well Kaede,"she smiled.

She nodded her head, "Ye must hurry Kagome."

"I know," she sighed, "but I don't want to leave without saying goodbye too Shi…"

"Damnit Kagome, would you just leave already?"Inuyasha yelled. "This is difficult you know."

Kagome was taken aback by his harshness. "fine." She said and grabbed her stuff.

"Be careful Kagome." Everyone called after her except for Inuyasha.

That stupid idiot she kept repeating to herself. 'That moron, I swear Inuyasha, you can be so rude at times.' Sadness washed over her as she thought of the previous 'goodbye' she had just received from Inuyasha, he didn't have to yell at her to get his point across.

When she had made it to the well she slung both of her feet over she was just about to push off the side when a hand whipped out and grabbed her by the hair.

"Oww!" she screamed. Kagome grabbed at the hand that held her hair, "let go!" she demanded. The person flung her unceremoniously to the ground; she looked up to see who the idiot was.

It was the Great Sesshomaru.

Kagome gasped and sat up on her elbows. He looked dishelmed. His hair was in disarray and his eyes were a red hue like blood. She shivered.

She stared at him for awhile trying to contemplate his moves. He was staring intently at her, his eyes never leaving her face.

Kagome noticed that his eyes were flickering from gold to red. He was trying to get his body back under control, but he was losing the battle.

She made a small move, she was lying underneath the well, all she had to do was sling herself up and over and she would be home free.

Sesshomaru made notice of this move and grabbed her wrist yanking her up in a standing position.

Kagome whimpered at the roughness of him. She tried in vain to try to get away from him, he started to march her forward, and her heart was pounding. She was trying desperately to remain calm like Sango had said.

'_It arouses them even further_' her friends' words came back to her mind and she took a few breaths in to steady herself.

"Please Sesshomaru, please, let me go…" for a moment her words seemed to effect him for his grip slackened.

He stopped and looked at her. His eyes had gone back to normal and he grit his teeth together. The words that he was speaking she couldn't make out. "w, what?" she asked nervously incase he lost control again.

"Run…" he demanded harshly, "as fast as you can, run."

Kagome wasted no time and bolted out of the Woods.

Sesshomaru put his hand to his head trying his best to keep it together. He could smell it her fear, her anguish and he lost all of himself completely.

He ran in the direction that kagome had went.

'I have to get to the well' she told herself as she ran, 'I have to get there...'

That was the last thought in her mind before a hand grasped her by her shirt and flung her back to the ground.

"No! Please, no!" she screamed, "Sesshomaru, please stop!"

Kagome glanced up at him his eyes were blood red now; he had lost the fight completely to control his beast.

She started sobbing as he tore her shirt.

* * *

**Warning: Non consensual scenes ahead, they will not be explained. Don't flame me because I most certainly did warn you.**

He had managed to tear everything off of her.

'Oh god, please, make this stop, make HIM stop.' Her mind screamed.

Kagome's eyes were tightly shut against her shoulder. She felt the weight of his body leave hers for the briefest of seconds. 'Did he stop?' her question answered itself when he was over her again but this time he was naked. She felt his hot skin on hers and it made her shiver.

His lips traced her jaw; she felt his fangs follow close pursuit.

Kagome swallowed her screams and looked up at the starless sky. Clouds were overcast and she suddenly felt raindrops on her face.

Thunder and lightning danced across the sky, and the wind started to pick up. Sesshomaru quickly climbed off of her and picked her up. He raced to an area where she had never been before. Kagome screamed as the wind whipped at her face as he ran.

When he stopped he kicked open a door to a segregated hut and laid her down.

He laid her down upon the cold ground and she started to shake the cold seeping into her skin. It didn't last long though for he lowered his body back onto hers.

He wasted no time in lapping at her breasts and fondling her lower regions. His claws dug into her hips and lifted them up.

She tightened her eyes against the hut and put her hand to her mouth to steady the scream that filled the stormy night. In one motion he had stolen her innocence.

At every crackle of thunder there was a thrust into her person.

Her tears made rain down her face. He was grunting and gritting his teeth together. He reared his head and bit down on the sensitive skin at the base of her neck. Kagome screamed and whimpered feeling the blood ooze out of her wound.

'He marked me' she in a panic said to herself. 'Marked me…'

A few more movements and he was reaching his peek. He growled at the intensity of it and climbed off of her.

Kagome laid there frozen in the aftermath of the joining.

Her tears would not fall, it was over. All she felt now was numbness; she never thought this would happen to her. If only she had listened to Inuyasha and left sooner, maybe this would not have happened.

Sesshomaru made a move towards her, she did not fight, he gathered her in his arms pressing her more firmly into him.

She had not noticed the fire he had started until she was in front of it.

Kagome slept none that night; she stared blindly into the fire only wishing she could wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

I will update as soon as possible. I hope you like my story so far.

sesskag87


	2. Chapter 2

Oh man I'm having so much fun making this story!

Anyway, I think I may have confused ya'll in the first chapter when I said that the Junishi lasts a week it does, but the worst night, when the youkai finds them a woman is the first night. I just thought I'd clear that up for anyone that is confused.

Reviews

* * *

Kagome awoke with the sun streaming in through the huts small window. She felt exhausted and her muscles in her 'region' were very sore.

She whimpered and rolled over to find she was alone. Where had Sesshomaru gone? Come to think of it why did she even care?

She fumbled around looking for her clothing suddenly remembering he had tore them all off in the clearing. She sighed and sat against the wall. There was nothing for her to do other than wait for him to come back. If he did.

As she sat against the wall, last night's events replayed over and over in her mind until she couldn't take it anymore. Her hand absently went to the spot where he had marked her.

Kagome didn't need Sango or Inuyasha to tell her what the mark meant. She knew exactly what it implied, Kaede had told her when they had first had the discussion of 'sex' with a youkai or Inuyasha per say.

When they had the discussion Kagome was disturbed to know that if the female where to try to leave her mate that she would most likely die. In order to leave 'legally' she would have to have the male's consent. Mates were shunned for life if they split up. And if she knew Sesshomaru just a little, his pride would definitely stand in the way.

A dull thud echoed through her thoughts and she looked up to find Sesshomaru looming over her.

She hesitantly backed up a little. His eyes were a dull red.

'_Seven days, you can come back in seven days, your heat stops on the end of the seventh day.'_ Sango's words were like a blow to the stomach. She would have to experience what happened last night for seven days.

Kagome suddenly felt very ill and she doubled over on the ground. She clutched her stomach and vomited all over the ground.

Sesshomaru stood and watched Kagome as she emptied her small contents all over the floor.

When she was done she leaned back against the wall. She took steady breaths to even out her shaking body. The burn resided in her stomach and she made a move to stand up.

His clawed hand brought her back down again and she shrilly imposed. "I need water and fresh air before we do this again; I am a human Sesshomaru…"

He narrowed his already darkening eyes at her. "Your attitude is not needed." He told her in a low dangerous tone.

Kagome nodded, too scared to answer with words.

He let go of her upper arm and she left the hut.

The warm air hit her skin and she suddenly remembered she was naked.

Kagome went back through the tent door, "I need clothes."

Sesshomaru flung his haori at her. It was very big on her and could have passed for a dress. It would do however.

Kagome walked through the forest and suddenly heard water rushing. Just around the hedges was a fresh water spring.

As she sat next to the spring she found, she wondered if she could make a run for it. He would catch up to her and even so she had no idea where she was.

Kagome let the tears fall then, everything was alright until all this happened. She felt so lost, in one night she had lost everything.

She didn't move from where she was sitting, he must have been there for awhile because she felt the presence before he even pinned her down.

His eyes were blood red again.

His teeth were clasped together in a menacing snarl. Kagome felt her entire body start to shake.

Sesshomaru's hands clasped the bottom of his haori and yanked it around her waist. Kagome had no time to think let alone scream.

When he was done Kagome lied still. Silent tears streaming down her face.

Sesshomaru bent his head to whisper something to her. "When I tell you you can do something you may not abuse it…that only leads to my anger and your demise."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

Sesshomaru climbed off of her. He hatefully glanced one more time at Kagome and went back in the direction of the hut.

Kagome stood up and pulled down the haori, her knees were trembling so violently that she almost collapsed. She kneeled down and cupped the cool water in her hands and brought it to her bruised lips. It felt good as it made its way down her parched throat.

She knew it'd be death to disobey him again so standing right she went back to the hut.

He had lost control when he first smelled her blood. He mentally cursed himself for being so damn weak. She was a nervous wreck walking to the well and his need to dominate overtook him. He had never meant to cross his boundaries, the plan was to not go anywhere near a human village. She had overstepped the line by going to the well.

Careless he told himself. He was absolutely careless.

He was about to mentally scold himself some more when her figure came through the open hut door.

She had been crying, the scent of her tears assaulting his nose.

Kagome sat hesitantly on the floor; she noted that the vomit had been cleaned up.

"We will stay here until the seven days are up, than we will find Jaken and Rin." He told her.

"Can we go by my era first? My plan was to go there until the Junishi was done, but as you can see how that turned out." She whispered the last part.

"Era?" he questioned. Kagome looked up at him, 'he doesn't know about my era…' she reminded herself.

"Yes, I live on the other side of the well, I was drug here because of the shikon no tama." He arched his eyebrow at her.

"Well, I have to go back to get the things I need, like clothes and other necessities, but I don't think you can come with me Sesshomaru."

"If I cannot go with you, than you will not go." He said blatantly. Kagome sucked in her breath trying not to sass him. "Sesshomaru I have to go, you said so yourself you can smell my scent no matter how far I am. And the whole trip will take me maybe an hour. Please…I want to go back and say goodbye to my family."

He contemplated this; he knew the mating was not a choice of hers. She was forced into it, the least he could do was allow her this one thing.

"You may go." He answered. Kagome's smile brightened. "Thank you so much Sesshomaru."

He drew a little closer to her grabbing her face. His eyes had turned a light red. "If you are deceiving me Kagome…." Her name rolled off his tongue and it made her heart speed up hearing his low voice. "I will make you suffer…" she gulped and nodded.

Sesshomaru let go of her face and sat back in his original spot. His eyes held his normal color now.

Kagome sat and watched him until she heard a slow rumble. Her stomach was growling. The last time she had eaten was yesterday afternoon.

He heard her stomach growl in protest of her lack of food and he left.

Sesshomaru came back a short time later with a wild rabbit. He set it over the fire and started to bake it.

Kagome was in the side of the tent fast asleep. When the rabbit was done he nudged her to get up and eat the food he prepared for her.

She groggily opened her eyes. She moaned at the firelight and curled back up. "I feel sick." She mumbled.

"Get up girl, you feel sick because of your lack of food." He answered.

Kagome sat up but not quickly. The smell of the roasted rabbit hit her nose and she was suddenly wide awake. "OH, thank you Sesshomaru, I thought I'd starve to death." She picked up some of the meat and started to inhale it.

He listened to her tiny moans of delight and it made his blood race. He growled trying his best to remain in control of his beast. He turned his back to her and put his head in his hands. All he could think about however were the sounds she was making.

Kagome looked over to him after she had devoured the rabbit. He looked extremely tense. He looked the same way he did when she saw him in the clearing.

Her heart began to pound as she realized what he was trying to keep together. She whimpered and drew away from him; she curled into a protective ball trying to shy away from his huddled figure.

He turned to her, his eyes a blood red. He licked his lips and snarled at her.

Kagome flinched and knew what was going to happen. He suddenly grabbed her ankles and drew her thighs apart. "No!" she cried. "No more!" she tried to struggle but knew it was in vain.

His growl was low and menacing. He clutched her ankles again and this time flipped her over to where she was on her hands and knees. In a sweep he had his pants down and the haori over her hips. Before he went further he gripped her breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. Kagome let out a soft moan; she immediately shut her mouth and was profoundly ashamed of her body betraying her.

Sesshomaru moved his thumb to trace circles over her clit. He was gentle and Kagome drew her hips back to get more pressure on her swollen nub. This time unlike all the other times was different. He was brutal and rough all the other times, but now he was seeking her pleasure before he sought his own.

Kagome's breath came in slow pants. He touched her fully and realized she was ready.

He pulled her legs farther apart and drew himself into her. She gasped and gripped the earth. Tears of pain filled her eyes but this time she felt pleasure sweep into her. It wasn't enough for her to enjoy the mating however. It was enough to tolerate it.

After he had released himself into her he felt her shudder and fall on the ground below. He joined her and swept her small body into his arms. She inched a little away from him, he expected it and slowly he closed his eyes to sleep.

Kagome didn't sleep. Again. She felt ashamed for having even slightly enjoyed what had just happened. She looked at it as a betrayal on Inuyasha's part. She should have listened. I should have listened… that was the last thing she thought of before sleep overtook her.

* * *

Another chapter done.

I want lots and lots of reviews PLEASE.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter.

I'd like to send out a thanks to my FIVE reviewers:]

_**Addiesmoon ,Angelapage,Hattaru,and birdy22**_. You guys are awesome. Thank you very much.

_**There is nothing in this chapter to fear. So onward,;]**_

* * *

Five more days had passed and the mating ceremony was pretty much over. Kagome was in the trail end of her heat. She thanked god for it too, she didn't want to do the 'act' with Sesshomaru anymore.

Kagome hadn't had a proper bath in seven days and all she wanted to do was get the dust, dirt, sweat and…mating fluids off of her.

Sesshomaru had left the hut to get food for her. She hadn't left the tent for some time now. He was too afraid a lesser demon would try to attack her and that wouldn't look good on his part.

She sighed inwardly and laid back down. There was nothing she could do except wait.

Sesshomaru returned to the hut with another rabbit. He set it down over the fire and kagome quickly sat up.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked. He looked at her to let her know he was listening.

"May I please go take a bath? I feel extremely dirty…" he glanced at her, she did look a bit dirty and she was starting to smell a little.

"You may, I'm going with you however." Kagome's spirit fell, she didn't want him to see her naked, even though he already did…seven times. She sighed and nodded her head in understanding.

They set off to the spring Kagome had found some days before. When they arrived Sesshomaru set straight to undressing himself. Kagome blushed, 'Stop it Kagome, it's not like he hasn't seen any of your body before.' That didn't help however and she continued to stand there.

Sesshomaru watched annoyingly as she stood stark still. She was the one who wanted the bath and he would be damned if he gave her the chance to run off again. He walked to her and roughly pulled the haori over her head. Kagome squeaked in embarrassment and made a desperate move to cover her exposed body parts.

He smirked at her. "It's nothing I have not seen woman." Kagome glared at him. 'How dare he do that to me!' she said to herself outraged.

She still did not move. Sesshomaru bared his fangs at her, "would you also like me to throw you in?" he asked his voice laced with malice. Kagome shook her head vigorously and moved to the edge of the spring.

After she had gotten all the way in she finally noticed that Sesshomaru was naked as well. She whipped her head around not wanting to see him.

Sesshomaru slipped into the hot springs beside her and pulled her against his chest. Kagome lashed out not wanting him to touch her. "N,no," she cried out, "I think we've done it enough.."

He roughly pushed her away, "my intention was not of that, girl." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. His stare steepened and Kagome grew uncomfortable. "Wash and let's go." She nodded and set to bathing herself.

The water felt so good on her skin. She felt like she hadn't had a bath in forever how she missed it. Kagome looked around and suddenly remembered she didn't have her care products with her. She huffed disappointed, kagome than moved her feet around to see what she was standing on. It was sand; she could use that to scrub her skin. It would hurt but it would work.

Kagome winced as she scrubbed her skin raw with the sand. She took a little more in her hands and gently ran the substance over her scalp. Not as good as shampoo and conditioner but effective.

After washing all her other areas Kagome looked around to see where Sesshomaru was. He was no longer there...She vaguely wondered where he could had gone. She didn't hear him move around in the spring so he must've gotten out while she was underwater getting the sand.

Kagome shrugged and got out. She did not want to put back on the dirty haori. Looking around though she found nothing, except for a small village, 'they'd have clothes.' Kagome made her way through the dense brush that outlined the small area.

There was hardly any life at all and the silence scared her. Maybe she shouldn't have come here; she suddenly saw an old woman and hurried over to her. "Excuse me?" she said politely. The old woman looked up and smiled a gap toothed smile, "Do you have any clothes I may borrow?" The woman nodded and went into her small hut.

She came back with a blue kimono with white flowers on it and a black kimono with silver lining across the bottom. They were both very beautiful.

Kagome's eyes lit up, "Oh thank you so much," she said bowing to the old woman.

The granny put her hand on Kagome's head and smiled.

After taking the kimonos from the old lady Kagome set up to the hut. When she made it there Sesshomaru was still not in sight. Kagome was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, where was he?

She hurriedly put the black kimono on she fortunately still had her shoes. Kagome exited the tent and looked around the area. Why had he left? Did he abandon her?

Where was Sesshomaru?

* * *

Loll, I thought I'd leave ya'll there.

Review or you won't find out what happened to Sesshomaru!

'Laughs evilly in the background as everyone runs around frantic looking for a keyboard to type a review!'


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews:] I appreciate it most greatly.

-sesskag87

_**Previously from chapter 3**_

_Kagome exited the hut and looked around the area. Why had he left? Did he abandon her?_

_Where was Sesshomaru?_

* * *

Kagome paced around the area. She was freaking out, not only was she weaponless and ALONE but she had no idea where she was. If he thought of this as funny it most certainly WAS NOT.

She heard a rustling in the brush and turned around. A few inches from her stood a boy; he was maybe 11 or 12 Kohakus age she imagined. He had brown hair and...lifeless eyes. He looked like an older version of kanna. One of naraku's minions.

Something about the kid was certainly eerie and kagome took a few steps back. The kid said nothing only continued to advance on her. She wasn't sure what to do; she looked around on the kid for a weapon of any sort. He had nothing.

The boy continued to stare at the ground and kagome vaguely wondered why he was doing so. Then she remembered…the village! Maybe he was the reason why the small village was so quiet and lifeless.

Kagome had to figure a way out of this. With nothing to defend herself and no one to help it was beginning to look like definitely a bad situation. Where in the world was Sesshomaru?

Suddenly the kids head shot straight up and he looked into Kagome's eyes. She tried to look away but could not the world seemed to spin the longer she stared at him; he slowly pulled a knife from his kazana and made the rest of the way over to her. With one swipe he cut across her chest.

The breathe escaped her lungs in a loud whoosh, and as she stood there bleeding to death she still could not look away from him. Her words wouldn't form and her legs wouldn't move. Kagome prepared for death as he raised the knife intending to strike the final blow. 'Sorry Inuyasha' she thought sadly, before it hit her chest however a clawed hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed his wrist.

All kagome could see was white hair. As she saw the kid get knocked into a tree he suddenly disappeared. Kagome was broken from her trance and clasped her hand to her chest. The pain was unbearable; she looked down to see a puddle of blood beneath her.

Black masses swam in her vision and she tried in vain to keep her eyes open. The last thing she saw before falling into her blood was Sesshomaru picking her up.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as he sat next to him in Kaede's hut. "Shouldn't kagome already have been here? It is the end of the seventh day, right?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I don't know what's taking her so damn long. We have shards to find and Naraku to destroy so she needs to hurry back…"

Sango and Miroku walked through the door both looking confused. "What's wrong with you too?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha? Kagome did take her things to her world right?" Sango asked. Inuyasha nodded, "Pretty sure, why?" Sango held up her yellow bag, by the looks of it it was full.

Inuyasha's breathe hitched. What had happened to Kagome?

"Kagome didn't make it to her time did she Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a pain to his voice. Inuyasha looked over the bag; it didn't look like it had been used at all since her picking it up.

"Kagome's been kidnapped!" Shippo yelled. He then proceeded to cry.

"Damn, it must have been because of Junishi… this isn't good." Inuyasha stated, "This isn't good at all...we have to find her."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they quickly left to search.

* * *

When Kagome awoke she heard Childs laughter and an aggravated high pitched voice. "But master Jaken, you said you'd play with me while I waited for kagome to get up..." Rin whined.

"Shut up impudent girl, I promised no such thing." Jaken argued back. Rin smiled cheerfully and grabbed his arm,"Rin won't take no for an answer." She cried.

Kagome smiled at the little girl's stubbornness. She suddenly remembered the child in the clearing and looked down at her wound. It had been bandaged…by whom? Also…she had NO shirt on!

She shrieked and bolted up. This action made her yelp with pain,' ok maybe I shouldn't have done that,' she told herself.

"Make sure to reopen your wounds before they heal, dumb girl," came a cold voice. Kagome looked behind her to see Sesshomaru. He looked unscathed, unharmed. She suddenly grew very angry. "Where did you go exactly?" she said a little loudly.

Sesshomaru just glared at her. "Oh so you get to question me and yell at me and I can't do it to you?" still no answer.

His silence was bone chilling but Kagome didn't care she was very indeed angry that he would leave her there to get killed by a kid that's eyes sucked you in.

"I could've died… don't you care even a little?" she asked lower this time. Not a thing came from Sesshomaru.

The ignorance he was giving her was making her blood boil. "Oh that's right THIS Sesshomaru only cares for himself…"

She got a response out of him then. He had picked her up by her biceps and dug his poison nails into her arms. Kagome flinched and tried vainly to nudge away from him.

"Its not my fault you are careless you useless human fool." At those words he flung her unceremoniously to the ground. She looked at him her eyes filled with tears. He smirked down at her and surprisingly answered her question. "I caught the scent of Naraku and followed it, it led me in circles and then back to the hut."

Kagome looked down too embarrassed to look at him any further. He certainly was an individual who made people belittle themselves.

"We will go back to your group tomorrow and your ERA and receive your items you will be needing, Understand?"Kagome nodded understanding perfectly.

After he walked out of the trees Kagome put her head in her hands and started crying. 'This isn't how this was supposed to be…' she sobbed.

A few more minutes of crying and kagome laid down. Her thoughts went everywhere to Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and what they were doing. Her thoughts also drifted to the little boy in the clearing, he seemed a formidable foe. Which was not good, they had enough of those.

Finally sleep overtook her. The dreams followed soon after.

* * *

Another chapter COMPLETED.

Lots of reviews PLEASE :]


	5. Chapter 5

Heather

Sooo, I made another chapter. Happy? Lol better be

Anyway, thank you for the many reviews.

* * *

Inuyasha had been searching for what seemed like forever. He couldn't even pick up a scent on Kagome. Where had she been taken? And most importantly WHO had taken her?

He flecked his claws thinking about it. Whoever took her he would certainly make them pay. Inuyasha leaned against a tree and took a great breath. 'I knew I should've walked her home or at least not gotten into an argument with her before she left.' His eyes welled up a little but he wiped them away. He couldn't cry he had to find Kagome.

* * *

Kagome sighed for the thousandth time. Sesshomaru was faster than Inuyasha when it came to walking, did he not remember that she was a human?

'Oh man, he's as bad as Inuyasha.' she looked up at him, he was staring back at her and glaring.

Kagome eeped and looked down at the forest floor. Sesshomaru stopped walking.

"Do you have something to say?" he asked in a cold monotone voice.

She shuddered at the hate in his voice.

"Jaken…take Rin to go play somewhere, and don't come back until I tell you too." Kagome looked at the imp and wanted to beg him not to go. The little girl squealed and latched onto Jaken. "Yay, master Jaken, we get to play again!"

Jaken took Rin and prodded through the forest mumbling things that only Sesshomaru could understand.

He turned back to Kagome and advanced on her.

She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. His eyes held no sign of losing control.

He gripped her hand and pulled her against his chest. Kagome whimpered her skin digging into his armor. Sesshomaru leaned in close to her ear and whispered something.

"Listen Human, I don't want to hear anymore of your complaining and no more of that damn sighing, understood?"

Kagome gritted her teeth together and drew back from him. Her eyes held more hate than his did.

Sesshomaru was amused. He knew she was about to explode.

"How dare you stand there and tell ME what I can do! You have no idea the strain my body has been put through this last week! You have no idea! I've been raped 7 times, abandoned, and stabbed by this weird child! And now you're going to stand there and tell me I can't SIGH?" Sesshomaru continued to stare at her she apparently was not finished.

"What else are you going to take away from me? She asked looking down. "My ability to BREATHE, I may be a human and weak and worthless to you, but YOU are cruel, heartless and downright MEAN." she whispered the last part.

He didn't move to attack her. And he also didn't show that her words had striked a tiny nerve.

"Jaken." he called and the green imp tripped out of the woods with Rin attached to him. "Were leaving, go find Ah-un. Kagome, you ride with Rin."

Kagome was taken aback by the use of her name. He had never called her by it before.

His back was turned towards her so she couldn't see or read what he was thinking.

When Jaken finally found Ah-Un kagome walked up to the creature and lifted her leg to climb on. 'How does Rin do this? She makes it look so easy...'

Many attempts later with Rin trying to help her she finally got on with someone's hand on her butt pushing her up.

"Oomph." She looked up to thank Sesshomaru but he was already walking ahead.

Kagome wondered if she had hit a nerve when she was yelling at him. 'Oh please were talking about Sesshomaru here.' She sighed and looked up to the sky she missed Inuyasha and everyone else in her group.

* * *

They still had not found Kagome. Inuyasha was giving up hope. "Inuyasha, do you think that Naraku may have her?" Shippo asked.

"No, if he did he would've showed his face by now. It has to be someone else; I don't smell her blood anywhere so she can't be dead." He shivered after saying this.

She hadn't gone home that much is certain. Kagome definitely would've been back by now. Or maybe something happened to her in her time? He hadn't thought of that. He looked towards the forest and dashed towards it.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Miroku called after him.

"Maybe she is in her time, maybe something happened to her!" He called back. Miroku looked at Sango. Something bad had definitely happened to Kagome. But they knew it wasn't back in her time.

They didn't stop walking until they stumbled upon the well. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She dropped off of Ah-Un and made her way over to the wooden substance. A hand shot out and grabbed hers.

She looked up to Sesshomaru, "you will be back in one day Kagome. Or believe me you will suffer, understand?"

Kagome nodded grateful that he was letting her stay for one day. "Thank you Sesshomaru!" she smiled cheerfully. "Bye Rin, and you too Jaken!" she immediately jumped down the well to her own world.

Inuyasha had climbed through her window and looked around. Her room had not been touched. He started pacing. 'Where the hell had she gone?'

He suddenly heard footsteps on the stairs. His ears perked and the door flung open.

His heart sped up when he saw Kagome.

"Kagome." he whispered, he suddenly grabbed her and gave her a tight hug.

"I, Inuyasha, oh Inuyasha if you only knew what I've been through this last week..." He put her down and looked into her brown orbs.

"Who did this to you Kagome?" She looked down, how could she tell him that his half brother that he hated had kidnapped her, raped her and marked her as his mate. Even if it was in the throes of a mating ceremony.

"I can't tell you..." she whispered. Inuyasha looked at her again sensing her pain. "Kagome the bastard won't touch you again…just tell me." It was those eyes of his, those eyes that cut into her very soul and made her go weak in the knees.

"It was Sesshomaru…" she whispered. The room was filled with silence, unbearable silence.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He jerked away from her and sat down. His hair covered his eyes; he couldn't bear to look at her.

Kagome sat on her bed. She didn't know what to say.

"I'll kill him…" he whispered. "I will kill him Kagome…"

She sighed and crawled beside him. "Inuyasha, I don't thi…" she didn't even have time to finish when he jumped up and glared down at her.

"Do you know what this implies kagome? You have to stay with him until he doesn't want you anymore…you have to mate with him…bear him children…and it's sickening to even THINK about him even laying his hands on you!"

Kagome didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. If Inuyasha killed Sesshomaru what would happen?

"Inuyasha, if I do anything to betray him I'll die…" He huffed and put his hands to his head. "And Inuyasha, I don't want to say this but…I'm pretty sure I may be pregnant…"

After that was said he jumped out the window.

"Inuyasha! No! You can't!"

He was gone though. She had to stop him.

Kagome descended the stairs as if the devil were chasing her. She jumped back into the well.

'Inuyasha please don't do anything rash…'

* * *

Another chapter written.

:]

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

: ]] Enjoy.

None of this is mine.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She had stumbled out of the well to find the clearing empty. Loud shouts and clashing of swords caught her ear to Kaede's village.

'Oh no!' she thought desperately. 'Inuyasha, you idiot!'

"You damn bastard!" Inuyasha screamed at Sesshomaru. He had tetsusaiga held over his head and he was about to shout wind scar. "INUYASHA! SIT!" Kagome screamed the loudest she ever had. Sesshomaru flinched a little at the volume of her yell. She wondered vaguely why she was protecting Sesshomaru, this was a way out.

'No, I know that Inuyasha can't beat Sesshomaru…and if he didn't succeed Sesshomaru would kill Inuyasha and me. Inuyasha won't understand that however, this is going to be bad.'

Sesshomaru suddenly had a look of apprehension on his face as soon as Kagome came into the clearing. It was like he smelled something bad. Kagome suddenly remembered the hug she had gotten from Inuyasha…this may not be good.

Sango and Miroku were standing a great distance away. They looked at her in shock probably all wondering why she had stopped Inuyasha.

Kagome walked the short distance to the hanyou who was lying on the ground mumbling curses. "Inuyasha, we both know that this fight is futile."He looked up at her with desperation in his eyes. "It's a way out Kagome, doesn't that matter to you, or is it that you WANT to be with him?"

She gasped and stood up. "Don't you compare my actions to the ones YOU make with Kikyo Inuyasha. If he dies I die, or is that what you want?"

Everyone stood and watched the interaction between the two of them. Inuyasha stood up and crossed his arms. "Do what you want Kagome…" he looked over her once again and ran off through the trees. She didn't notice however the tears running down his face as he ran off.

Kagome sighed and put her head in her hands dropping to her knees. Sango and Miroku watched with heavy hearts the dismay their best friend was in.

Sango put kirara down and went to her. "Oh kagome," she said while stroking her friends hair. "Deep inside Inuyasha knows what predicament you're in…you needn't worry. He'll come around and understand."

"I agree with Sango, Kagome." Miroku added. "He may be rash now but he knows the pain your feeling."

She looked up at them with tear stained eyes. "Thank you both so much." She sat up and looked around for Shippo. "He's at the hut with Kaede…before Inuyasha ran out to fight Sesshomaru he told us about what happened. Shippo was too distraught to come." Miroku told Kagome.

Kagome shook her head sadly. "How did all of this happen?" she asked herself and her friends. No one answered.

Suddenly soft footsteps brought them out of their sad haze. "You may visit your friends when you want. However, Inuyasha I'm not so sure. If he puts you in the distress you're in now I have to forbid it. It's not good for my pup to go through that."

The word -pup- made Kagome's heart skip a beep. 'So that's what he smelled…' Kagome shook her head to clear it but found that a futile effort. Her hand shot out to grab onto Sango's shoulder but could not reach it. "Kagome!" her friends shouted worriedly, and then the world went black.

'Pregnant? I'm…Pregnant…'

Lol, stay tuned to find out more.

Read and Review...PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

Continuance.

Enjoy.

Kagome woke up to Sango and Miroku staring at her. She glanced around to see Sesshomaru standing a good distance away from her a scowl plastered on his face. Had she passed out? Then she remembered the last thing she heard before she hit the ground. She turned again to Sesshomaru and asked one more time. "Sesshomaru," she choked out desperation behind her words, "am I pregnant?"

He looked at her for a few seconds before responding. "No." He turned and started to walk towards the trees, "I will come again for you at midnight, be ready."

Kagomes breath came out again in steady movements, she rejoiced at the fact that she wasn't with this monsters pups. She didn't want to a bring a child a hanyou child no less into a world full of hate towards it. She looked at her friends who also wore smiles of happiness and leapt towards them, throwing them off balance onto the ground along with her.

They giggled and stroked her back, "thank goodness," she said tearfully.

Kagome turned her head to look at the spot in the forest that Sesshomaru had disappeared through. He would be back and the sinking feeling came back in the pit of her stomach.

Sango watched her look towards the forest and watched her face fall again, she stroked her arm, "It will be ok Kagome, at least you're not pregnant, and now that the mating ceremony is over he won't touch you now."

She smiled at her friend for helping her feel a little better about her situation.

"I have to get the rest of my stuff from Kaede's hut." Kagome exclaimed, "And I have to say goodbye to Shippo, I'd like to fix everybody supper before I leave too."

They nodded sadly towards her and starting walking towards their home.

Shippo saw her come through the flap of door and jumped on her. "Kagome!" he yelled and clutched onto her, "You won't leave us again right?"

Kagome looked down at the kitsune pup in her arms and tears clouded her eyes, "Shippo, things are very complicated right now."

He looked up at her tears making their way fast down his face, "that's not an answer!" he yelled up at her. "You promised you'd never leave us."

The sob escaped her in a blatant rush, "S,shippo," she tried to say her lower lip trembling. "I,I," she couldn't get it out though, Sango appeared and took Shippo off of her shirt, "Shippo please run a long for right now and get some fire wood ok?"

He wiped his tears away and nodded slowly leaving the hut.

Kagome fell on her knees and shut her eyes trying once again to not have a panic attack in front of everybody.

"He'll be alright Kagome..." Miroku told her dropping beside her. "We'll explain it to him. Nothing is your fault alright, you must not think like that."

She steadied her thinking on his words; none of this was her fault, she had to keep thinking that or she would surely fall apart.

"Yes Kagome, you are not to blame." Sango also told her rubbing her back, Kagome nodded, wiped her face and stood back up.

"I want to make dinner for everybody," she said and wearily smiled, but the happiness could not and would not reach her. It was not there anymore. Nothing was there anymore, nothing but raw anger and loneliness consumed her now.

When dinner was over she looked around at her circle of friends and sighed, this would be the last time that she saw them for awhile. "Sango?" she asked, "Yes Kagome," she responded, "What time do you think it is now?"

Sango blanched and answered," Close to 11," she said softly. Kagome nodded her head and stood up grabbing her bowl and Shippo's in the process.

He was staring into the flames, he hadn't looked at her all night long, it tugged at her heart strings, she had lost Inuyasha and Shippo all in the matter of a few hours.

A rustling caught her attention and she looked at the flap door, speak of the devil….

His eyes were a dull gold and he looked very old and tired, Inuyasha looked broken… "Inuyasha?" she whispered coming towards him, her arms spread out, "Please you don't understand what happened."

He looked at her like he had never seen her before and side stepped her embrace, "Sango, is there any food left? I don't want ramen."

Kagome gasped and felt a tearing in her chest, "You don't want Ramen Inuyasha? When did that happen?" Sango half heartedly joked seeing her friend in distress.

"It happened a few hours ago," he smiled, "well if there ain't any food I better go grab some," he turned leaned down and ruffled Shippos fur before leaving again.

Kagome stared at the retreating form of her now former love. It was like he didn't even see her, like she wasn't even there.

She felt strangely invisible like no one else was in the room with her. Her mind was everywhere and she breathed in and out trying to push the hurt back down.

Sango didn't know what to do, there was nothing to say to Kagome to make her feel better about what had just happened between her and Inuyasha. The hurt was probably unimaginable and consuming her. She wanted to do something..anything..but she didn't know what TO do. Her eyes brimmed with tears, she felt useless towards Kagome. Miroku sensed Sango's distress and rubbed her back.

"There is nothing else we can do now Sango." He said to her loud enough for only her to hear.

Kagome shook her feelings down and went back to what she was previously doing.

Sesshomaru would be here soon, she shuddered she's rather die than see him again. Then suddenly she got another thought in her mind. What if she went back home?

That would be escaping all of this mess; she could leave the jewel shards here and never return….

Well ya'll I'm leaving it here, tell me what you think Kagome should do. I kinda went out on a whim with this chapter, wasn't really thought through.

What do you think she should do? I'd like to hear your requests. Love love love!


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome sat in the corner of the hut staring up at the ceiling, she was contemplating on what she should do from here, either go home and leave the shards here or stay and suffer her fate with Sesshomaru.

She weighed the pros and cons of each, if she stayed she'd still be with her friends KNOWING they were safe, but if she did stay she'd have to stay with Sesshomaru probably having to bare his childeren, just the thought of it made her stomach curl in disgust.

The other latter was going home, if she did this she would be home with her blood family safely..until the day Sesshomaru would find her in her own time period. And he would. Leaving your mate meant the other was shunned for life and Sesshomaru would not tolerate that, he would find her and make her pay. And if she knew Sesshomaru just a little, he'd make her pay with her life.

The decision was made for her right there, she would have to stay and try to deal with this problem. But this was a problem that couldn't just be DEALED with , it wasn't a matter of just not doing your homework and getting a bad grade, it was about her life.

Sango watched Kagome in the corner of the room and went over to her putting her arm around her shoulders, "So Kagome, what are you going to do?" she asked her sisterly friend. Kagome sighed and paused thinking again, "Well Sango if i leave for my time i know that Sesshomaru would find me, he'd be sure to. And...i'm pretty sure the outcome would be horrible." SAngo tensed up and nodded, knowing that Sesshomaru would indeed kill her friend if she were to leave. His pride meant everything to him.

"I know what i have to do Sango, i just really don't want to do it, i'm not sure if i'm strong enough to handle all of this." the tears welled up in her eyes and she tried but failed trying to keep them from spilling over. "Kagome, me, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and INuyasha will always be here for you. Remember that."

"Well i know you Miroku and Kilala will but Shippo is to hurt to understand what's going on and it's like Inuyasha won't let it in. He's to afraid of the truth that he couldn't protect me. I think he's really mad at himself not me. I wish he wasn't, he isn't to be blamed for what happened, and neither am i."

Sango sniffed and wiped some of the tears that she cried away, "I love you kagome, know that." and hugged her sister. Kagome squeezed her, "thank you."

Miroku watched the display between the two girls and felt a stab at his heart, this would hurt Sango so much and she didn't need that. She already had enough demons.

"Kagome," said descending toward her, "I will miss you, keep your head up, please." It was more like a demand than a question, he was demanding her to be strong through this because he knew what strain it would put on Kagome's friend.

"I will Miroku," she promised hugging her almost brother. His hand itched above her butt, "don't even think about it," she warned. He sighed and laughed, "Just thought why not one last time."

Kagome smiled, Miroku would never change.

Kilala nudged her knee and meowed. "i love you to Kilala," she told the fire cat. She patted her head scratching her ears.

Kagome stood back up and looked around, "Am i missing anything?" she asked her friends, picking up her school bag, "I doubt King of the butts will let me come back if forget something." They all chuckled at her joke but not whole heartedly.

They stood in silence until Sango whispered, "He's here."

Kagome whipped her head towards the flap of the door her heart drumming against her rib cage, "I,i guess this means goodbye." she turned to give them one last hug when the flap opened, Sesshomaru stood in the doorway his eyes red as blood.

"N,no," she whimpered. What was wrong with him? Wasn't the mating ceremony over?

"S,sango," she stammered, "What's wrong with him?" she asked terrified never taking her eyes off of the Taiyoukai.

"I don't know Kagome," she said stepping in front of her friend, "But whatever it is it must not be good, stay behind me okay, he'll maintain some of his control if we all just calmly back off, don't let him sense your fear."

Kagome breathed in and out, she did not want the same thing to happen the night before Junishi.

They all stood stalk still waiting on the demon lord to maintain his composure again, five minutes had passed when suddenly the red left his eyes and they were amber again. He glared at them and stalked forward to Kagome. Sango didn't move though, "Move slayer, you are no fool and we both know you'll lose this battle." Sango looked at Kagome knowing the truth in Sesshomaru's words. "K,Kagome," she muttered and moved away, "If we fight him, it'll only make his control snap."

Kagome glared up at him. He returned the stare and grabbed her arm. "We are going, Now." he snapped darkly, what was his problem?

He was marching them both toward the door when Kagome suddenly remembered the child in the woods, "Wait! Please!" she exclaimed loudly, "Sango, Miroku, in the woods before i came here was a child, he was one of Naraku's minions, he's new and just like Kana, the child with the mirror, but instead of a mirror he uses his eyes."

Sesshomaru looked at the two humans in the hut, they looked confused. "He sucks you in somehow with his stare. Go run into him monk and you'll see," he finished angrily gripping Kagome's arm tighter, she let out a loud squeal of protest, "stop that," she demanded trying to wrench her arm free.

Miroku stood silently not knowing what he meant but he was concerned for Kagome and themselves as well, the last thing they needed was another foe and now that Kagome was being taken by Sesshomaru it would be even harder to locate the shards on Naraku's body when the time did come to fight him.

Sesshomaru didn't wait around for them to retaliate to his insult.

He bodily threw Kagome out the door, she spun on him screaming, "Who the hell do you think you are!" His eyes darkened into a light red.

She instantly regretted her angry fit. Taking a step back her eyes followed his as they took in her now healed body. A snarl appeared on his face, "So Kagome, do you like that monk touching you?" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows not fully grasping what he had said.

Oh no.

She had let Miroku hug all over her. Her heart thundered against her chest, "p,please, i forgot Sesshomaru, you must know i didn't do it to spite you."

He lost it.

Her fear was enormous and he advanced on her grabbing her by her hair and crushing her lips to his. She whimpered, "n,no," she murmured breathlessly against his lips, "I don't want this and neither do you.."

She tried to console with him as his hands roamed her body. He suddenly stopped and looked around them, they were still standing in front of the hut. Kagome had the chance to peer into the little slit in the flap and see Sango and Miroku just sitting staring into the fire, did they know what was happening outside the door?

Before she could think more on it he had grabbed her around her waist and threw her over his shoulder. "No!" she screamed but before anyone could or WOULD come he took off. Kagome felt like she was experiencing Dejavu'. Where was he taking her? The hut that they first went to probably so he could take her roughly again and make her feel like dirt.

No! she yelled to herself, she could not let that happen again, her small fists hit his back and she grabbed a fist full of his hair, he snarled and pinched her leg making her stop and yell.

He stopped suddenly and dropped her on the forest floor but on something soft.

Kagome looked around, there was no one around them. She looked back up to her MATE, his eyes now held no traces of amber, she had made him totally snap, she cursed herself silently. 'Always doing something stupid Kagome,' she told herself.

Sesshomaru stood before her staring down, she wished he'd do something, rape her, tear her to shreds, something.

He began to walk a circle around her, she followed him with her eyes, what was he doing?

(Sesshomarus POV)

Damndable woman, he had come to get her just fine when suddenly he smelled that monks scent soaking her body. He had tried to stop his beast from taking over but couldn't.

He stepped through the doors to find her friend standing in front of her and defending her, she made no hasty move toward him. Smart. If she had done so he would have completely snapped and killed all of them.

They waited for him to maintain his stability again, this demon slayer was probably the wisest human he had ever known. His eyes had narrowed on Kagome, her body had healed back to it's full extent, and she was fuller than ever, a twitching below his belly told him to take her right there her fear drawing him in.

And now here they were again in the same situation as the first time.

Damndable woman!

END OF POV

Kagome took Sesshomaru in, he really was an attractive demon even with his eyes a glowing red ready to demolish her at any moment. His hair was long and shiny, silver in the moonlight. He was tall and no doubt muscular. Other demons would think her very lucky for having him, but she knew it was all wrong. His outward exterior covered his inward exterior, which was cold and selfish. Kagome shuddered as her mind wandered into the plains of Sesshomaru's fangs as they grazed her skin. A sudden stirring in he body made her blush and she pulled further into her self wishing the betraying feeling would go away.

Sesshomaru sensed her spike of arousal. That was all he needed.

He sank to his knees beside her balled up form. "Kagome," he whispered. The sound sent a lightening bolt through Kagome's lower region, what was wrong with her!

He looked deep in her hazel orbs, they were fogged over with fear and mild lust. He growled and pulled her back against him stealing her words of displeasure.

His lips softly found hers this time and he licked them. Kagome whimpered against him opening her mouth allowing his tongue to slip through. For a human ningen she tasted suprisingly good, his body hummed as he devoured her mouth and her hands softened on his Kimono.

He gently pushed her back onto the soft pelt below them, she didn't make any sound of complait but quietly watched in horror as she enjoyed everything he was doing to her body. He wasn't rough this time even though he was very angry he still held back for her, she guessed he figured he had caused her enough pain.

When he lowered himself on top of her again his shirt was gone, her breath hitched as her body started to tremble. 'No,' she said to herself, 'I can't let this happen again... ' she felt like she was betraying Inuyasha, she wasn't trying to pull away from Sesshomaru but egging him on.

But she couldn't help it. His body was definitely something to stare at. His stomach was lean and she couldn't help but to run her fingers over it, Sesshomaru watched her tiny fingers trail lines down his stomach and let out a small predatorial growl, this woman was his.

He loved her innocence, that was one of his favorite things about her, he could take her in every position imaginable and still at the beginning she'd blush before he put himself inside her. Even though everytime he did take her it was forced but he imagined it to be that way. No, no his Kagome was not easy, well not for anyone but him.

He licked his lips still staring down at her her body looked delicious and he could no longer hold out on not having her.

Kagome watched as he stripped off his pants, she saw in the dim moonlight his length as it got closer to her clothed area. She squirmed half heartedly trying to move away from him telling him with her actions she didn't want this. But deep down she did want it, this demon lit a secret fire deep in her belly, she didn't know what it was but it scared her.

He frowned and grabbed her again, she whimpered as he brought his lips to hers. "You want this, i know you do..." he whispered in her hair, "How bad do you want it? How bad do you want to feel me Kagome..." her breath itched and her quivering intensified, "I, I don't," she lied and he knew it and chuckled. "I think we both know you do," he whispered again.

His hand slid down to her skirt and pushed it past her hips to puddle by her feet, Kagome tensed up, what was she to do...

He slid over her panties and in no time at all they were the next piece of clothing to go. Kagome was now naked from the waste down but to her surprise she didn't much care. The heat of the night hit her flesh, she felt very flushed but wasn't sure if it was from the heat or from Sesshomaru.

He smiled and lifted her legs to where they were on both sides of his hips, kagome glanced down at him witnessing at what he was about to do. He watched her watch him and it turned him on more. HIs hips moved toward her and his penis was now at her entrance. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of what he was doing, it was mesmerizing and making her shake harder, the pooling in her stomach was now a throbbing in her regions and she wasn't sure if she could take it much longer.

He jerked his hips slowly and he finally started to pull in and out of her at a slow tantalizing pace, Kagome was still watching her mouth open in an o the pleasure building behind every one of his thrusts.

Sesshomaru watched her watch him, he bit his lip and picked up the speed a little bit careful not to scare or hurt her. Kagome gasped and let her head fall gently back onto the ground. He was hitting a spot deep within in her and it made her want to squirm and scream out, it felt amazing, there was no other way to describe it.

Sesshomaru smirked down at her, he knew he was giving his woman pleasure and he loved it. He bent to trace the mark he had left on her not to long ago, he nuzzled and licked it. Kagome gasped as his tongue made contact with her skin, her face flushed as he picked up more speed, the feeling was now spreading throughout her body and she couldn't help but to cry out as it settled in her lower area. She felt her eyes roll back and her toes curled, "Oh oh Sess," that's all she got out when she felt the earth slip from under her making her almost dizzy with pure bliss.

Sesshomaru watched her cum, he suddenly bit her neck and thrust one last time, kagome shrieked still recovering from her first and very intense orgasm.

He grabbed her belly and curled up beside her on the ground, Kagome laid her head in the crook of his shoulder and fell asleep, their sex had been an energy killer.

While she was dozing she heard a voice, "Mine," it whispered in her ear and then she was out.

* * *

LIKE?

REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

I got some reviews saying they liked how Sesshomaru was being more nice to her, well that probably won't last long. I'm trying to stick to Sesshomaru's attitude as much as i can in this story. Kagome's attitude as well. The sex she did enjoy, but she'll regret that later on.

Anyway, on to the next.

Kagome woke up to an arm draped over her side. She moved her body to look into the face of Sesshomaru, they had sex again last night and the shame that she had _enjoyed_ it dawned on her roughly.

She sighed and shut her eyes. Why had she let that happen? Grant it there really wasn't a choice in the matter for her, even if she would have fought he would have taken her by force. There was definitely two sides to this demon, his beast and Sesshomaru, how could two things be so different?

Kagome thought back to Inuyasha. When he changed into his beast form he was completely different as well, he was a murdering monster and he did things that he didn't much remember. She wondered if Sesshomaru had the gift of not remembering the things he did to her. Unfortunately for her she was haunted by it every day.

She bit her lip and glared at him. He did more damage to her last night, she didn't want to enjoy sex with him, she just wanted him to rape her and be done with it. Enjoying it was more humiliating to her.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice his eyes staring at her glowering. Kagome gasped as the two made eye contact. Sesshomaru snarled at her and sat up with quick speed.

He was definitely not happy about last nights events, he had lost control of his beast_** AGAIN**_.

He near jumped up and snatched his clothes off the ground, "Get up you useless fool, we're you planning to lay in the middle of the open forest all day?" he asked harshly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Sesshomaru twitched and reached down to snatch her up. "Listen here human, i am in a very foul mood today so i wouldn't throw any of my tantrums if i were you, unless you want that smart mouth slapped off."

Kagome had never experienced this tempestuous side of Sesshomaru before, he was definitely close to snapping again. Maybe even possibly killing her.

She felt something stir in her lower body. What the hell was wrong with her?

She focused on his lips, her eyes drooping. The liquid heat she felt ran from her belly to her toes. She whimpered and drew back, getting away from here and him had to happen very soon.

Sesshomaru watched the woman as she fought herself and her feelings. It somewhat amused him.

He wanted to humiliate her, to cut her down until she never talked again.

Kagome futily struggled against him. He growled and pulled her closer, 'oh yes Kagome, I'll definitely get the last laugh,' he said to himself.

She opened her mouth to try to steady her breathing, his scent filled her nostrils and she couldn't keep from shaking her body reacting to the way his eyes slid over her. This was Sesshomaru right, not his beast? What astounded her more was the way she reacted to his masculinity, she never thought of herself as the one who liked to be dominated.

She whimpered she just wanted out of this horrible situation.

They were still glued together when his clawed hand slipped down her back to cup her butt in his hand, she squealed and struck his chest with her tiny fists. What was he doing? Kagome gasped as he shoved her body against him feeling his warm skin grind against hers.

She shuddered and tried desperately to put space between them. He sensed this and backed them both up against a tree.

Kagome grit her teeth and managed a look up at him. He smirked down at her making her blood boil with anger. With all the might she had to shoved against him. He budged a little and she took this as her chance to duck under his arms and try to run.

She didn't get far as he grabbed her hand spinning her around. "Leave me alone!" she yelled. "We did it already, isn't that enough for you!"

Sesshomaru never let the smirk leave his face. He sought to completely bring her down and that's what he was going to do. This human would know her place.

He growled and set her back in between the tree and himself.

Kagome was trying to hold onto her self control, his warm body pressed against hers was making her struggle but every time she did she only succeeded in bringing him closer.

Sesshomaru nuzzled the crook of her neck with his nose, he took a great inhale of her scent. She smelled of recent sex and heat, that pure heat that he made her feel. For some reason it made him feel good that he could make a woman so out of control with herself.

Kagome's face was flushed with a crimson color as she tried to focus her thoughts on something else. She didn't get far as she felt his hand wandering south.

She twisted her hips, trying with all her might to reposition his hand someone else on her person, anywhere but the area between her thighs.

Sesshomaru took his other hands and stilled her moving. "Shh," he whispered hotly beside her ear.

"S,Sesshomaru please, i know you don't want to do this." she whispered looking into his face once more. His eyes were still a gold color and she wondered why in hell he was doing this to her.

He said nothing as his hand moved faster to find her. Kagome opened her mouth to yell but nothing was coming from it, his hand was now on her inner thigh and she felt the heat pool in her southern region, it almost took her breath away.

"O-oh no please," she mumbled. "Oh god just leave me alone!" she screamed.

He laughed a little and traced her nub with his index finger. Kagome shut her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek, she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing she was on edge.

The pounding down 'there' was almost to much for her. She couldn't believe she was acting this way towards him. He was a monster but what he was doing to her was making her shake with need.

"Stop please stop," she begged tears filling her eyes.

His tongue found its way to her ear and he traced it, Kagome gasped again and she suddenly rolled her hips towards his hands, she didn't care who was doing this, now she just needed her release so she could come back down from the high she was in, she couldn't think clearly and it was starting to frighten her.

Sesshomaru didn't move though, his tongue made his way down her neck to her chest where he found her nipples hard against there softness. This woman may have been human but for a human she was nice to look at and her smell was not unpleasant. He felt the familar stir in his loins and he cursed himself. This was meant to punish her, to humiliate her to break her down. He wasn't suppose to enjoy it..

He would humiliate her though, but he would not act on his needs he told himself, he would NOT act on his needs!

Kagome watched him with her eyes half opened half closed, she couldn't take it anymore and bucked her hips towards him. He smirked and took her nipple in his mouth, he hoped she was hating herself right now.

She half sobbed with pure torture her body was going through, she hated him, hated what he was doing and could do to her with a few touches.

Her mind was shutting down, she didn't want to think about what was going on, her body might respond to him but her mind was drifting off somewhere else.

Sesshomaru kissed around her nipples and she whimpered.

Kagome's nails dug into the tree behind her as tears of frustration made there way down her face, why couldn't he just leave her alone and let her go, why did he have to humiliate her so.

The tears came to fast for her to be able to control.

The thick fog in her mind was growing thinner as she just couldn't take it anymore. Sesshomaru smelled the salty tears and looked up at her.

Yes, he had done it, he had fully humiliated her.

He smirked and continued to stare up at her face which was streaked with her fresh tears.

Sesshomaru didn't want the torture to be in vain and he slowly moved his head further down until he was in front of her entrance.

He slid his hands in between the space between her legs and tried to open them. Kagome cried out, "You've done enough, please let me go now!"

His tongue shot out to trace circles on her. Kagome could feel the cloud coming back, she tried to fight against it but ended up losing.

She couldn't fight him anymore, she just didn't have anymore fight left in her, letting him open her thighs she felt his tongue on her wet womanhood. His tongue felt very warm and she looked down at him, the sight was very erotic. She caught her breath and tried to fight the feelings that were building up inside her, every time his tongue traced over her clit she lost more of herself.

He grabbed her hips and brought them closer to himself, yes this human didn't taste bad at all, in fact she tasted rather good.

A growl rumbled in his chest and she felt it shoot up her area, "Mm," she half moaned half sobbed.

Sesshomaru looked up at her and saw her mouth opening and closing like a fish trying to cling to it's recesses of living. The throbbing in his loins was intensifying.

His tongue picked up its speed and he suddenly felt her stiffen and let out a high groan as she started to contract, he slipped his finger inside her and felt her walls open and close on his finger, he watched as she came for her. He shut his eyes and tried to be somewhere else but the sight of her cumming for him was to much.

"Kagome," he whispered capturing her lips. She looked at him and cracked a tiny smile, she wasn't dealing with Sesshomaru's beast she saw, she was dealing with him and she realized that somewhere a long the lines she had gotten under his skin.

She felt his need against her leg, he moved her legs again to where they were cradling his hips and he plunged deep within her, she screamed as he took her, every stroke filling her to the womb.

Sesshomaru damned her and himself.

If she wasn't with a pup before she would be now.

* * *

Ohhhhh my.

Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

I'm really glad everyone who commented enjoyed the last chapter, i was torn between what should and should not be done with Sesshomaru's emotions, but in the end i settled on something that would suit his attitude, well to some sense. I'll keep on writing if you keep on reviewing, 'Smiley' Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 10:**_

Kagome trudged through the forest with Sesshomaru halfway beside her, she didn't even dare look his way.

Ever since the _incident _neither had said anything to the other. Thank god to it was extremely awkward. Kagome swam through self hate in her mind, how could she let him do that to her? 'You didn't LET him Kagome' her conscience tried to tell her, he forced you.

She sighed and rubbed her temples, she just really wanted this nightmare to end already. 'There you go again Kagome,' the self hate spoke again, 'being a child and blaming everything on _nightmares_. Grow up.' She shuddered and pushed it down again, more of the pain down again.

He chanced a glance over at the broken female beside him. He certainly had done a number on her emotional state, he smirked to himself, it's what he sought to do. But then again he was wondering if he should rethink his decision on breaking her. Her fiery spirit challenged him and it's the most excitement he's ever really had with a female, most had just fallen at his feet.

'Yes, I'm certainly rethinking on how to handle this _miko_,' he rolled his eyes that was definitely his beast talking.

A rustle in the bushes caught his ears and he turned to the right to see what it was. A rabbit hopped out. Kagome sighed and released the breath she didn't know she was holding. The awkward silence stretched until she couldn't take it anymore. "Can we please stop and rest?" she asked quietly, her voice scratchy from not being used in almost two days.

He glowered down at her and she glared back up at him, "I'm human, it's what you hate about me remember?" He smiled at her comment and she took a step back from him. "Heh, how could you think that's the only thing i hate about you, useless wench." The words weren't suppose to bite into her soul but they did, breaking off yet again another piece.

"Sit," he said to her pointing at a shaded tree. "You'll rest for a few hours."

Kagome watched him point at the spot her eyes never moving. Something inside of her was slowly making it's way to the top of her throat. She couldn't describe it, it just felt raw and unatanable.

She grit her teeth together and balled up her fists. "Do not tell me what to do," she said to him shaking. "Y,you," she tried to say breathlessly, "I know what you're doing, and you won't succeed you WILL NOT break me and turn me into this hateful BITCH. Do you understand me!" she lunged at him and will all the might she had hit him square across the face.

"I hate you!" she screamed and shoved him with all her might, "Does it make you feel better about yourself?" she yelled, "to pick on the people who are weaker than you!" She swung at him again and again, halfway missing, halfway striking. She was shocked when all he did was grab her wrists and pull her against him.

He stared down at her and watched her gain back her self control. Yes he did love her fiery spirit. But something in her words hurt him.

"I just want to go home," she said, "Please Sesshomaru just for a little while let me go home..."

He contemplated it for awhile, new feelings were stirring within him and he didn't know what they were. He wanted to collect his strength and needed a break from her emotional outbursts.

"Ok." he said, "Three days you'll have at home."

Kagome looked up at him and smiled...a real smile that made him take an intake of his own breath.

'_Sanctuary_,' she said to herself, _'pure sanctuary_.'

* * *

Not a long chapter, but things will change in the next one. More reviews (hopefully) and more chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

They were walking to the well, Kagome was counting down the seconds for when she saw the home free card. Suddenly the brown substance came into view, she squeaked and was about to get a running start when a hand whipped out and grabbed her shoulder.

She turned and looked up into Sesshomaru's face. "Y-You haven't changed your mind have you?" she asked nervously. He shook his head and glared down at her. "You better come back Kagome, or you'll regret it."

She nodded, "I promise," and smiled at him. "Can i go now?" she asked kind of impatiently. He smirked at her and shoved her against him, "Well Kagome," he whispered in her ear. "Where is my thank you for letting you go?" She looked at him again confused, "U-Um what do you want?"

His was at the dip in her back and he carefully molded her small body against his. Kagome gasped as he pressed his lips to hers. She never knew how soft his mouth really was; well one wouldn't when he only bit her and roughly kissed her during the mating ceremony.

No, this kiss was different it stole her breath and words altogether, it was somewhat pleasing to her senses and almost made her melt in his arms. She shut her eyes but then suddenly remembered who she was kissing and blatantly tried to softly shove away. They both stared at each other for a moment not knowing what to say.

Sesshomaru was ashamed of his actions; he acted like an out of control sex hungry fool. He shoved her away and gruffly told her to go meanwhile trying to put himself back together.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went to the well. She turned back to look at him and gasped his eyes were alternating red and gold and she shoved herself off the well surface as quick as she could. He snarled at her disappearance knowing for his beast it would be a long three days.

Kagome touched the bottom of the well with her feet and looked down at the soft dirt half expecting him to come in beside her to drag her back to the feudal era. But she knew Sesshomaru better; he wouldn't go back on his word. HIs pride wouldn't allow him that.

In the meantime she was very glad to be home; she grabbed a hold of the makeshift dirt ladder and climbed up to the top of the well.

Reaching the top she looked around at the shrine. It looked exactly the same, nothing bad had happened to it, not like her...Tears flooded her eyes, she pushed them back she didn't want her mother to be concerned about her. She'd tell her everything when the time was right but not right now.

Kagome ran up the path and through the kitchen door, "Mom, I'm back!" she yelled. Her mother poked her head around the laundry room door "Hello dear," she brightly smiled at her daughter. Kagome bounded up to her wrapping her arms around her mother's slender frame, tears again flooding her eyes. "Kagome, what's wrong?" she asked her. Kagome sniffed, "It's just been awhile since I've been back is all," she said, "I missed everybody."

She patted Kagome's head, "Ah dear we missed you as well."

She pried herself off her mom and looked around, "I'm starving," she said. "Dinner will be ready soon dear, why don't you go up to your room and lay down, I'll call you when it's ready."

Kagome smiled, "That's a great idea, finally my own bed." She made her way up the stairs, she passed Sota's room going to hers and looked in. "Hey Twerp," she said cheerfully, "Did you miss your sis?" He didn't answer; he was sucked into his video games. She smiled, 'I'll talk to him later.'

Kagome opened her door and found her room exactly as it had been before, mind you there was a little mess around her bed, clothes thrown and shoes scattered about but other than that everything was in its place; it's as if she had never left.

She sighed, things had stayed the same here but had changed drastically for her; nothing was ever fair for her. Narrowing her eyes she pushed the negative thoughts away she was home wasn't she? Flinging herself across her bed she laid her head down on her pillow. She shut her eyes and instantly she was headed off to dream land.

* * *

He growled and paced the forest. His beast was raging inside him inwardly asking why he had let his mate go.

Sesshomaru snarled and lashed out at a tree, "dammit," he muttered and felt his blood race. He needed her right now, or the hunger would kill him. But what if he couldn't pass through the well? Damned if he couldn't. Growling he sprinted towards the well and dove in.

* * *

Kagome tossed and turned waking herself up. It was very dark in her room and she assumed it was really late.

She looked to the side of her and noticed a note, "Kagome, I didn't want to wake you so I left you some leftovers if you get up and are hungry, I love you..Mama."

She smiled and set the note back down, Kagome looked at her clock and saw it was 10:30, yes not to late to take a shower.

Quietly descending to the bathroom she turned on the water, took off her clothes and climbed in.

30 minutes ticked by and she got out feeling more refreshed than ever. She grabbed her brush from the mirror and walked to her room.

Opening her door she found her room pitch black, she could have sworn she left the light on. Shrugging she flipped the switch and the sight she saw made her stomach drop to the floor.

Not fifty feet away from her was Sesshomaru, breathing heavily his eyes alternating again. She clutched the towel tightly to her body and took a few steps backward. His eyes followed her and before she knew it he was crossing the room towards her. She whimpered and scurried in the other direction. How did he get through the well!

His eyes stopped alternating and were now stopped on his amber color, for how long she didn't know. "Sesshomaru," she started calming her voice, "What are you doing here? Did something happen?" He shook his head his gaze never wavering from hers.

Than why was he here?

He gazed over her again and cursed his weakness for her. He didn't know these feelings and he didn't like them.

Her heart beat was pounding against the towel, she knew his eyes were looking right through it and she shifted her footing. This whole scenario was slightly embarrassing; I mean they were in her house with her family asleep downstairs.

She sighed well if he was just going to stand there and gawk at her she could at least get dressed. "Uh, c-can you turn around?" she asked him nervously. He grinned and advanced on her grabbing her by the shoulders.

Kagome gasped feeling his body against hers again. She could feel his heat through her towel and it made her shudder. Looking into his face he looked strained like he didn't know what to do or what he was doing. It confused her.

His fingers made little circles on her shoulders and went slightly down descending upon her neck tickling her. A small smile graced her lips and she giggled. He liked it when she smiled, it suited her very well.

His hands traveled lower to fiddle with her towel. Kagome watched him his face dark with lust. It made her body start to quiver feeling very cold.

He clutched the inside of her towel and pulled at it, Kagome didn't even try to stop him as it puddled at her feet.

He looked down at her naked flesh and growled. Kagome watched with half lidded eyes the warmth pooling in her area…

How did it come to this? For her to feel excitement every time he looked over her body with approval, how did it not sicken her? Before she could answer herself she felt his hands lift her up and place her gently on her bed. "No Sesshomaru, my family is downstairs…" she whispered. He smiled and leaned to nip at her neck. The chill bumps made their way down her body and she gasped.

"Let me get the light," she murmured.

He moved to the side so she could get up. Kagome slowly turned off the lights and made her way back to where he was on the bed.

"You came through just to have me?" she questioned. Sesshomaru looked at her, her face displaying sadness. He knew she wanted this time to herself, but dare say that he actually might have missed her. 'No Sesshomaru, you don't care a thing for this annoyance of a woman.'

He lied to himself.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her beneath him, he moved up to take his armor off, he finally got it off of him and set it to the side on the floor. Next game the rest of his clothes, Kagome blushed at his nakedness.

Sesshomaru held still for a while just looking down at his mate. She really was very attractive.

Kagome couldn't believe she was letting him do this, in her house no less, but she didn't know how to explain how he made her feel.

His hands roamed her body touching sensitive areas, she moaned and arched her back, "Please," she whispered to him in the darkness, "Please take me now, I'm ready."

Sesshomaru touched her womanhood to be sure, she was ready for him. He nudged her thighs apart with his knee and he slowly sank inside of her.

Kagome's breath hitched and her head fell back as he hit her throbbing spot every time he moved his hips against her.

The moon was beaming through the window and you could see both their bodies moving erotically. Kagome could feel her pleasure coil together inside her belly and she couldn't not be quiet anymore. She bit her lip, tongue, and cheek, everything she could to keep from crying out.

"Yes!" she cried into the darkness of her room. Sesshomaru growled and with one more jerk emptied himself within her. They lay there panting heavily after their lovemaking.

He made a move to remove himself from her but she stopped him with a hand on his bicep, "I want to give you pleasure, please Sesshomaru I want to be a good mate for you."

The rest of the night was frenzied love making and Kagome had never felt so alive, Sesshomaru hit all her right spots and made her quiver beneath him. Sometimes she would take over and he would groan grabbing her hips to make her move faster on him, and other times he would take over thrusting deep inside her stealing her words.

They both found joy and pleasure, so much so that at the end Sesshomaru grabbed her face and she cherished the kisses that he gave her.

She could feel it, the ice melting his heart was giving way..

* * *

Tell me what you think?


	12. Chapter 12

The demon paced around the window, her black hair swaying to and fro before her. 'Where was her mate and why was he taking his precious time in making sure his lands were safe. It made her very angry and she'd be sure to take care of it.

But she had a nagging feeling, her demon senses heightened on the fact that something had happened. She grit her teeth and kicked the side of her bed. She would have to go out and find him and demand why he treated her this way.

Growling she hastened her way out the door and out into the night.

* * *

Kagome woke up to the light streaming in from her window. She rolled over to find her mate naked beside her; she gasped and jumped up fully realizing where they were. "Sesshomaru?" she shook his shoulder softly, "we have to get up, my mother will be up here soon."

He glared at her and stood up reaching for his clothes. Seeing him move she ran to find some clothes to throw on. "We have to hide you," she said hastily throwing on her shirt. "Why is that?" he asked icily, "You're my mate and I am meeting your family right now." He moved towards the thing she called a 'door' and pulled on it. "NO! Please Sesshomaru, I haven't told them about this..uh situation, and I'm not sure how my mother will take it, please let me do it in small amounts."

He glared at her, "You'd do that to your mother?" he asked her angrily. "If something happened to you she'd want to know whether it was hurting you or not."

Kagome gaped at him and wondered where his comment came from. He placed his hand back on the know and slightly turned it. "I meet them now."

Kagome half shrieked half threw herself at him. Before she could close the door he caught her flailing wrists and threw her against her bed, "Do not try to attack me again girl, the first time was excused, this time will pass but next time you won't be so lucky."

Kagome glared at him, "After last night we're still acting this way," she whispered, "I enjoyed last night Sesshomaru, you were so gently, so…loving."

He just stared at her, she was right; last night was very…enjoyable even for him. He remembered things about her body, her skin. He growled at her and took a step back, gods above what was this damn woman doing to him?

Kagome heard knocking on her door and she whipped her eyes to look back at his. "Please Sesshomaru, let me do this later. I just got here." She pleaded with him, he narrowed his eyes at her, "I'll be leaving then. You have two days."

At that he glided to her window and jumped from it. She wondered how he had found her room? He probably caught her scent, he was a demon. "Kagome?" he mother knocked again, "Are you alright?"

Kagome strode to her door and opened it smiling at her mother, "Good morning."

Sesshomaru jumped in the air landing on his feet, he growled his anger taking over him. Who did she think she was? He doubted she would be telling her family about their situation anytime soon. He didn't blame her, not really, he'd rather chop off his arm than have to tell other lords that his mate was human.

He started walking when a familiar smell wafted to his nose. He knew this scent all too well….

Nageena..

He growled and ran to the scent with his inhumane speed. He got to her in a manner of a few seconds; she was slashing a demon away with her claws.

Upon seeing him she stopped and gave him one of her opposing smiles. "Well there you are," she smiled ruefully, "Where have you been Sesshomaru, you know I don't like to wait," she said winking at him. She strode to him and stood on her toes to kiss him; he took her wrists and set her away from him.

"Some things have happened Nageena, some things you need to be aware of."

The dog demoness looked at him questionably, "Okay? And what things would that be?" she demanded almost angrily.

"I am unfortunately now mated to human priestess, her name is Kagome." Nageena stood still looking at him, her eyes narrowed dangerously and suddenly she leaned back and laughed, "Oh Sesshomaru, be serious now, there is no way you would have actually MATED a human wench."

He glared at her, "Do not call me a liar Nageena." Her mouth gaped open and she crossed her arms, "Are you serious!" she screamed both of their ears lowering on their heads. "Unbelievable." She mumbled, "Like father like son…" she whispered.

Sesshomaru growled and lunged at her grabbing her throat, "Woman, do NOT think you can talk to this Sesshomaru like that."

She bared her fangs and dug her claws into Sesshomaru's wrist. "Do not treat me like your whore Sesshomaru; I will not bow to your words!"

He reached back and back handed her.

Nageenas head whipped to the side but that wasn't enough to surpass the laugh that escaped her.

"You know I like it rough," she said sexily grinding herself against him. He grit his teeth and grabbed her hips, he needed something to release himself, as rough as he wanted. She licked his ear and he grabbed at her kimono ripping it, seeking her flesh.

Nageena moaned as he entered her.

When they were done Nageena gathered herself, "Well are you going to tell this _mate_," she sneered, "that you already have one?"

"You are not my mate Nageena, you know this very well." She pouted, "What else do you call a woman who tends to your home, and satisfies your sexual urges Sesshomaru?" she challenged him. He glared, "A whore."

Glaring she answered, "No, a mate that's what you call her, you better take care of this Sesshomaru." His hand weaved itself in her black locks, "Do not order me, "he said dangerously. Huffing she puffed out her lips, "Now Sesshomaru I wasn't ordering anything, I just want this handled so it doesn't cause unnecessary problems for everybody, you know how unfortunate that would be."

"For right now you are to go back to the castle." He demanded, "If I find you wandering about I will not hesitate to punish you." He threatened.

Rolling her eyes she perked up, "I understand, I'll see you at home…_mate_." She waved and disappeared in a ball of light.

He grit his teeth at her departure. Conniving female. He was mad he didn't rid himself of her when his father gave him her _services_. A few weeks before his father's death Sesshomaru had been given a woman, a dog demoness to release his _tensions_ out on. He was astoundely offended by his father's gift, telling him to keep it. His father was very displeased with him saying that he was a selfish son for refusing a gift from his elder.

Back then he respected his father before finding out about his adulteries. He wanted to please him.

But now he just wanted to punch him, he had truly left him with a very annoying female. Almost as annoying as the other female. _ALMOST_.

Huffing he rubbed his temples, when had his life gotten so complicated with females? He gave the girl two more days to spend with her family, he had blown the first day, seeking her out to fulfill his needs but in doing so had ignited deep feelings within him that were foreign, he didn't like it. He would take this time to push them back down again.

* * *

Well that was a twister right? Ugh, as much as I HATED to do it I gave him a castle, Sesshomaru in the manga does not have a PRECISE home, he's like Inuyasha and travels. I mean he might have a home somewhere but it's never mentioned, so to me its never existed. But to make the story work I had to add in that little detail. I'll keep writing as long as you do your part and keep reviewing.

Love, Sesskag.


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha sat in his tree and thought about the current situation at hand, he knew Kagome didn't have a hand in any of this. She would never betray him outright like that.

The mating ceremony had caused all of this, he blamed himself as well. If only he had seen her safely off to her own time she wouldn't be in this mess.

He sighed and sat up, he had hurt he when he ignored her presence in the hut and it had killed him to do it, but if he wanted to let go of the woman he'd have to take the pain and anguish.

Kagome trudged to the well, her two days were up and she did not want to go back to the feudal era. What if she just stayed here? Yeah and what if Sesshomaru came back through, which now she knew he could, find her and maim her? She adjusted the bag and looked down the dark hole.

'Why me?' she said to herself and jumped in.

Sesshomaru caught her scent and he knew she was back, 'just in time,' he said to himself. He made his way to the well and watched her climb out, her movements were incredibly slow and almost painful, it was clear that she did not want to come back.

"We don't have time for you to take forever," he said to her coldly. She glared at him and stuck out her chin defiantly, "I'll take as long as i want," she murmured.

He growled and snatched her by her upper arm, "You better watch it, i can make it to where you never go back to your time." She glared right back and ripped her arm away, "Like hell!" she shouted shoving her finger against him, "You will not tell me what to do, if we're going to _try _to make this work than you should start being nicer to me, or...I'll be like this all the time, and you can spend all your life angry at the small things i say."

"If you would keep your snide comments to yourself i wouldn't lose my patience with you all the time," he charged back, "Well if you weren't so sensitive than that wouldn't happen," she gave it right back to him.

He had never met a woman so stubborn, that challenged him so, to an extent he enjoyed it but than he didn't, it symbolized she was like a child who couldn't hear anything without getting offended, but even he had to admit he should work on his patience with her.

He huffed and turned his back.

Before he made a move though he turned back to her and his eyebrows rose. "I have to tell you something," he said catching her attention with the odd sound in his voice. "W-What is it? Has something happened to my friends?" she asked worriedly.

He shook his head, "When we get to my home, there will be a woman there, her name is Nageena."

Kagome looked at him confused, "Is she your friend, your troublesome servant? Who is she?"

Sesshomaru paused and the silence stretched, "She's my other mate." Kagome gaped at him and he could tell by the spark in her aura that she was angry.

"Seriously?" she asked, her brows drawing together making a thin line, he could feel it her anger breaking to the surface, he admired her will to hold it down.

"You mean to tell me, you have another woman in that castle, house, _whatever_ you live in and you _do_ her to?" she asked icily.

He didn't answer, she didn't have to put it like that.

"Well isn't that interesting," she said humorously, "Wow, i just have to say Sesshomaru your family, well the men that is are all the same, can't keep one woman, have to run and screw the first thing you see, and you call yourself honorable?"

Sesshomaru could feel his blood run cold at this woman's accusations, she knew nothing about his family, and she had absolutely no right to question his honor. "You are walking a thin line," he threatened dangerously stepping towards her.

"To be perfectly honest with you i really don't care, i mean come on what more can i lose? My life? Go ahead, there's nothing good in it anymore anyway, can't see my family anymore, lost almost all of my friends, can't be with the person i love and to top it all off, I AM STUCK WITH YOU."

He couldn't reign in his temper and before he knew it he had slapped her across the mouth.

"Shut your fucking mouth," he seethed, never in his life had he been spoken to in such a way. Especially by human scum.

"And you have proved to me Sesshomaru that all you can be is hateful, I refuse to go back to you when you have another woman there to satisfy your needs."

He clenched his hand into a fist trying his hardest not to smash her across the face again. "You will go with me if I have to drag you every step of the way."

She crossed her arms and turned her nose up to the sky, "You don't frighten me Sesshomaru, sorry to tell you." He let out a feral growl and grabbed her by the arms smashing her against his armor that dug into her, she tried not to whimper, she had caused all this anger in him.

Before she knew it she was flung away, she looked up at his face and noticed his eyes were a red. Taking a step back she looked around and contemplated if she could get away and made it to Kaedes village. It didn't really matter, if he chased her and didn't catch her he'd end up killing everyone and everything in his path.

No, she started this, and she'd finish it.

Stepping towards him she took his face in her hands, stood on her toes and kissed him with as much gentility as she could muster.

Sesshomaru's mind swarmed with lust, wanting her wanting to dominate the disrespectful bitch. But when he felt her trembling lips against him he started to gain back a little more control.

Moving her lips smoothly over his she could feel his control returning. She suddenly felt claws on her back; she looked up to find his eyes their usual golden color. Blushing furiously she stepped back and wrung her hands together. "I-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you so far," she squeaked out at him. "It was foolish of me," and she bowed. If she were to get anywhere with this man she'd have to not lose her temper.

His clawed hand whipped out and for a second she blanched thinking he'd hit her again, he didn't instead she felt his hand stroke the spot where he had struck her.

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on it mumbling something. She thought she heard sorry and it made her heart flutter, was it possible he was capable of such emotions?

Smiling gently she nudged his hand with her cheek silently saying it was alright.

"About Nageena, she really isn't a mate; she was a gift my father _thought_ would please me. He gave me a _tension reliever_ a few weeks before he died."

Kagome drew back shocked, "Why would he do that?" Sesshomaru just looked at her, "he thought it would please me but I was very offended by his gesture."

"No doubt. I don't blame you, how insulting." He nodded, "Indeed."

"I want you to stay away from her, she's a very jealous woman and I don't doubt she'd try to do something to you. Of course if she ever did try and succeed her punishment would be death."

It was Kagome's turn to just stare at him, "If you dislike her so much why haven't you gotten rid of her already?"

His eyes never moved from in front of them, "It was the only gift my father gave to me, selfish or not."

Kagome gasped slightly at his resolution, it was the first time he had opened up to her even in the smallest bit.

She felt honored.

* * *

Oh boy three chapters in one day, that's a record. Now that I'm out of school for the Holiday break I'll be updating my stories, not only this one as much as I can.

Reviews?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Disclaimer: Yeah, we all know it's not mine.

Enjoy!

The trek through the woods to the castle was a long one for Kagome. She fathomed Sesshomaru's situation with his other 'mate' but that didn't mean she liked it. She felt very used and like the other woman. Something was knotting in the pit of her stomach, a feeling she didn't like.

She wanted to befriend Sesshomaru so their 'situation' could be a little easier. The notion of loving him was farfetched and outrageous. A smirk stretched across her features, the thought was almost amusing.

Sesshomaru looked down at the human beside him. He was slightly appreciative that she grasped his situation and didn't get angry more than she did, that would have been bad for both of them. His beast didn't want Nageena, but Kagome. It confused him as to why though, what did this human have that Nageena didn't? Nageena was a full-blooded Inu-demon, she didn't have the best attitude but at least she wasn't a disgusting human. He would admit..only to himself…that this wench didn't have the WORST scent or body…for a human. The thought of loving her was hilarious. She was such a stubborn woman, he had never met a human woman that wouldn't submit to him, and it angered him. That would surely have to change if they wanted to make this somewhat 'tranquil.'

Kagome was kicking up dirt; she wondered how long they had been walking? Turning to Sesshomaru she stared into his face wondering what was on his mind. Raising an eyebrow, "do you need something human?" Kagome eeped and looked back down, "I was wondering how much further?" His eyes narrowed again, still staring forward, "We don't have that much longer," Kagome nodded her head and turned back to the trail.

An hour later:

They had arrived. Kagome could see the home through the trees; it wasn't as extravagant as she thought it would be. It wasn't exactly a castle, more like a mansion home but smaller. It was big, but it wasn't a fortress. The sides of the walls were dripping with red roses on vines and she knew immediately it was a woman's touch in that area. She felt the same constriction at the thought of Nageena, the said person who probably ordered the roses to be put in that spot.

Sesshomaru glanced over at Kagome; her eyes were narrowed at his mansion. He felt the anger rush through him, "What is it?" he asked roughly. Kagome flinched and shook her head, "it's nothing."

Sesshomaru could tell she was lying and it just made him that much more angrier. He grabbed her hand and hauled her against him, "what's wrong with you?" Kagome gasped and started shoving him away, "I,it's nothing, get your hands off me.." she whispered. He growled and tightened his grasp, "do not talk to me like that human," he bit out the words hatefully and she stopped moving. He watched her still and it pleased him to some degree. This woman would know her place.

He let go of her and started walking ahead. Kagome stood rooted to her spot, not moving to follow him. Sesshomaru sensed her hesitation and turned, "we're going," Kagome glared at him and stubbed her nose in the air. She'd be damned if she let this demon get to her.

They were walking towards the castle and just as they passed the gates the door open and out ran a demon Kagome's height with long black hair. Sesshomaru's eyes darkened at the sight of her, it was Nageena who was bounding towards them with her arms spread. "Oh Sesshomaru! I'm so happy to see you!"

Kagome turned her head away as she saw Nageena throw herself against Sesshomaru. The sight was disgusting, she felt like such a fool standing there watching some demon throw herself at her 'mate.' She rolled her eyes and continued to walk forward, ignoring the sight in front of her.

Sesshomaru took Nageena by the shoulders, jabbing his claws into her biceps, she shrieked and stepped back from him. "Oh Sesshomaru is this how you treat your mate?" He glared at her and slung her away from him. His beast was howling and he didn't know why. Kagome was already out of his line of vision and he knew why. Damnit Nageena, he could smell the anger radiate off of her scent.

Kagome stormed off, she could already tell she was going to extremely dislike Nageena. What was her problem?

"Kagome!" a high pitched squeal sprung her out of her temperament; she looked to the left to see Rin dashing up to her. "Rin, it's so good to see you," she bent down to wrap her arms around the little girl. She was relieved to see a familiar face, at least now she could have somebody besides the ice king to talk to.

"Sesshomaru-Sama!" Rin squealed running up to him now. Kagome blanched and stood up her back facing both of them. Taking a death breath she turned around to find two amber eyes stare into her demanding with his eyes why she had run away.

She glared back, he knew exactly why, he wasn't a moron. "How was your adventure my lord?" Rin asked quietly, sensing some of the tension between the two grown-ups. Kagome broke the staring contest her and Sesshomaru were having, "It was pretty good Rin, do you have anything we could do? Like pick flowers?" A huge grin broke out on the girls face, "of course Kagome!" she turned again to Sesshomaru, "Excuse us, Milord," and she bowed.

Kagome felt anger rise in her at the scene, why did a young girl at the age of 6 have to bow down to Sesshomaru?

"Yes, Lord," Kagome bit out sarcastically, "please excuse us…" Sesshomaru growled at her sarcastic comment. Kagome sensed she stirred anger in him and didn't care, "come on let's go Rin."

Throwing a glare over her shoulder, she inwardly prided herself in getting under his skin yet again. She knew she shouldn't, it would only come out badly but she didn't know what else to do. Feeling scorn is the only thing she'd let herself feel. Sesshomaru had a mate who could bare him children, full blooded dog demon pups, and what could she do? Nothing, that's what she could do, so what she would do now is distance herself from him. Emotionally and Physically.

Sesshomaru went into his study and smashed his fist into the wall. What was her problem? He hated the effect that woman had on him, just with a few words or looks from her, it had his blood pumping with fury.

"Awh Sesshomaru, is the human getting to you?" He spun around and grabbed Nageena by the throat, "You are getting on my last nerve woman," Nageena smirked and wiggled her eyebrows and licked her lips, saying with her body movements that she was sexually aroused.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and shoved her head down. Nageena unfastened his haori and let his pants drop to the cold ground. He was fully erected for her.

He grabbed her black locks and shoved her face towards himself. Nageena moaned and took him in her mouth, circling the head with her tongue. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat while her warm, hot tongue made circles around his girth.

Kagome was in the garden with Rin, laughing and picking sunflowers. She had a nagging feeling deep in the pit of her stomach though. "Hey Rin, look at those blue flowers over there, aren't they pretty?" Rin looked in the direction Kagome had pointed, "Sesshomaru-sama doesn't like those to be picked, he never tells Rin why. We have to ask his permission first."

Kagome briefly wondered why they had to ask. "Well Rin, why don't you go ask Sesshomaru for us?" Rin beamed, "Come with me Kagome."

They were walking towards Sesshomaru's room, laughing about the guards in the hallway, they never seemed to move and the girls found that humorous.

Rin grasped Sesshomaru-Sama's door handle and hesitantly knocked. No answer. "Sometimes he's at his desk in the opposite room, he tells me to come in if he doesn't answer."

Kagome nodded and Rin opened the door. The sight made Kagome's stomach curl with disgust and suddenly she remembered Rin was still with her. "Rin!" she yelled covering the child's eyes.

Sesshomaru was too engrossed with the hot sensations Nageena was bringing to his erection to notice the two females who had come into his room. He only snapped out of his revere when he heard Rin's name being yelled from behind him. Nageena had already stopped her movements. She withdrew her mouth from him and glared at the two humans.

"Rin, leave please," Kagome demanded of her gently. Rin looked frightened and confused about what she had seen. She clung to Kagome's leg seeing Sesshomaru's red eyes. Rin looked once more at her father like figure and bounded from the room.

The eerie silence stretched and Kagome could feel anger and resentment rise with every passing second. She didn't know what to say, "Sesshomaru, me and Rin would like to pick the blue flowers in the yard, will that be alright?" If Sesshomaru didn't hold such a high standard of himself he would have gawked at her. This human came in here to ask about flowers!

"Pfft, is that all you came to ask, stupid human bitch," sneered Nageena. Kagome smirked, "I may be the human, but at least I'm not the harlot who gets on the floor to prove her _worth_, which isn't much. " Nageenas eyes flashed and she made a move to attack Kagome, but stopping only when hearing Sesshomaru's snarl.

"Leave Nageena, right now," he commanded roughly, he could feel his control slip away. With one last glare at Kagome she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Sesshomaru didn't waste time and grabbed Kagome by her hair. She protested in outrage, punching at his chest to get him off her. "Get your disgusting hands off of me!" she screamed, "I don't want you to touch me!" He snarled and flung her back against the wall. Kagome could feel her head slam into the brick and she suddenly felt dizzy and disoriented. Sesshomaru grabbed her top and ripped it, Kagome whimpered, trying to cover herself. She looked up into the red eyes of Sesshomaru and knew instantly this would end badly.

He slapped her hands away and dipped his head down to feast on her left nipple. Kagome bit her bottom lip to keep her moan at bay. She felt his claws roam lower ripping her skirt and thrusting his hand into her panties. His fingers worked their way over her clit; she opened her mouth to scream at him but was silenced by his mouth. His index finger found its way into her dry cavern and she cried out in his hand. She could feel the pain erupt from the base of her thighs.

His fangs were shredding her lips. This wasn't meant to pleasure her, it was meant to punish her, to show her that she was below him. Narrowing her eyes, she bit into his tongue and he hastily for a split second pulled away. With all her might she shoved him off of her, she dashed to the door but was cut off by a hand snaking its way around her wrist and throwing her to the floor.

"No,No! Stop it!" he slapped her across her face making her head whip to the other side and with his knees parted her thighs.

Kagome screamed when he entered her.

Kagome kept screaming as he took her.

How did this come to happen to her?

Why did this happen to her….


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, it's not mine, we all figure right?**_

Enjoy chapter 15.

Kagome laid beneath the panting demon his eyes alternating between crimson and gold. He suddenly snarled and grabbed his forehead. Kagome was staring wide eyed up at Sesshomaru, 'was he trying to fight his beast?' His eyes shot open and they were amber now. She whimpered and turned her face away from his, feeling humiliated.

He had raped her again. His _beast_ had actually, it didn't make much of a difference, they were both the same person.

Sesshomaru shook his head to clear it of the haze he was in. He looked down at Kagome to find her glaring up at him, she was naked and he could see the bruises align her shoulders and neck, right below her bite mark.

"Would you mind getting off me now?" she asked non to gently. He raised an eyebrow, "what happened woman?" Kagome looked at him confusedly, 'didn't he remember?'

She glared and moved around, trying to get him off her. His hands grasped her shoulders and moved her eyes to where they were looking into his. "What happened?"

"Oh please like you don't remember!" she grit her teeth together, "God, just get off me please!" she screamed loudly. He slapped is hand over her mouth and shut his eyes, trying to gain back some of his control. This beast would be the death of him.

Kagome whimpered and felt tears leave the corner of her eyes to collapse behind her neck, making water behind her ears.

Sesshomaru suddenly remembered all of the events and he sighed. He opened his eyes to find her crying, he released her mouth and pulled away from her.

Kagome squeaked and tried to use her hands to cover her exposed body from his gaze. He twirked an eyebrow, "I have seen everything human, no need to try to be modest."

She seethed, "Well one of us has to be, my _lord_." He stared stonily at her, there it was again, her insolence, this woman had an extremely strong spirit and stubborn streak. There was suddenly a light knock on the door, "K,Kagome," a small voice came through the crack, "I,I'm scared, I heard screaming."

Kagome gasped, it was Rin, she must have heard them. "I'll be out in just a moment Rin; I cut myself on something, that's what the screaming was. Sesshomaru helped me," she finished lamely. Sesshomaru stared at her all the more, "Why did you lie to her?" he asked Kagome.

"I need clothes," she said to him. "You'll answer me," he said to her, "I didn't tell her the truth because her image of you shouldn't be tarnished just because of my spite. Even if she did see you with Nageena. Still, she didn't know what that was and won't."

Sesshomaru observed the female in front of him. She may have been a human, but she was one of the wisest he had ever come across. She reminded him of somebody he once knew.

"I need some clothes though," she said changing the subject. Sesshomaru nodded and went into the room to his right. He came out a second later fully dressed. He then proceeded to the room on his left; coming from there he threw her a kimono.

"You'll not wear your odd clothes in my home," he told her. Kagome slipped the kimono over her head and stared at him icily. "I would like a room please, preferably one away from you," she bit out hatefully. "You'll stay in this room," he said to her. "You are my mate and I don't want anyone to think otherwise."

Kagome could feel the anger bubbling up again, "Can't you just do this one thing for me? I'm not even your real mate, Nageena is!" She felt tears swell again behind her eyes, she pushed them back roughly.

"She'll service you more than I will, I can assure you _master_." Sesshomaru snarled and grabbed her by her neck, "You keep speaking to me in such a way, and you'll be exactly where she was." Kagome's eyes widened and she slapped him across the face. She bolted to the door and this time nothing stopped her. Thanking god she ran out of the room.

Sesshomaru touched his face and felt the heat from where her fingers had slashed across him.

"Jaken!" he bellowed. The door opened to reveal his sidekick sauntering his way in, "Yes milord?" he asked him.

"Find a room for the Miko," Jaken nodded and bowed his head to Sesshomaru and then was gone. Sesshomaru looked around at his study to see the overturned books littering the floor from he and the Miko's….excursions.

He growled again and sat down, there had to be something wrong with him. Why had this human affected him so? He hadn't meant for her to catch him and Nageena, he certainly hadn't meant for Rin to witness it either. He slammed his fist against the wood of his desk and shut his eyes. He felt so incredibly weak against his inner demon, it seemed like he always showed up now.

'Father, is this how it felt like, being with that human woman?'

He suddenly remembered who Kagome reminded him of.

Izayoi.

He had only met the human woman once, but he could tell by her scent she was a strong. Not demon strong, but spirit strong and in some odd sense he figured why his father was attracted to her. She wasn't cold and cut off like his mother was. She seemed full of life and warm, but when pushed could put up quite the fight.

He suddenly felt very ill at this thought. Kagome was the spitting image of Izayoi and what if Sesshomaru was indeed the spitting image of Inutaisho, following in his footsteps.

No, no his situation was far more different than his fathers. He supposed.

He had never asked his father how he came to meet this human woman and why. There was an instant in which Sesshomaru had mentioned her and he saw his father's eyes turn from amber to crimson.

Was it all humans who did this to them?

Or only the ones they mated?

He had a feeling this situation would turn into a bad one.

He did not want to follow in his father's footsteps, Inutaishos death was a disgraceful one. Dying for a human wench, he didn't care how strong she seemed to be, he would never put his life on the line for one.

Never.


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome had run from the room, leaving Sesshomaru in his study. She collapsed in a heap not too far away from the door. He had managed to rape her again. After all that had happened between them, he had raped her. Putting her face in her hands she released her tension. She had to do something; she had to get out of there. What was the point in residing in this place? He had a mate here; even if he didn't solely claim her as one. No, she had to leave, whatever the cost.

Looking around the corner she caught sight of her bag pushed against the bricked wall. She looked around making sure no one was around, for some odd reason no guards stood in the front entrance. She thanked god. She could hastily make her escape.

Grabbing her yellow sack, she opened it to grab her extra shoes. There was no point in putting on her school uniform. One: If Sesshomaru chased after her, he would be expecting her to change. Two: wherever she was going she could blend in better and people wouldn't think she was a demon and end her life.

She slipped the shoes on and tied the laces with great ease, careful not to make too much noise.

It was growing dark outside and she knew soon would be her perfect opportunity.

Kagome opened the door and left it open, closing it would attract noise. Looking around the yard again she saw one guard pacing in the front, watching hastily for any sort of threat to descend. Kagome had to move around him, he would undoubtedly give her position away.

He was walking towards the right of the house and Kagome darted to the left. There was tall grass growing and she ducked behind them, sliding on her belly to avoid his sight.

He kept walking in the specified direction and Kagome took this as her chance to get farther. He never even turned around. 'Hmph, some guard,' she said to herself.

She stood back up around the fence like area and looked around again, there was nobody. Looking out in front of her there was a large meadow. Nothing could stop her now, she could taste freedom and she took it. Bolting as fast as she could she hit the meadow never once looking back.

Sesshomaru would probably sense her non presence and come looking for her. Once she reached the woods she stopped running and looked around for a specific plant.

Every crack of a branch made her jump and whimper. She searched frantically for the substance, 'oh come on! Kaede told me it was everywhere in feudal Japan!' she finally saw it her eyes lighting up. Snatching it up from the roots she twisted it in her hands, forming a sort of juice. Looking around again she slipped the kimono off for a second. She took the juices and rubbed them frantically on her body.

She twisted it again and this time covered her legs. One last squeeze she put the rest on her face and neck. Rubbing her neck she felt the mating mark Sesshomaru had insued in her flesh. That was the strongest pull for the two of them. Grabibng some of the leaves off the plant she mushed them up. She knew it was gross but it had to be done. Taking the leaves she smeared there juices into the mating mark. Kagome felt a burn and it made her eyes water. Biting her lip she hoped he didn't feel it too.

She hid the plant, there was no doubt he knew what its powers were. Kagome hid it inside the folds of her kimono, if by any chance she needed more later.

She looked behind her and to the sides, no one was around her. There was no time to waste though, she had to make it back to her group, or somewhere safe. He would be coming after her and probably soon; he at least would _try _to come after her.

Kagome started to run again, she felt such rejoicement in her heart that she was finally rid of Sesshomaru's presence, but then fear crept within her. No matter where she went he could follow her, even through the well he could travel.

After fifteen minutes of alternating between running and jogging, Kagome slowed down to catch her breath. The ground she covered wasn't much and she couldn't see an inch in front of her face. She suddenly remembered she had a flashlight in her bag. Putting the heavy article on the ground she shifted through it. Finding her flashlight she snapped it on. She could make a fire but it would have to be later. She was still too close to Sesshomaru and his home. No doubt someone would see the smoke and notify him of it.

Making sure she had extra batteries she proceeded to move forward.

An hour had passed she was sure of it, she was hearing things and the forest was starting to frighten her.

'This should be far enough,' she told herself. She knew by now he had noticed her absence, she really didn't want to stop at all, she couldn't afford to waste time knowing he was probably after her now.

The night wasn't cold, 'the fire can't happen,' she knew he'd see it; it would only be a matter of time. She had to rest though; she would collapse from exhaustion if she didn't. Scanning the area she had stopped at she looked around for any demons. There was nothing. She reached back into her bag and pulled out a granola bar. She scarfed it down and after she was done, scanned the area again. There was still nothing.

Yawning, she pulled out a small jacked she carried with her and folded it across her legs. 'No wonder women were these Kimonos even in my era; they certainly keep the warmth in.' Kagome was asleep in two seconds.

**Back to Sesshomaru:**

He hadn't smelled her, hadn't even caught a whiff of her scent…anywhere.

He growled and stormed about the castle, looking in all the rooms. He went down into the dungeons she wasn't down there either.

Descending back towards his study, he was stopped by someone he didn't really have patience to be dealt with.

Nageena.

"So, she's gone is she? Well it's for the best really, she's a human, and I'm a demon. She can't compete. Especially after what she saw today."

Sesshomaru ignored her and stood by his desk, looking but not really seeing the notes on his scrolls. "Let's celebrate Sesshomaru?" she asked wriggling her eyebrows.

She had started to say something else when suddenly he strolled over to her and grasped her by the neck. "Where did you send her?" he growled between alternating eyes.

Nageena hissed at him, "I sent her nowhere, she probably left on her own accord, and if she did, we both know why!" His eyes widened, he flung her away from him. Unsheathing his tokijin, he held it up in front of her, "Useless."

Nageena shrieked as the blade cut through her chest, she could feel the blade slide through her heart.

Her last seconds ticked by as he just stared at her emotionlessly.

He should have cared to see her die; she was a present to him from his father. But, she caused more harm than good. The present to him was one of selfishness and he briefly wandered again why his father had left such a cold hearted person to tend to his _undertakings._

Blood seeped from her mouth, "O-Oh S-Sesshomaru, you have killed me, but i-in being y-you, y-you have k-k-killed o-one m-more."

He knarred his teeth together and withdrew the sword from her chest. "Silence!" he bellowed, and with one last swing of his sword, Nageena was no more.

**Two hours later:**

Kagome awoke to darkness; she looked up into the sky to see the stars shining brightly. Standing up she stretched, her little nap ensued new energy into her bones and for that she was grateful. The moon was so bright tonight.

She wouldn't need her flashlight anymore. Clicking the off switch she slid it back into her traveling bag. While she did this, the sound behind her didn't go unnoticed. Spinning around she grabbed the knife she stowed away in the bottom of the bag. The sound sounded like footsteps, slow, non-rushed footsteps.

Suddenly the thing making the noises darted out…Kagome tightened her hold on the knife. It was nothing but a rabbit.

Kagome breathed out her relief and shook off her distress.

Sesshomaru had to have known she was gone by now. He had to have looked for her.

'Or, he's too busy with Nageena,' she said to herself, she hoped it was that.

Looking ahead there was nothing but clear path and easy terrain; she'd cover more ground before she stopped again.

* * *

**One hour later:**

Sesshomaru had been looking for her. He didn't smell her anywhere!

His beast was howling inside him, desperately wanting to unleash, he pushed it back down. Letting out his beast right now would solve nothing, only ensue useless carnage.

He had a pronounced headache; slaying Nageena took more of an emotional tole on him than he cared to admit to. She was, after all, a gift to him from his deceased father. He knew though, if he kept her alive more of this nonsense would happen. And he just couldn't let that come to pass.

He sniffed the air and smelt nothing.

'Well, she didn't just evaporate,' he said to himself. His patience was wearing thin of her games, and when he found her…god help her.

He would make her suffer like she never had before. Making her alpha reside to smelling trees and plants to catch a glimpse of her scent! He could feel his control slip; as soon as it came it was gone. He needed to remain in resistor, to many times now he had his beast overcome him. It was all that humans fault, it was every humans fault.

How had his father even fallen in love with such a stubborn, persistent _entity? _

He _refused_ to let that same fate befall him.

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped and sniffed to his right. He felt her, but only a small trace of her. Wherever she was, she wasn't making his feat in finding her easy.

He continued to press on.

**With Kagome: **

She felt it, the sudden twist in the air. Her skin was tingling and she knew he was somewhere where she had been. Had the plant worked? Stopping, she pulled the plant from her folds and scrubbed it on her skin again.

She smelt like plants and the earth.

Tucking it back safely away she continued to head north.

Her scent was gone now. He couldn't sense her anymore, she was completely gone.

Growling low and feral he picked up a rock and hurled it towards a tree knocking it over. The young demon lord had never snapped so forcefully before. His father would have quite the laugh over what was happening and the thought only made him angrier.

Sesshomaru felt his control leave him altogether. Walking was useless to find this human _bitch._ He'd have to resort to non-human form. He felt his fangs fall into place and his face contort into a dog's snout. He bounced off two trees and flew into the air. Landing, he was no longer a human, but a gigantic dog. To hell with sniffing, he ran ahead of him, towards the north.

**Back to Kagome…Again:**

She could sense the aura; it was drawing nearer and nearer.

Kagome felt her mating mark begin to tingle and she knew this wasn't good. She knew exactly who was bounding towards her at such a quick rate. Looking around for a hiding spot she saw a log.

He was upon her now. Wasting no time she threw her bag in, and then herself. Lying in the big log she pulled out the plant again and scrubbed herself and then the outer rim of the log. Suddenly a crashing of trees brought her head up, there before her was a great white dog, his eyes bleeding red. She knew exactly who it was. Curling herself into a ball she whimpered, tears rolling down her face. 'Please god, please don't let him find me…'

**No spoilers.**

**Does he find her?**


	17. Chapter 17

_**This chapter was very hard to write for me, so be gentle.**_

He felt her, he could feel her. She was very near; the thing was he couldn't smell her anywhere. Sesshomaru looked around, stamping his big, white paw into the ground. His aggravation was mounting, as second by second ticked by his anger was strengthening and he feared that if he found her, he'd most likely kill her.

Then…there it was, the whiff of her scent that he needed. It smelled salty…tears.

His red eyes roamed over the trees, looking above them to find her not there. Smelling the ground he drew nearer to the log.

Kagome could feel her heart beat from her chest. He was going to find her, she knew it, she might as well just jump out and scream surprise. Maybe he'd spare her life then. She saw his head incline near the log and suddenly there eyes connected. A rush of panic overcame her as she screamed. A deadly roar filled the area making her whimper in fright. He brought his paw down on the front of the log, where she wasn't positioned…thank god.

She squirmed out of the end as he tried to break his paw free of the debris. Her bag was stuck and she flung it down forgetting it.

Sprinting into the trees, she heard the growl behind her; looking back briefly she saw that he was still stuck. The anger bounded off him in waves and she feared for her life, never had she experienced Sesshomaru this angry before. Never.

Her feet were going as fast as they could but she still heard the roars as if he were right in her ear. She was feeling herself having an anxiety attack. 'Stay calm Kagome, stay calm, just keep running,' she suddenly had a strange flash of De ja vu, this is exactly how the mating night had gone. He had chased her through the woods until he caught her like an animal.

And this is how her adventure through the trees would end as well. She knew it.

Suddenly, she stopped hearing the roars and there was nothing but silence. It didn't make her feel better, but worse, silence didn't mean something was over, silence meant it had just begun.

She should not have stopped, straining her ears she heard the falling of a tree in the distance, he had finally gotten free of the log.

Screaming she dashed off again, her legs were burning from being pushed so hard.

To the left of her, suddenly she saw the great white paw beside her.

He whipped his head down hitting the side of her with his head. She flew through the air to land in a heap by an oak tree. She got back up quickly and continued to run.

She heard another roar and then no more. Looking behind her she came face to face with Sesshomaru, his face was dirty and his eyes were solid amber. He was flexing his claws, the green poison over filling his hand, at that moment she knew she would lose this race. Had she ever thought she could win?

Whimpering she continued to run. He was beside her in a second; he wasted no time in grabbing her arm, but grabbed her hair slamming her down to the hard ground.

**Okay, everybody who doesn't like violence, I would advise you to not read this part. **

**Fair warning.**

She rolled over and felt his fist connect with her cheek. She lashed out at his face and raked his flesh with her nails. He shouted and grasped her wrists with his right arm.

She whimpered and flung her body about making his task harder. Using his knee he pressed it into her stomach. He bent down to her neck and smelled her mating mark; he growled and started to lick it. Suddenly he pulled back and snarled at her.

The mark had burnt his tongue, "What the hell did you do!" he roared hitting her again. She could feel the blood pour from her lips as she shook her head. He bent back down and moved her head to the left, squirming again she could feel his teeth grazing her skin. Suddenly he lifted his head and roared, she she could his fangs lengthening. His eyes turning a blood red.

He bent back down to her and before she knew it he had sunk his teeth into her skin. His eyes were alternating again, and he could feel his beast take control, the rage was to much for him. Never in his life had he been so angry.

She was sobbing, her tears mixing in with her blood from her split lips. She could feel his fangs within her neck, he hadn't released her yet.

Then as soon as it had begun it ended. He was sitting up, glaring at her. Her hand moved up to her mouth to wipe the blood away.

He reached down and grabbed her hair lifting her off the ground, her neck was on fire and she could feel the pain spread throughout her body.

He turned her head again to the right and this time sank his teeth into the left side of her neck. She wailed and flailed around kicking him with her legs and pulling his hair.

Sesshomaru released her and punched her across the face again. She saw the blood fly from her nose as she slumped against the ground, he was going to beat her to death, and she couldn't take much more of this.

He grabbed her biceps and shook her, "You ran from me you stupid wench, did you really think you could escape this Sesshomaru so easily!"

He flung her back down and leaned down to grab her collar. Raising his fist he struck her across the face again. She screeched, "I'm so sorry, please please you're gonna kill me…"

He back handed her.

Sesshomaru couldn't stop his beast, he was far to gone. At this rate, the woman was right, she would surely die.

Kagome could feel the light leaving her.

Sesshomaru knew he had to stop, trying to back up from her he grabbed his head and howled. He suddenly raised his arm and struck himself, he felt so weak, when had all this gotten so out of control, when had his beast basically taken him over?

'Don't fight me Sesshomaru! This is what that bitch deserves for leaving us!'

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru fought himself, he was fighting his beast, fighting to gain back control.

His eyes settled on red as he ran towards her. Kagome watched sadly as she knew he was going to strike the finishing blow.

Before he could get to her, he was suddenly flung back by an invisible force; he crashed into a tree taking it down.

Sesshomaru felt a throbbing down by his waist to see Tenseiga pulsing. He felt the blood throb within him and he cried out, hot tears clouding his vision. He couldn't breathe as the heat made his way into his head.

Kagome witnessed everything and was exceedingly confused.

Sesshomaru had fought his beast and had lost, but she looked down to see Tenseiga pulsing at his side…gasping she knew the sword had fought his beast out so he wouldn't kill her. Sobbing, she watched as the demon beat himself up flushing the rest of the beast away for the time being.

Moving, she crawled over to him. The one attacking her wasn't Sesshomaru.

"S-Sesshomaru, s-s-stop it," his hair was drenched in his and her blood.

The heat was ebbing into a dull throb. He could finally breath again, he looked up to find Kagome stroking his face.

He was dumbfounded by her actions. She was bleeding profusely after his beating and she was stroking his cheek.

An emotion swelled in his chest.

He reached down and lifted her into his arms.

He had to help her before she lost to much blood.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter was hard for me to write, but now everybody knows how hard of a time Sesshomaru is having controlling his beast.**


	18. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authors Note: **

**Important:**

Hello, so today I got on my reviews to find a very upset reviewer saying some very interesting things to me.

Listen, I apologize if this story offends anybody, but before you even start reading I put a warning that this story contains rape scenes. Nobody is forcing you to read my story. I also have the areas _marked_ to where the scenes happen; **again** nobody is forcing you to read my story.

I work hard on this, believe it or not, and it doesn't feel great when someone's cussing at me everywhere saying that I'm f'd up for writing it.

I wrote this to just explain altogether what this story is about and to say that anymore negative reviews like that, I may just take it down because I'm not putting up with being cursed at, saying they wish this stuff would happen to me.

Ok, we all know by now that yes Sesshomaru rapes Kagome, but it's not really Sesshomaru, it's his beast. There are two sides to him. And, right now his beast is to the point where the things he does, Sesshomaru doesn't even remember them.

**Kagomes standpoint:**

The person who reviewed also said they don't know how Kagome could fall in love with her rapist.

**AGAIN**: Sesshomaru himself isn't the one doing half of these things. No, he's not nice to her afterwards because that's not how he is, he won't feel complete remorse for her because she's a human. Not yet anyway….

I'm going to continue writing, and like I said if you don't like stories like mine, **DON'T READ IT**. It's that simple, is it not?

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, positively.

Have a great day.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello, Sesskag here.

So, I've read all your reviews and reread the other one and I know now that I can't stop writing this story, I've already planned out everything I want to happen in it. I appreciate the positive reviews I received telling me to not stop writing. I realized that maybe I was a bit too sensitive about the review the ignoramus left me. It's not my fault people can't read warnings.

But anyway, I'm staying right here writing the rest of this for all you lovelies who want it.

I love you (:

-H

There isn't anything to worry about in this chapter, other than its rather sad.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly to the fading light outside the window. She moaned and felt every bone in her body ache. Managing a peak around she realized she was in a small hut with a fire burning on the right hand side. There was a table and also two chairs lined a long the wood. Quirking an eyebrow she was suddenly confused as to her situation, where was she?

Trying to sit up she realized she was nude beneath her blanket, she squeaked in protest, what in the entire world? Lifting up the blanket, the blush disappeared from her cheeks and a grim line settled upon her bruised features. A long her abdomen there was a purple bruise, the size of a football; she touched it and sucked in her breath. It was extremely tender and the swelling a long it had yet to go down.

She instinctively reached up to her face to feel a gash go from the top of her left eye to the bottom of her lips. Shutting her eyes to block out the gory images that filled her head of what she had just went through she laid her head back down.

Was Sesshomaru here? She hoped not. He had done enough damage to her to last her many lifetimes.

Thinking back to the previous day she felt tears cloud behind her eyes. Blinking, she noticed the flap of the door swish open.

Kagome hadn't planned on seeing a sturdy woman, taller than she enter the room. Her features showed no sign of being a demon and for this Kagome was glad. She was undoubtedly human; the lines etched across her face showed she was probably closing in on her later years. Behind her ambled in a man, he too was line driven and moreover her husband. But why was she here with them?

"Oh you're awake?" she questioned Kagome, smiling softly, "You're looking a lot better than when he dropped you off."

Her breath hitched and she opened her mouth to ask who had dropped her off. Before she could, the woman went on with her statement.

"Ah yes, Sesshomaru, our lord, he is ruler over our Western Lands. He said he needed us to heal you and he told us to give you this…." She promptly handed kagome the small piece of paper, or whatever writing substance he had written on.

Kagome's mouth went arid at the words she read. Upon the sheet he had given her permission to no longer be his mate. To say the least, she no longer had a choice in the matter. He had denied being her mate, and he didn't care what dishonor came with it. That's at least what she gathered from the note. Thrusting her hand up to her neck she no longer felt the bite mark upon her right shoulder, it was gone.

Tears filled her eyes again and she crumpled up what he had said to her, permanently, or just for the time being dispelling it from her eye sight. He had abandoned her, was basically what he told her. He couldn't take it, or try to make anything better but had left. Had dumped her off at some god forsaken village and took his leave. Sesshomaru had raped her, abused her, took her from her family, from her friends and now he was gone.

Shaking, she slowly put the pads of her hands up to her eyes and started to wail with grief.

The woman looked at her sadly. She felt so sorry for the ningen, miko woman. She had been used, that much was for sure.

Sesshomaru:

He had done the right thing. Picking her up from the ground that day of their fall out, her blood covering his clothes, his hair, his person, he knew exactly what he had to do. Sesshomaru understood that his beast had gotten out of hand. He had to dispel of their bond before he could try to fix it, or his beast would always come looking for her.

Sesshomaru went to the first village he came across, he knew it well; it was in the center of the Western Lands. One of the four that had the least problems and the men could defend the village quite well.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed to him, some blanched at the blood covering him and some shook with fear.

There was a woman in the village, a moderate priestess that could aid him. Sakura.

Sakura and her husband, Tamiya were an elderly couple, but they were trustworthy to see to Kagome. Her powers weren't great, but her courage covered up for it. In some strange fashion, she reminded him of an older Kagome, her heart was pure and her teachings were wise.

Upon seeing them, they were outside as well, proudly bowing to their lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Welcome, how may I service you?" Sakura asked him.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, "I need you to look after her. Do not let her meander off, she will."

Sakura inclined her head at her husband, telling him with her shifting to take the young female, "May I know what has happened to her lord?" She requested to Sesshomaru, currently fixated on a bruise that was rising beneath the woman's skin.

"An accident."

She looked up at him; he had no hint of expression on his face. "She is my former mate."

Suddenly it clicked for Sakura, "Hai, of course."

She could not question, she wanted to. There was far more to this story then what he was putting off. Someone had done quite the number on this little woman.

Turning to Kagome and then back to Sesshomaru, "Former?" she asked boldly.

He nodded, his eyes looking up to the darkening sky. Reaching into his folds he pulled out a piece of written material, "Give this to her."

The old woman took it and nodded, "I will do that. Now, I have to start tending to her, have a safe journey my lord." She bowed again and smiled at him.

With a nod of his head, Sakura's husband picked Kagome up gently and took her into their hut.

Sesshomaru watched as pain spread through his head. His beast knew what was taking place and was trying to tell Sesshomaru not to go through with something so drastic.

Gathering up his youkai, he left the village in his ball of light.

He appeared back outside the village and started to walk again. The pounding in his head increased tenfold, some of it due to his beast and the other due to the blood that soaked through his hamaka. The overpowering scent was making his senses swim; he shook his head to clear it as he sniffed the air for a hot spring.

He had to find Totosai.

Totosai would know what was going on. Was Tenseiga what held back his beast the last time?

He remembered the sword had done it numerous times before. But, this time felt different; when it pulsed against his hip it sent a spurt of heat up his side. Like it was trying to burn out his beast.

Flaring his nostrils he caught the scent of a hot spring nearby.

**Back to Kagome:**

Kagome laid there staring up at the ceiling to the hut. Was Sesshomaru going to come back?

The old woman and her husband had gone out to hunt for food. Kagome was not to go anywhere until her wounds were fully healed.

Unexpectedly, out of nowhere a rush of sickness came over Kagome. She clutched her still tender belly and bolted up, she ran from the hut outside to retch on the ground.

It seemed like forever before it stopped. Kagome gasped, trying feebly to catch her breath, she gagged again at the horrible taste in her mouth. Shutting her eyes and slumping down, she clutched her stomach again. There were many things that could be wrong with her. Sesshomaru could have hit her hard enough to cause internal injuries, but from the lack of blood she doubted it.

There was one other.

No, it couldn't be that, she had started her cycle that day; the cramps in her belly had told her so.

It could also be stress. That was probably the better preference, and the only one she could bring herself to fully think about.

She heard a gasp inside the hut and realized the people had come back, only to find her gone. The woman ran out of the hut and spun around to see Kagome hunched over on the side of her house, vomit all over the ground. She clucked and sighed, "You poor dear, here let me help you up."

Kagome offered her hand to the woman. She gently took her and hauled her to her feet.

She put her arm around her shoulder and led her back into hut, gently putting her back into the bed. Sakura searched the ground for a pot and found one, "Here lovely, if you have to be sick again, here's something for you."

Kagome nodded her head in gratitude, cracking a tiny smile.

Sakura looked her over, furrowing her brows in concentration, 'what could have made the miko sick?' she asked herself. Suddenly, the flap opened again, her husband came in with a skinned rabbit. Smiling in his direction, "thank you dear, are you hungry?" she asked Kagome.

The rabbit looked very appetizing, and she was starving. She nodded and Sakura smiled again, "Alright, it should be done here quickly."

As Sakura and her husband set to preparing the meal, Kagome listened to all the giggles of the female as she worked close to her love. She was jealous of their intimacy, it seemed like every male in Kagome's life was cold and distant from her. Either leaving her, or running off to someone else. The bitter taste of anger swelled in her again and she looked away from them feeling tears once again budding behind her eyes.

**Sesshomaru:**

He had properly bathed, washing her blood and his blood off of himself.

Now, he had to go find Totosai.

* * *

Well, I'll end it here.

I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you didn't I'm sorry.

Reviews?


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome awoke during the night with sharp pains in her abdomen. They were almost unbearable and she let out a gut wrenching moan, clutching at the sheets. The sweat drops were beading on her forehead and she knew these weren't menstrual cramps, they were much more intense.

It felt like her back was on fire. Another cramp seized her, and this time she couldn't hold in the painful moan as she felt something hot on her inner thigh.

Gasping, she threw off the blanket to see red stream down her legs.

She screamed.

Kagome noticed moving in the corner of the room. Sakura had awoken abruptly to see what was happening.

"What is it child?" she asked kagome quickly. Kagome was thrashing about wildly on the bed. Sakura's eyes traveled down to her thighs and gasped.

"W-What's happening to me!" Kagome yelled. Sakura grabbed up the bedding and threw it over her shoulder. Gripping her dress, she tore it open. "Child, you are having a miscarriage…"

Kagome could feel the tears trickle, "N-No I wasn't pregnant!" she yelled, "I didn't know I was pregnant!"

Sakura held onto her legs as her husband rushed over. She shooed him away, "Go get some hot water and towels, bring as many as you can!" He hurriedly scurried from the room.

Kagome was choking on sobs by now as the hot rush poured down her legs. "Dearie, you must push." Kagome frantically shook her head, "I don't want to lose my baby…" she sobbed.

Sakura could feel tears well up and pushed them back down, "I know sweetie, but it cannot be helped now."

Kagome tore at the sheets as another searing hot cramp hit her. She bit her lip and pushed with all she had. Sakura nodded her head, "another, another."

A few more pushes and Sakura had the baby out of her. Kagome saw it through hazy eyes, it was incredibly small, not even formed yet, and she didn't even know it was inside of her.

She yelled up at the ceiling, yelled for her lost child and yelled for the father who had signed its death warrant.

Sakura laid the bundle in a small heap on her cot and tended to its mother. Kagome was still bleeding heavily. As she made her way over her husband ran in with two hot buckets of water and towels stuffed into his side.

Smiling slightly the woman took them from him and he excused himself from the room.

Kagome was fading in and out of consciousness still sobbing. "I'm so sorry child," Sakura said to her, taking her hand. Leaning down she hugged her and she didn't fight the tears anymore for the teenager before her.

Kagome sobbed with her at her loss. Why did all of this happen to her?

Sakura pulled herself together, wiping the tears away and set back to tending to Kagome. The bleeding had slowed profusely, which was a good thing.

Sakura dipped the towel in the hot water and set it between Kagomes thighs. The woman hissed at the contact. Holding it there for a few minutes the woman removed it to see the bleeding had almost stopped.

Kagome watched her, embarrassed….and heartbroken.

"Do I bury it?" she asked her quietly.

Sakura stopped and looked at her, "You can tomorrow, for tonight you need a lot of rest."

"No! I can't just leave her there to rot on that cot!" Kagome shrieked, "It has to be tonight, please….tonight."

Sakura looked at her again, taking in her physical state; she looked alright to not go far. "Alright."

Helping Kagome up, she gave her a new kimono. "If you feel anymore bleeding, tell me, and don't try to hide it because I'll see." Kagome nodded and clutched at her hand. Sakura called in her husband again and told him to hold onto her.

He took her hand and smiled at her, nervously, 'What was he supposed to say? I'm sorry?' he looked the young creature over slowly and felt a deep pity for her.

Sakura retrieved the infant and handed it to its mother. Kagome looked down at the baby and felt the tears slide down her face to fall onto the bundle below.

She looked up and nodded to the couple.

They left the confinement of the hut and descended into the night.

* * *

Sesshomaru finally made it to Totosai's mountain. He watched as the smoke swirled around the air and he observed as it danced on the surface. He had stood outside Totosai's lair for it seemed perpetuity.

"Sesshomaru, are you going to come in?" came a voice from the inside. He inwardly groaned and slowly stepped in.

Totosai was working on a steel sword, blowing smoke from his mouth onto the blade. Sesshomaru moved up beside him.

"Is there something you needed Sesshomaru, come for a new sword?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "not quit."

Totosai looked up and stopped his work, "Then what do I owe this honor?"

Closing his eyes Sesshomaru started. "Did the Tenseiga control my father's beast?"

Totosai raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru, "What do you mean? Are you asking if your father ever lost control of his beast?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well Sesshomaru, he asked me to never tell you. I never thought it would come up in a conversation with you, so I just forgot all about it. But, yes he has, once."

He raised an eyebrow at the old man. Totosai continued, "Inuyashas mother, as you well know was a human. Well, one night something happened between the two to make your father lose his control. He never did confide in me what, but he came to me to figure out how to strengthen Tenseiga to keep it to where he could always control it."

Sesshomaru took this all in and told the old man to continue. "Well, your father had to go through many things to make the Tenseiga stronger."

"He went through tests?"

"Well, sort of. Why do you want to know all this Sesshomaru?"

He glared at the old man and turned his back, he didn't want to see his face as he explained. "I mated a human," he said quietly. Totosai bust out laughing and slapped momos back, "Ah yes even the cold hearted, human hater can mate with the mortals."

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, he felt the fury gale through him.

Fisting his hands up, he snatched the old man up, "Enough."

Totosai shut right up. "Well Sesshomaru, that isn't like you, is it? I imagine you must have lost control of your beast and mated her and that's why you're here?"

Nodding he answered, "Not only that, Tenseiga pulsed and shot up a burning spell the last time I lost control."

Totosai listened and nodded, "You think it has something to do with the human?"

"Yes."

Sighing, Totosai looked down, "Your father had the same problem and that's why he came to me. He knew both his sons would someday harbor some feelings towards humans and lose control along the way, it doesn't make sense, but that's how he looked at it. If it happened to him, it would happen to you, and it has Sesshomaru."

Feeling the anger towards his father escalate, he pushed it back down.

"What your father did to surpass his beast was unimaginable. He went through so many trials and terrors to strengthen that sword, almost to the point of his death."

"Did anything happen to Inuyashas mother?" he asked him.

"She got hurt along the way, your father may not have told you this but she had a miscarriage…and she didn't even know she was pregnant. That's what the beast does; it shuts out your seeing for the pup. When it's under control you can't sense anything you can only see and smell the unknown rage you feel."

Sesshomaru nodded. "How do I strengthen this sword Totosai?"

"Your father had to fight it on its own. He provoked it many times, taking off his sword, a lot of times he didn't win. He came to me many of times with bruises adorning his face and arms to where he had struck himself."

Sesshomaru nodded and turned on his heel.

"Wait, Sesshomaru, what human are you mated to? A princess?"

He kept walking.

"A miko."

Well, until next time everybody.

Reviews or I don't' write anymore!


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome was standing beside a large tree in the middle of the forest, the bundle still in her arms. Sakura and her husband watched the young woman bend her head down and kiss the small infant. It brought tears to the elder woman's eyes, to have to experience something so tragic at such a young age.

"I would like to place it here," she mumbled to the couple. The man nodded and brought out a digging tool, making a deep hole.

Sakura looked around and saw some blue flowers growing beside a bush, she hastily picked them.

Kagome could not bring herself to bend down to place the child in its grave. She didn't have the willpower. She didn't have the strength.

She dug her head into the bundle and let herself go. She felt a tear at her heart.

Sakura put her hand on her shoulder; she rubbed smooth circles on the girls back, trying in vain to sooth her. Kagome picked up her head and kissed the bundle one last time, finally kneeling down to place it in the grave.

Sakura handed the woman the flowers and Kagome gently placed them on top of the infant. Tamiya started to cover the hole again. Sakura was still tracing circles on the girls back, trying her hardest to ease the pain. She knew it wouldn't work.

Kagome wiped the tears away and turned away from the burial site. She was growing weary and tired. Her stomach was starting to hurt again.

"Can we go back?" she asked Sakura. The elder woman nodded and took the young mikos hand. Tamiya finished placing the dirt and followed the women back to the hut.

Kagome couldn't sleep, all her thoughts drifted to her lost child. She had cried and cried since the death of her baby, she didn't understand why all this had happened to her.

Then her mind drifted to darker places, why hadn't that bastard told her she was pregnant, he had to have known. He had been the one to seal the child's death warrant, and she would shove that in his face the next time she saw him. If she ever saw him again.

Kagome had grown to like the elder woman and her husband, they were exceedingly kind people. They didn't have to put up with her and they didn't have to help her that night when she was miscarrying either. They could have let her bleed to death. Perhaps they were doing it because Sesshomaru had told them to, she didn't know, but she was glad they were here.

She thought more and more about everything when finally her eyes drooped and she was in dream land.

Sesshomaru had been walking for what seemed like forever. He was very close to the village he had dropped her off at; he wondered how she was doing. Was she healing at all? He had done quite the number on her, and even he felt ashamed of himself for it. It was beneath him to ever hit a woman, even out of anger, and he had done it to her now multiple times.

What would his father think of him?

He glared and shook off that thought. Damn his father for not telling him something so important.

He didn't understand the methods on Inutaisho. Why had he copulated with a human, a fierce and powerful demon and yet his downfall had been a mortal. The thought was distasteful to him, and he couldn't help the little voice in the back of his mind, 'Sort of like Kagome?' his conscious asked him.

Sesshomaru shook his head as if to clear it. 'No, that woman is entirely different; I had to stay with her through obligation and obligation only.'

'You could have just killed her?' it asked him another annoying question. 'Ignoble, that's the way the half breed would have done it.' He growled at it, getting now highly irritated at himself.

The voice had died away at his growl and now he was left alone with the haunting thoughts. The woman was no longer his mate but he could feel a pull in her general direction. It irked him to no end, why had a human miko have such a great effect on his beast? Why had the whelps mother have such an effect on his father? He wanted answers but he feared the only way to get them was from the deceased dog demon himself.

Sighing, he continued on his trek.

Inuyasha sat beside the campfire staring into the embers; he watched the flames dance seeing only the face of his comrade.

_Sango and Miroku were quite after they had told Inuyasha what had happened in the hut between Sesshomaru and Kagome. _

_He felt so awful, he couldn't protect her. He should have gone with her that night; if he had none of this would be happening right now. No one knew where Kagome was, he had smelled his brother a few days ago but his friend was not with him. Sango and Miroku held him back as he had tried to get to his brother to kill him. _

"_It will only bring pain to Kagome Inuyasha," Sango said to him sadly. "We must leave it, there's nothing we can do." _

_Inuyasha jerked from them, "So your best plan is to do nothing!" Sango's eyes darkened, "go on, put Kagome in danger AGAIN, and this time he will surely kill her. You didn't see him that night Inuyasha, there's something wrong with his whole beast mode."_

_Miroku nodded his head, "We can't charge blindly in and question Sesshomaru. He wouldn't answer anyway." _

_Inuyasha huffed and turned around, "Well we have to do something; I didn't smell her with him, so chances are she's somewhere else right? Somewhere safe?"_

_Sango put her hand on his shoulder, "It is disgraceful to kill your mate, and Sesshomaru won't kill her Inuyasha. But that doesn't mean he won't hurt her…."_

_He spun back around. "What does that mean?"_

"_It means exactly what I said Inuyasha," she whispered. "Sesshomaru is having trouble with his beast, it seems to me he's having a very hard time keeping control over himself. "_

_Inuyasha blanched at the thought of Sesshomaru's beast, it must be three times worse than his own, and kagome had to live with it. He looked back to his friends, "We have to save her."_

_Miroku snatched him by the shoulders, "We cannot Inuyasha, we cannot charge in and try to SAVE Kagome, we don't stand a chance against Sesshomaru. And what if he changes? We'll all die including her. No, we have to wait it out."_

_Inuyasha jerked back and hit Miroku in the jaw. _

_Sango shrieked and bent down to observe the damage made to his face. Miroku looked up eyes ablaze, "My friend, I tell you this now, if you go after her, we will not follow you. You can lead yourself to yours and her death but we will not shadow and watch." _

_Inuyasha stood and listened to the crying of the Kitsune as it watched the entire display. _

_Shippo missed Kagome dearly. At first he thought she wanted to go with Sesshomaru, but after listening to Sango and Miroku tell the story, he knew he had been dead wrong and the look on Kagome's face that night haunted him._

_He watched as Inuyasha tried to reign in his emotions, as he watched the blood seep from Mirokus busted lip. _

_He dropped his head and covered his eyes with his bangs, "all of this is my fault, I didn't protect her." He then did something they didn't know he could do._

_He cried._

_It was heart wrenching to see someone so strong stand there and fall to pieces in front of you and Sango felt her lower lip tremble as she stood and reached for the broken half demon. "If she dies, I don't know how I'm going to live with myself."_

_Sango wrapped her arms around his frame, "She's strong Inuyasha, you know it's weird but I can still feel her, I can feel her energy. I know she's going to be alright."_

_Inuyasha got control of himself and contemplated her words. Yes, Kagome was stronger now, but in dealing with an out of control Taiyoukai, especially Sesshomaru he didn't know how she would overcome it._

Kagome awoke two days later with a splitting headache. Sakura and her husband were no longer in the hut, she looked outside the window, dawn was breaking.

'They must have gone to get food.'

Her hands instinctively ran down to her belly to where her child used to be. She felt no pain in her stomach anymore. She pulled off the covers to see no blood; she had completely stopped bleeding a few hours after the miscarriage.

Sakura had told her some things when they had gotten back to the hut as she was settling back into bed.

"_Child, you're probably wondering why this happened?"_

_Kagome shook her head, "No, I know why it did."_

_Sakura shook her head again, "It isn't because of Lord Sesshomaru dear, well he certainly didn't help. But no, most human women have a hard time delivering a hanyou."_

_Kagome stared at her and she continued, "It's just sometimes too hard on the woman's body."_

Kagome shook her head at the memory. She remembered back to Izayoi and wondered how she faired with Inuyashas birth, she knew she had died later on in his life so that means she lived through his birth.

Shaking her head she threw the blanket off of her and stood up. The warm air sent tingles up and down her skin.

Kagome wanted to walk around outside and visit her baby again.

She grabbed the blanket off the bed and left the hut.

Kagome remembered exactly where the grave was and trudged through the forest, it wasn't very far off.

When she finally got there she looked down at the small hole and felt tears well up again. She kneeled down and picked a flower placing it over the infants' grave. "I'm so sorry little one," she murmured through quivering lips. "I should have protected you…"

Sesshomaru could smell her, she was close now, and he smelled salt mixed in with her scent.

He was upon her now and saw that she was kneeling beside a small burial mound, a freshly made one.

Kagome could feel the presence of a youkai and she was not afraid at all, she didn't really care if it tore her to shreds, she already felt like she was in pieces.

Sesshomaru's eyes observed her; she was incredibly pale, he growled, 'those humans better be taking care of her.'

Kagome looked up to see a shadow beside the tree, a shadow with long hair.

She jumped up and glared at him. Sesshomaru was slightly shocked at her actions and how quickly she sensed him.

Kagome went over to him, "Come out Sesshomaru," she demanded, her voice never once unsteady. Sesshomaru stepped out, his eyes looking her over.

"Why do you kneel beside this grave Kagome?" he asked her. He watched as her eyes flashed and danced with the anger that rolled around inside the brown orbs. Why was she so irate?

"You killed it," she whispered, almost too where he couldn't hear her.

Sesshomaru inhaled, knowing what she was talking about.

'_She had a miscarriage, your father didn't tell you.'_ The words crashed against his skull, and he knew what had happened to her after he had left.

"I did not know," he murmured. Kagome shrieked and lashed out at him, "Don't feed me your lies! You killed my child! You killed YOUR child!"

He watched as she slammed her small fists against him her tears falling freely onto her arms as she kept swinging.

"How could you do this to me! How could you take something like that away from me! You cold hearted despicable bastard!" Kagome slapped him across the face.

He didn't move from his spot, "Now do it, go ahead and lose control and kill me, I won't fight this time. I'd rather die than stand here and look at you."

The words stung, hit so deep that it took his breath away. The death had been his fault; this whole ordeal had been the result of him being weak. And now he had lost his child.

Kagome stood and watched him, preparing for the strike down, but it never came.

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes to her and unveiled emotions she had never seen. She gasped as she watched his golden orbs reflex what he was feeling. He did care.

Shutting her eyes, she grabbed his hand. His eyes whipped down to their joined fingers. " I don't know what's happening to you Sesshomaru, or why this happened to me but…I believe in fate."

Sesshomaru gulped at her words, she looked up at him and licked her lips.

"I honestly did not know Kagome," he said to her quietly.

She nodded, not sure if she fully believed him, "Why did you just leave me here?"

"I've been talking with Totosai," he told her. Kagome raised her eyebrow, "About Tenseiga."

Nodding again she turned around, "And, you said you no longer wanted to be my mate."

"Yes, we are no longer connected."

Kagome felt a blow to her heart and sniffed trying not to show it. He reached for her shoulder and moved her to face him. Her eyes didn't reach his; he knew what she was feeling.

He moved her chin to where she had to look at him. "I have to fix this; I do not wish to detriment you further."

Kagome's eyes widened and she felt a stirring in her heart. Before she knew what she was doing, she was standing on her toes to gently kiss his cheek.

He blanched at the contact, she seemed so frail, so warm, and he felt the stirring within him.

Kagome felt his tensing and jerked away, afraid.

"By the grace of Kami, I did not know about the child," his guilt fully hitting him. 'Gods, is this what his father went through?'

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Sesshomaru finally reached for her and stroked her hair.

"I might give you another?" he asked. Kagome knew what he was talking about and a blush stained her cheek.

He leaned down and chastely kissed her lips.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

Kagome stared at him and turned around. "I'm sorry, I c-can't."

Sesshomaru watched her fight her emotions and nodded to himself, he wasn't going to force anything upon her anymore. Turning to the forest he moved to leave.

Kagome caught this and grabbed his sleeve, "Where are you going now?" He stopped and looked at her, noticing she was crying again, "To fix this."

He started to move forward again and she let the silk slide through her fingers until it dropped from them completely, it was such a small movement, but it meant so much. Biting her lip she watched him go, wondering if he'd ever come back.

Feeling horrible she bolted from the forest.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to turn back to her, he wanted to, but he knew she needed this time to gather herself back together and he felt incredibly stupid asking her what he did. When had Sesshomaru turned into Inuyasha? Brash, unthinking.

Ignoring his self-loathing thoughts he set out to strengthen his sword.

Kagome was standing in front of the hut listening to the frantic scurrying of the people inside. They probably noticed that she was gone…again…when they came back from their excursion.

Sighing she stepped in and gasped in horror, not twenty feet away was Tamiya in a bloody heap on the ground, Kagome screamed and looked across the room at Sakura who was frantically trying to soak towels in a bowl.

"W-What happened to him?" she asked her, frightened. Sakura didn't look up, "T-This child," she shakily told her not being able to finish. Kagome gasped, that's all she needed to say, she knew exactly who had done this. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked the woman, "yes, he should be alright, the child slashed his shoulder as he shoved me aside."

Going over to her husband she kneeled and pressed the towel against him. "It was very strange, the way we were attacked; it was like we couldn't move."

Kagome nodded, she fathomed what had happened, it happening to her once before.

Kagome knew Sesshomaru would want to know about this. "I'll be back Sakura, okay?" The old woman looked up, "You're not going after that child, I won't allow it." Kagome smiled; exultant at the woman's concern for her, at least someone still cared and showed it.

"I won't, I promise, I'll be right back."

Nodding slowly, the woman said alright.

Kagome ran out and stepped into the forest. Stopping, she clenched her hands into fists and shut her eyes, with all her might she opened her mouth and yelled, "SESSHOMARU!"

He heard her loud and clear, stopping at the sound he bolted her way, never once slowing down. The fear in her voice made his demon speed stronger.

Kagome shrieked when a second later he was standing not a foot away. "What's happened?" he asked sniffing around, "T-That child came back and attacked Sakura and Tamiya." Sesshomaru looked at her up and down, seeing if there was any damage. Kagome noticed this, "He didn't attack me; I got there a bit to late."

He nodded and started to walk towards the village.

"Where are you going?" she asked trodding up beside him. Side glancing her he spoke, "To see where he went. I don't scent him anywhere, and I would have."

"He's not there anymore, I think he vanished," Not looking at her he continued on. Kagome huffed and quickened her footsteps, being around him she still felt nervous and a little scared. Her anger hadn't fully dissipated at his explanation from earlier. There were just some things that could not be fixed; her miscarriage was one of them. She didn't blame him as much now, but she still felt hostility towards him. If he hadn't of beat her so badly then maybe the child would still be alive.

He sensed her distress and he knew why she was so deserted. He felt the guilt bubble up inside him again and he immediately pushed it back down, he'd find a way to fix it, but right now he had another problem on his hands.

Naraku.

Arriving at the hut, Kagome went in first. Sakura was cleaning her husband's shoulder now dabbing gently at the open wound. "How is he?" she asked her, "He's doing a lot better, that child really injured him."

Looking up at Kagome she saw the other figure in the room. She gasped and dropped her towel, bowing to Sesshomaru, "My apologies Lord Sesshomaru, I did not see you."

He just looked at her and nodded. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Don't worry Sakura just tend to Tamiya," the elder woman nodded and set back to her work.

Sesshomaru could smell blood from the hut; it was a mixture of Tamiya's blood and Kagome's.

He stiffened and sniffed the air again, the blood scent was overpowering.

Kagome watched him and realized vaguely that he smelled something he didn't like. She thought for a moment, 'it wasn't the child, he'd be moving already. It must be…' She knew exactly what he was scenting. He smelled her blood from previously.

Kagome sighed, "T-This is where it…" she didn't finish and looked down. Sesshomaru looked at her and nodded, understanding the meaning behind her words.

He tried again to find the child; it was extremely difficult sorting through all the scents, when suddenly he found him. "He's still in the village, hiding." Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru exited the hut walking into the village.

The village people instantly bowed before him. "Stand, I am looking for a child," he demanded of them. Some stared at him quizzically and some murmured amongst themselves asking each other what he was talking about and what child? Suddenly, a scream cut through the crowd and his eyes snapped to a woman who was bleeding profusely on the ground, the child standing above her, watching her death.

Kagome gasped, "Everybody! Get back to your homes!" There was a panic as everyone rushed about, grabbing children and each other's hands, trying to get away from the scene and child.

Sesshomaru had unsheathed his sword. The child had raised his head but had not yet looked at either of the two. Kagome watched as he turned and instantly sensed two jewel shards. They were both in each of his eyes. 'That must give him the freezing power,' she said to herself.

"S-Sesshomaru! There are two jewel fragments in his eyes!"

Sesshomaru lunged out of the way of his stare and landed behind him, swiping the sword at his head. The child disappeared and kagome shrieked when she saw him reappear in front of the dog demon. Sesshomaru ripped his eyes away just in time and ran to the side.

Kagome looked around for something to use as a weapon. Dashing back into the hut she saw Sakura sitting on the ground chanting something. She was putting a barrier around the house, to protect herself and her husband.

"S-Sakura?" she asked shaking her. Immediately the woman looked up, "Do you know where I can find some bow and arrows?" she asked her quickly.

Nodding, the old woman stood and went to the corner of the room. "Here, take these, please destroy the demon." Kagome nodded and went to the side of the hut. Sesshomaru was still dashing to and fro in front of the child. He missed every blow he tried to deal him.

Kagome notched an arrow and aimed at the back of the child's head. She drew the string back and shut her eyes, focusing all her spiritual energy into the arrow. Opening them in a flash she saw the power glow at the end of the tip, smiling she released it.

The arrow went straight through the childs head. Sesshomaru watched with satisfaction as the child fell to the ground, no expression on its face. Kagome thought she had killed him but suddenly he had stood back up.

She watched wide eyed as the child turned its head. She instantly shut her eyes and bit her lip; she had to hit him in the eyes to finally finish him.

Shifting her arms she reached for another arrow. Sesshomaru drew his sword deep into the child's chest, but he never stopped looking at Kagome. Growling, Sesshomaru tried again, still nothing.

Kagome notched the arrow, feeling only. Drawing back again she again focused her energy to the tip of her arrow. After she had done this she sat still and focused on where the child's eyes might be. Raising her bow she felt an odd sensation, it told her that her intuition was right. Smiling sinisterly she released the arrow. Suddenly, there was a loud wail coming from in front of her. Turning her eyes away she opened them.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome strike the child down without looking. Her skills were impressive, and he felt very proud of having her as his mate for an instant, well..used to be.

The child lay on the ground quivering, holding his hand over his left eye socket. Kagome watched horrified as blood pooled out to leak some into his mouth. He was gasping like a fish out of water. She suddenly realized the child was a regular human who was just put under Narakus spell. Squeezing back tears she went over to him.

The boy smiled up at her, "t-thank you miss, I was afraid I'd never stop."

Kagome nodded the hurt tearing through her heart at killing an innocent little boy. Taking his last breath he stopped moving.

The air around them was quite. Kagome leaned over the child to pull out the arrow, her hands coated in his blood. It gave with a hard pop, which sickened her. The jewel had been buried deep in his eye. Kagome gathered that this boy was already dead, but when Naraku got a hold of him he restored life into him with the jewel shard, possessing him as well.

She narrowed her eyes, she was so sick of that demon. He was always messing with people, and destroying their lives.

She didn't notice Sesshomaru until he was nearly upon her, "You did well Kagome."

Making no move to respond to his flattery she looked at the other eye, "I need you to do that one for me please, I can't stomach it." Sesshomaru nodded and told her to turn her head. Doing so, she heard the drive through of the sword and felt her stomach lurch at the sound. After a few moments Sesshomaru handed her a bloody jewel shard. Kagome scrunched up her nose and wiped it off on her kimono. Gently placing them into her open palm she shut her eyes and gathered another spurt of purification powers. She felt a tingling sensation and looked down; they were white and shiny, filled now with pure light instead of blackness.

Standing up she looked at him, "thank you for helping me save the village, considering our…circumstances with each other." Sesshomaru eyed her for a moment before turning his attention to Sakura in the doorway. Relief was plastered all over her face. "Thank you," she said quietly to the both of them, "You two make a very fine pair."

Kagome blushed, and Sesshomaru of course stood emotionless at her words. Sakura smiled again and walked back into the hut.

"We should bury him, "Kagome finally said, "He deserves a proper burial, what he did wasn't his fault, he was controlled by naraku."

* * *

After they had buried him in the woods they went back to the village, Sesshomaru stopped on the outskirts, "I'm leaving now," he told her. Kagome stared at him, making up her mind to bring up the topic finally. "D-Don't you want to know what happened?"

He looked at her, "If you do not wish to speak of it I will not force you to." Kagome sighed and sat upon a boulder beside her, "No, I don't PARTICULARY want to talk about it, but I know to overcome the grief I'll have to and you are…were..its father."

"What would you like to say?" he asked her. Kagome bit her lip, "There are questions I'd like to ask you…do you even care that I lost the child?" She was terrified of the answer, if he said no; she didn't know what she would do.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome unblinking. Thoughts rolled around his mind, how she could ask something that dumb, of course he cared. But could he let her know that? It was a weakness; he knew it was, but to say no and watch her crumble, he didn't want to be the cause of anymore of her pain.

"I did care." The three words relieved Kagome and she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I think I'm going to go home for a while," she told him. "I need to recuperate, and since we are no longer mates you don't have to worry about me." Saying this she felt a squeezing at her chest, would the pain ever ease? When had she let herself come to care for Sesshomaru? All he had done was hurt her, but then again that wasn't exactly the case was it? He had good qualities, he may appear cold-hearted to everyone but Kagome knew he had a better side, she had seen it herself. Gathering herself again she stood up.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," she mumbled quietly.

He couldn't let her just walk away. He couldn't let go of her that easily. Yes, he was weak, just like his father. He had grown to care about this woman, and he had grieved over his lost HANYOU child. Not all treasure is silver and gold, but for him it was strength and power. He finally understood the trials his father had to face to strengthen his sword, and since he had gotten back to Kagome, to only find out about their lost baby, he could feel the energy to protect, to keep her swirl within him. It was empowering, new energy sweeping forth into his body.

Kagome turned to leave not wanting to see his face as she went.

Sesshomaru couldn't let go of her. Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and spun her around; she let out a small squeak when he gently placed his lips upon hers. Kagome looked at him wide eyed, fear creeping up her spine. It slowly vanished and was replaced by nervousness. His lips grew softer, tenderer sensing her distress.

He backed her into a tree softly and ran his clawed hand down her cheek.

He pulled back and watched her eyes moisten. He saw her emotions swirl within her, and was afraid of what she might say to him.

Kagome's lip trembled with urgency to find her words, "I-I never wanted to forgive you Sesshomaru, never wanted to see you again as I lay on that cot. I wanted to kill you. I wanted to blame you for everything that had happened to me…and yet I stand here weak kneed at you kissing me." His breath hitched and he waited for her to slap him and run away.

"But…I see a different side to you. It's different than your beast, it's the caring side….and I know..i know you must care for me. And that's why…," she started sobbing not able to get the rest of her words out, "I love you!"

His eyes widened at her revelation, he had never heard those words from a woman before, and he knew she meant them. The swelling in his heart swirled and he felt another wave of tranquility hit him. Grabbing her face softly he placed his lips upon hers again. Still crying she reached up and moved her tiny hands over his large ones. She felt a feeling deep inside her. Happiness.

Parting away from each other finally, Kagome blushed.

Smiling, she took his hand and they both set back towards the hut.

Sakura was giving Tamiya water when they entered. She looked up at the two and smiled, "did you bury the child?" Kagome nodded.

"Kagome, have you had any more pain?" she asked her. Kagome shook her head, "None at all Sakura, thank you."

Sakura nodded towards her and her gaze settled upon Sesshomaru.

He knew what she was thinking. He intended to ask her about Kagome later on into the night.

2 hours later:

Kagome was out washing up at the village bathing area and Sesshomaru looked over at Sakura.

"Why did she lose the child?" he asked her. Sakura looked at him, almost glared, "A human woman has a very difficult time holding a hanyou child in her womb. Also, the shape her body was in beforehand wasn't helpful." Sesshomaru nodded his head, understanding, "thank you for helping her, without you she wouldn't have survived." Sakura smiled at him, "She is one in a million, very pure, and very powerful as well."

Kagome walked into the hut a second later feeling extremely refreshed. Sakura greeted her warmly, "Dinner will be ready soon dear."

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "Are you staying?" he nodded his head at her.

After dinner:

Sakura was drifting off with Tamiya on the other side of the hut. In privacy for the two she had put up a sheet to separate off the two sides of the room. She looked over at the couple and smiled again. The girl Kagome was a very unique creature who was good for the lord of the western lands. His father was nothing like him, the great dog demon held compassion for humans, unlike his son. She hoped that she could make him into something better and she hoped that she wouldn't be hurt in the process, the miscarriage had taken some of her spirit away the old woman had noticed and it saddened her.

Kagome lay in the bed with Sesshomaru sitting on the ground beside it. She knew he never slept and draped her arm across his shoulder. His words, 'I might give you another,' echoed through her brain, she hastily turned over to forget the thought. He wasn't even her mate anymore.

Sesshomaru sensed her displeasure and stood up. He stared down at her back as she stared at the back wall. His hand touched her back and she jumped up frightened, "you scared me," she whispered, "I apologize," he said.

Turning back to the wall, Sesshomaru got a tad annoyed at her attitude. He gripped her shoulder and turned her back to him, something was wrong. "We're not mates anymore?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru stated, "Not at the moment."

She shifted and was about to turn away when he grabbed her and hauled her up careful not to harm her. Letting out a small squeak at his actions, he suddenly placed his lips on hers. Kagomes eyes fluttered shut, thinking about how soft his lips felt against hers. His hand settled on her hip, the touch was searing to Kagome, sending chills down her spine, releasing herself from him she lay back down patting the space beside her.

Sesshomaru hadn't slept in a long time. Let alone lay in a bed.

He joined her though, the bed was soft beneath him, he laid back and sniffed the air, scenting any danger before he shut his eyes, the only one he smelt was the woman beside him.

Kagome watched him, watched how his golden eyes shifted about almost nervously, not used to lying down and relaxing. She shuffled against him, feeling his warmth come from his reached out and touched his cheek with her small hands, tracing the hard cheekbone and the magenta stripes lining his face, he turned and looked into her eyes. Moving forward he placed another kiss on her lips.

Unlike the kisses from last time this one was searing, she felt it all the way down to her toes. Her body reacted to his kiss as she pulled up her knees to keep the heat in. He smelt her arousal briefly, but then it vanished; he looked down at her face to reveal her sadness. She was afraid.

Sesshomaru understood her emotions; she was scared at the thought of 'sex' with him. The miscarriage was still weighing heavily on her and he instantly felt the shame down in the pit of his stomach.

Kagome bit her lip, she didn't understand how she was feeling, and she was nervous, scared and embarrassed. He cupped her cheek and kissed her nose, the move in itself made Kagome blush a deep crimson, she still wasn't used to this Sesshomaru, he was so caring towards her like this.

He turned away from her and lay one arm across her side.

Kagome was disappointed in herself, she wanted to tell him that it was nothing personal, but she couldn't find the words to say. Sesshomaru watched her as her emotions battled inside her conscious. "I understand," he told her simply, instantly easing her turmoil. She smiled and replied, "thank you."

They lay still after that, Kagome was drifting off into sleep as Sesshomaru watched her feign it, inwardly it made him smile, she was so innocent looking, even in slumber.

He watched her sleep and thought about their deceased child, was it a boy, was it a girl? Did it look like him,or her? It pained him to think that he would never know.

Closing his eyes he thought more on it and as expected he didn't sleep but listened, listened to the peaceful sleeping of the woman beside him.

* * *

I am so proud of myself for making a LONG chapter.

Reviews, or you get no more!


	23. Chapter 23

Naraku glared down at the broken doll in front of him. Someone had destroyed his newest incarnation. He had a feeling that would happen, the incarnation wasn't as strong as the other ones he had made but he thought it would last longer.

He had a feeling as to who destroyed it. For some time now he had been keeping a close watch on two of his enemies. Smirking into the darkness he found the tale oddly humorous, a demon lord who always was spouting how much he hated humans, had mated with one and was showing her devotion and care. Not like Sesshomaru at all, if the demon was anything like his brother than using the girl as leverage or bait would not be hard in the least. This time he wouldn't kidnap her, it would take too long and Sesshomaru would catch up within minutes…No, he'd let the demon lord crumble and witness with his own eyes her demise.

Kagome sat outside the hut and looked out into the trees. Sesshomaru had left a few days ago, he had promised to return with Rin and Jaken. Kagome wanted to return to her friends to tell them of the recent events that had befallen her and Sesshomaru. They'd be glad to hear about one less enemy to defeat when the time came for battle.

Sesshomaru tensed when she said she wanted to see them. He didn't want to see Inuyasha, he didn't want to be put in a argumenta situation to where his beast might try to unleash itself. She laid her hand on his forearm assuring him that that would not happen. He raised his eyebrow, trying to believe her and vaguely nodded his head, "You'll stay for one day," he said to her, "Wait, you're not going with me?" she asked sheepishly. "I won't be far away; I do not feel like explaining things to the hanyou, you can take care of it."

Maybe its best if Sesshomaru did stay away, she'd hate to think of what would happen if he lost control and came after her again, the next time she wouldn't be so lucky.

Sighing the flashback ceased and she was suddenly greeted to a little girl bounding towards her. "Rin!" she yelled catching the small girl in her arms. "Rin is so happy to see you Kagome; she was worried when you left." Kagome smiled down at the little girl, she was so sweet, so innocent. "I had some matters to attend to," she said softly, sweetly.

"Well, I hope they're all taken care of, I don't ever want you to leave again!" Kagome smiled and clutched her tighter, "I won't leave again Rin." Suddenly, out of nowhere an overwhelming grief hit Kagome. She was reminded of her lost child as she held Rin, her eyes traveled over to Sesshomaru, her lower lip trembling. He sensed her distress, "Rin, go get Jaken."

Smiling, the child bounded towards the trees disappearing into the brush. Kagome wiped her eyes, "I-I'm sorry, it just hit me all of a sudden." Sesshomaru nodded, feeling a nag of guilt well up in him once again.

Rin came back with Jaken in front of her. "You brazen child! I was not lost!" Rin smiled, "It's okay to admit you were master Jaken. Rin gets lost sometimes." The imp busted out laughing, "You're constantly getting lost you fool, I have to run after you every time I turn my head!" He continued to laugh hitting the ground with his little fists at the small child's statement. Sesshomaru grew tired of his idiocy and stepped on him. Kagome looked on with humor but she didn't laugh, her mind was still somewhere else.

"We're leaving now," Sesshomaru announced. Kagome nodded and looked towards the hut, she'd be back, she couldn't stay with her friends, and Sesshomaru wouldn't allow it. Sesshomaru hardly ever stayed at his castle either, it was too far from fighting and he was still on the hunt for Naraku. They had talked about it and both agreed on her being here with the elder woman. She could teach Kagome the ways of being a priestess. Kagome would be worried about jewel shards if she didn't already know that Naraku had almost completed the jewel. He had three more to get and those were from Koga and Kohaku.

The trip to the other group was uneventful. It didn't take a long time to find them either, they were still at Kaede's village. Kagome felt a dropping in the pit of her stomach at the thought of seeing Inuyasha again, she had not forgotten about their previous encounter.

Sesshomaru stopped walking in the middle of Inuyasha's forest. "We stop here, I'll be but a short distance away Kagome." His words came out as a protection warning, but Kagome sensed the discomfort behind them. Nodding she continued onto the village.

Sango and Miroku were talking to the old priestess when she stumbled from the leaves cursing as a twig scraped her ankle.

"Kagome!" the demon slayer gasped. She ran over to her sister like friend and flung her arms around her, "We have been so worried!" Kagome squeezed her and let her tears fall freely.

In the distance Sesshomaru smelled the salt of tears and again felt the stirrings of guilt within him.

Sango stroked the priestesses back. Miroku had come up behind them, laying his hand on her shoulder. He knew it would be unwise to touch her unnecessarily; he didn't want to get her in trouble with Sesshomaru, not wishing to lose his life himself.

Sango continued to hold the distraught girl as she wept in her arms. "It was t-terrible," she murmured to Sango, "w-what happened to me…"

She patted her hair making soothing sounds to Kagome. "It's going to be okay," she reassured her. Instantly, she felt like she had lied, she knew deep down that Kagome would never be okay again, she'd never recover from something so dire. Sighing, she did the best she could to just comfort her friend.

A few minutes went by and Kagome pulled herself together. "I have so much to tell you Sango," she said to her quietly. Sango had a feeling it was information that didn't want to be passed on to Miroku.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the two. Sango looked at the monk and he diverted his eyes down, "We don't know. He disappeared a day ago and we haven't heard nor seen him." Kagome gasped and felt a trickle of fear, what had happened to Inuyasha? He wouldn't just up and leave without telling anybody, something was wrong.

"Have you been to look for him?" she asked the pair. Miroku nodded, "yes, we've been to look, we searched for hours and there was still no sign from him."

Kagome bit her lip, "Is Shippo with him?" Sango shook her head, "He's in Kaedes hut asleep." Kagome was relieved to hear that, but she was still afraid for Inuyasha's situation, what had caused him to run off? Now that she thought of it, had he gone to look for her? No, he couldn't have, he would have caught up to her and Sesshomaru by now.

Sesshomaru was not far off to where he couldn't hear their words and he also wondered…vaguely where his idiot half-brother had gone off to. Kagome was right if he was searching for them in a days' time he would have caught up by now.

An hour later:

Shippo and Kagome had exchanged their welcomes, but Kagome could not feel the pure joy he always let off when he saw her come from her time. It seemed very forced now.

The aura around the camp was different, like something was dreadfully wrong. Kagome couldn't shake it and it was beginning to make her edgy. She looked to the Houshi and Tajiya,l "Have you two sensed a presence, like one that isn't supposed to be here?" They both looked confused and shook their heads, "Is something bothering you Kagome?" Sango asked. "I don't know, I just feel very…strange being here, I feel like there's something wrong..."

Suddenly something struck her. A force that knocked her backwards.

Sesshomaru felt him, felt his aura, his presence but he could not see him.

Sango felt him as well. Tears sprang forth and she couldn't hold them back, the intense aura was overwhelming her human senses.

Shippo kicked something in his sleep and tears dripped from his shut eyelids.

Kirara growled at the air, springing forth on her feet in a fighting stance, but then out of nowhere backed down and mewled sadly.

Miroku whipped his head around at the unknown force.

Kaede followed the monk's actions and gasped.

There…in the doorway..stood Inuyasha.

The ghost of Inuyasha.

A cliffhanger, what happened to Inuyasha?

Review to find out!


	24. Chapter 24

The aura that overwhelmed Kagome's senses was much too strong for her. She was indeed a miko and could purify auras but this one was tainted with darkness and what he had done…

**Back to living conscious:**

Miroku looked at the spirit that stood in the doorway a small, sad smile etched across his now pale features. Miroku blinked and then blinked again, what he was looking at had to be a figment of his imagination. Inuyasha would never do something so drastic..

Sesshomaru growled and sensed in his mind what had befallen the hanyou. It was such a disgrace to his father's blood. How could he be driven to commit such an atrocious act…

Sango couldn't let go of the dark aura that filled her mind. Instantly, she went back to the moment when she realized everybody she had loved dearly had been destroyed in front of her. She had thoughts of such but she never thought in a MILLION years that he would do it…

Shippo swam through nightmares when he finally saw Inuyasha battling something, the demon took a quick blow to the side of the hanyous head and he smashed into the ground. His sword had been flung a ways off and he instantly starting shouting curses at the demon. Out of nowhere the demon morphed into a human figure and Inuyasha's eyes widened until they bulged out of his head. Shippo watched as the demon came towards Inuyasha, the females hands outstretched. He saw blood, blood all over the female. There was blood leaking from in-between her legs. Inuyasha howled and then the image faded into blackness, leaving Shippos in tears.

Kirara mewled softly sensing the anguish coming off the half demon. Her ears pricked and she shut her eyes trotting over to the man..

Oh man, an incredibly short chapter.

But I want you guys to guess what Inuyasha did..

Review!


	25. Chapter 25

_Flashback:_

_When Inuyasha ran in the direction of the scent he knew he had to end it for good. He had had fully enough of said demon and he had enough rage pumping through his veins to finish the hanyou off by himself…or so he thought. _

_When he stumbled upon the clearing he didn't see anything. It was eerily quiet. He had a bad feeling about and sniffed the air around him; he froze suddenly and gasped spinning to the right of him. He smelled Kagome's scent. _

_He saw her but the look in her eyes was distant and she had cuts aligning both of her arms. "Kagome!" he yelled, running up to her. He wrapped his arms around her, shutting his eyes and embracing her warmth. He sniffed her hair and he felt suddenly like there was something wrong with her smell. Sniffing again it confirmed his fears…_

_This wasn't Kagome. It was someone or something pretending to be Kagome. _

_He growled at the imposter and she hastily stepped back, her eyes looked dead and out of nowhere a small smile stretched across her features. Inuyasha couldn't deny that it was the replica of his friend and it pulled at his heart strings. He wished he could have torn his eyes away from the look alike, but he couldn't, he missed his friend too much and had forgotten what touching her did to him. _

_Reaching out his claw her touched her face. The pain tore at his heart as he watched her smile again. Then…suddenly…she started bleeding. _

_The blood first appeared on the sides of her head soaking her hair. Then, it continued down her neck and on the right side was a gaping hole, the exact spot where Sesshomaru had marked her. Inuyasha watched wide-eyed as the replica bled out in front of him. She continued to bleed until her front was completely covered and then the area between her thighs started to drip with crimson. _

_Inuyashas heart lurched and he instantly felt sick to his stomach. He felt like he was looking into a mirror of what had befallen his love. _

_Her mouth opened and a bow appeared suddenly in her right hand. "W-why didn't you protect me Inuyasha?" she whispered. His breath hitched and he stepped back, her eyes were no longer lifeless and he was staring fully at Kagome. Tears fell from her hazel orbs and then turned to blood. _

_The blood in between her legs increased until she cried out. Inuyasha stumbled to her fallen form, shaking her. Her eyes snapped open and she pushed him off of her. "You didn't protect me; you promised you would…now I'm lost a long with Kikyo." _

_The words hit Inuyasha because they were true. And when she raised his bow he didn't even notice. _

"_Die…Inuyasha." She raised the bow and leveled it with his chest. _

_She strung the bow and pulled the string as far back as it would go. _

_Inuyasha didn't move to run, he didn't move at all. He had let Kagome down and now...now she was gone. He had let another woman that he had loved down. He wanted to die; he didn't want to fight Naraku anymore, what was the point? He had nothing to come back to. How could he look his friends in the face and tell them Kagome was dead. He couldn't blame Sesshomaru anymore; he couldn't control what couldn't be controlled. _

_He knew that himself. _

_Watching her string the arrow and pull back the bow he shut his eyes, 'I love you Kagome and I'm sorry that I couldn't save you…' _

_That was the last thing he thought when he felt the arrow rip through his chest. Gasping, he felt the blood pour from his heart. _

_The imposter Kagome vanished as soon as the arrow hit him. _

_Naraku settled back into his original form and watched from the trees as the hanyou bled to death. He chuckled and knew his life was leaving him and just in case he did live Naraku planned to take his body along with him back to the castle. _

_He watched longer as the blood stained the grass beneath Inuyasha, he was spluttering blood and touching the arrow with his claws. The blood pooled out faster as he shifted. _

_Suddenly, a minute later Inuyasha felt the light leave him. _

_Naraku let a howling laugh into the night._

_Inuyasha was dead_.

* * *

Now, that's it, everyone knows what he did now.

Tell me what you think.

I love you!

-H.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Two days later:**_

Kagome knew Inuyasha was dead, she could feel his light gone from the world. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed constantly and she didn't know what else to do but just sit there.

Sesshomaru watched her from a distance; he knew what had befallen his weak, younger brother.

He growled, jealousy boiled in the pit of his stomach and he tried to shove it back down to no avail. Then he began to feel the same anger he felt when he was chasing her and he backed away from the tree he was standing beside. Gritting his teeth together he mumbled, "Jaken," the small imp stopped beside his feet, looking up at the demon lord. "Yes sire?" he squeaked, sensing his anger. "Take Rin away from here," he ordered.

Nodding frantically the imp did as he was told. Sesshomaru pressed his hand against his forehead; he had to get his beast to stop.

He tried to think of anything else other than Kagome and her obvious affections towards his now deceased sibling. It didn't work.

Snarling, his head snapped up and he sniffed the air. His eyes were now a dark crimson. Smiling wickedly he licked his lips, he could already taste the girl.

Moving silently towards the hut he growled as he also smelled the Houshi who had once laid his hands on her.

Kagome:

Kagome sensed an ominous aura. Her head snapped up, instantly. She knew this person and this aura. Whimpering she slid into the shadows the hut provided.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango asked, worriedly. Kagome bit her lip and turned her head towards the flap of the opening, there stood Sesshomaru. His eyes red as blood.

Gasping, the Tajiya grabbed Shippo.

Chewing on her bottom lip the miko narrowed her eyes. Standing, she glowered at the demon before her. If she was going to get anywhere with Sesshomaru in the future, they both had to overcome the beast.

Sesshomaru snarled at her as she made her way towards him slowly. "No Kagome don't!" Shippo screamed, "I can't lose you to!" Kagome looked at the Kitsune and smiled, "do not fear Shippo, he will not kill me, but I have to help him."

Shippo looked in between the two; he could feel his eyes moisten up. Turning away, he wiped them angrily off his face. .

Kagome was flung outside by him. Closing her eyes, she sent a silent prayer up to the gods, 'please, this has to work. Give me strength.'

Sesshomaru wasted no time in descending upon her again. He slapped her narrowly across the jaw, "Now that Sesshomaru is hidden," he smiled, his fangs lengthening, "I can pick up where I left off with you, you insolent WENCH! " he roared and back handed her.

That one hurt.

She lay in the grass seeing stars.

Shippo was being held back in the tent while Miroku shut his eyes and prayed for his brave friend. He could feel the fury bound off the Taiyoukai in waves.

Kagome shook her head and leapt up, narrowing missing another blow from the demon. "Sesshomaru!" she screamed, "Come back to me Sesshomaru!" He smiled evilly and grabbed for her hair. She ducked, hit the grass and rolled. "Sesshomaru please!"

Growling, he grabbed her wrist. He hauled her up against his chest and slammed her lips against his.

"No," she murmured into his lips. The kiss was crushing, bruising. Images flashed through her mind of all her and Sesshomaru's intimate moments. It brought new life to her fight or flight and she narrowly hit him in his ear.

Roaring he released her. "Sesshomaru! Do you remember the baby!" she screamed when he grabbed for her once again. "Please! You have to!"

Sesshomaru grabbed his head feeling his blood rushing faster within him. He could feel the real Sesshomaru come to the surface. 'No! Not yet!' he shouted to himself. Kagome watched as he struggled with control.

His head snapped up to look at her again. Whimpering, she realized that she only angered him further.

He leapt towards her with demonic speed and slammed her to the forest floor. Screaming she grappled with him. He raised his fist and struck her. Kagome's head whipped to the side and she could feel his hands fiddling around with his pants.

He'd show this bitch dominance.

Kagome would and could not lose this fight. She thought back to Inuyasha, who had given up his life because of her. Tears broke through her lids and fell, 'I can't lose!' she screamed to herself.

She stopped struggling when she felt his hands roam her lower body. "Sesshomaru?" she whispered. "I-I know this isn't how you want to be… I know you want to come back to me…Please…I love you. I can't go through this world by myself!"

Sobbing loudly he watched her crumble, "please come back to me Sesshomaru!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The inner Sesshomaru found all he needed to take back over.

The pain ran through him like an electric shock. He roared loudly and jumped off of her. Landing in a heap by a tree, he held his forehead and suddenly started to ram his head into the ground. Kagome watched the heartbreaking display, "S-Sesshomaru! Stop it!"

He continued on until he finally felt his control come back and the demon snap.

Kagome crawled over to him, wiping the blood off her split lip.

He was breathing heavily and could feel the perspiration slip off his forehead. He had done it, he had overcome his beast.

Father…

He didn't understand just how much he could have lost if he would have continued on hurting Kagome.

Feeling her against his shoulder, he managed to crack one eyelid wearily open. He saw her warm smile welcome him back into the world of the conscious, "We did it Sesshomaru…" she murmured. Nodding he reached up and felt his forehead, he could feel and see the blood trickle from his wound. His head hurt something terrible.

Sesshomaru shut his eyes again. They had overcome the beast but that didn't mean that he wouldn't come back, his beast was a part of him.

"Kagome…" he said quietly.

She looked to him, "yes?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay with me," he answered painfully, feeling the outstanding strength of his headache pound against his skull.

Kagome was taken aback for a second, "W-What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru turned his head away, "My beast will never fully be gone."

"I know that, you just have to learn to control it. Like you did just now. "

He let her words settle into his brain, she was right; he had to learn to control it.

Just like father had.

Was this a test from his father?

No, he would never put this on one of his sons. He was a fierce dog demon, but he was also caring towards his boys. The swords had proved that.

Kagome took his hand.

"Please don't turn your back on me Sesshomaru…" she told him tearfully.

Sesshomaru understood now.

Maybe that human woman had not made his father weaker..

Maybe she had made him stronger.

He looked back at the human before him and watched her shed tears. It touched him deep inside, way down deep inside, he still hadn't come to terms with his feelings for her. But now he knew that he did love her, he just didn't want to tell her just yet, he didn't know how to.

He wasn't sure if he had ever loved anybody.

He respected his father, but he wasn't' sure if you could really call that love.

His mother was a very closed off woman, always yelling over something stupid. She never played with him or had much of anything to say. He grew up on his own pretty much.

Sesshomaru stroked Kagome's hair as she cried into his chest. He could smell her blood from her busted lip, but knew she would heal. Reaching his hand back up he touched his forehead to find the injury gone.

"Kagome, we must get up." She sat up and looked at him, her hazel orbs lighter and beautiful in the moonlight.

Sesshomaru's breath hitched when he watched her face flush from crying. Her lip had dry, crusted blood caked on it. Her cheek would adorn another bruise, but other than that she would be fine.

Sesshomaru dipped in gently and kissed her mouth. "Thank you for helping me Kagome, but it will take a lot of training to fully tame him. I'll need your help."

Kagome smiled and nodded at him.

* * *

_**Okay, there's that chapter.**_

_**I'll give you a slight preview for the next chapter.**_

_**It will begin with Sesshomaru's training to tame the beast fully.**_

_**I love you!**_

_**-H**_

_**REVIEW PLEASSSSSSEEEEEEE**_

_**I atleast want like 5 reviews for this.**_

_**I'll update as soon as I can.**_

_**(:**_


	27. Chapter 27

Sesshomaru and Kagome stood in front of Totosai.

"So you want to know how to train your beast do you Sesshomaru? And may I ask why?" Sesshomaru glowered at the old demon, "Is it not obvious fool?"

"And pray tell what Kagome is doing here?" he asked the great demon again. Kagome sucked in her breath and opened her mouth to explain.

"She wants to talk to you about something different; I have no recollection of why the human is here."

Kagome gasped and whipped her head to try to meet his eyes. He didn't even glance down at her.

Growling she stepped towards Totosai, "I'm here with him," she all but shouted, "And I'm the miko he mated."

Sesshomaru didn't move from where he was standing but she could tell his anger was rising with her.

Totosai raised an eyebrow, "Tsk Tsk, Sesshomaru why didn't you tell me before?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, feeling the anger rise within him, his gaze smoldered into Kagome's.

"How did this come to be?" He asked Kagome.

"Junishi…" she mumbled. Totosais mouth gaped open, "Junishi?" That was the very same mating ceremony that brought your father and his human mate together."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched with annoyance, he didn't like being compared to his father. He didn't want to make the same mistakes as he had.

"Be that as it may, I did not come to converse about that. I came to discuss my beast."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Why was Sesshomaru quick to dismiss exactly what had happened between the two of them. He was probably ashamed of her; I mean we were talking about Sesshomaru here, the hater of all humans. Sighing, she listened in on the conversation between the two demons.

"You came to me before, asking about the beast, claiming you were losing control, but then you didn't want to do anything about it? Why change your mind now Sesshomaru?" Totosai asked him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "My beast claims me far more than it should, sometimes Tenseiga acts out and sometimes it does not. How did my father come to repossess his demon?"

Totosai sighed and sat down. "He went through many trials Sesshomaru, I told you this before."

Kagome slightly wondered why he had to do all this to reclaim his beast. It appeared she didn't fully understand the FULL meaning behind having a beast at all. What was the point? Why were there two parts of you that were different? When she lost control of her emotions and anger she didn't turn into a different Kagome. Fangs didn't pop out and her eyes didn't turn red. She just didn't understand….

What made the beast work? And how could they stop it from appearing so much?

"I want to help, Totosai," kagome stated.

Totosai widened his eyes, "You must not Kagome, you don't know the danger you're putting yourself in."

"Well, be that as It may, I can't stand idly by and watch him do it alone."

Defeated, the older demon stood.

"Come with me then," he told the both of them. They followed him outside when suddenly he stopped. "First lesson starts now. Sesshomaru, the Tenseiga acts out on the height of anger you portray towards whatever you're going after. If it is small rage then it will do nothing, but if it is heightened rage, it will respond."

Sesshomaru nodded. "What we're trying to do now is allow your willpower to beat the beast, without the help of Tenseiga. Kagome, we'll need your help."

Stepping forward she asked him, "What do you want me to do?"

Totosai sighed, "Taunt him. Stand here in front of him and Sesshomaru you stand back. Give me your sword as well. If things become too much I'll return it to you."

The dog demon laid the sword down and straightened back up. Eyeing Kagomes fidgeting form he wished she'd start already.

A tight smile etched across her face as she glared at him.

"Hey Sesshomaru, why are you such a jerk?" She called over to him. Wanting to smirk he let the insult roll of his shoulders. If she was going to succeed, she'd have to do better.

Totosai sweat dropped, "Something a little more personal Kagome."

"B,but I don't know anything that much about him." She wasn't good at insulting people; it wasn't something she'd want to excel in, hurting people's feelings wasn't something she did often.

Remembering back she thought of the only thing she could. She knew it'd be a low blow, but she couldn't think of anything else that would work.

"How does it feel to be just like your father Sesshomaru!" she yelled at him. It wasn't much; she didn't want to play the major card just yet.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Weak towards the race of humans, even belittling yourself to snap and mate with one!"

Gritting his teeth his eyes widened a fraction. He could feel his blood begin to boil.

Totosai watched the demon grit his teeth in aggravation and knew that her taunts were starting to work.

"More, more Kagome," Totosai said to her. Kagome bit her lip; it was time to play the card.

"And how does it feel to have MURDERED your own child!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Sesshomaru snarled and felt the red overlap his eyes. The heat rushed in his veins as he remembered the events and how much he still blamed himself over it.

Growling at her he lowered his head to run towards her.

Totosai stepped in front of her. "Sesshomaru, you're not completely gone, start trying to push the beast back down. Kagome, we'll need your help once more, start talking again. Console him now."

Kagome nodded, afraid, but getting braver as Sesshomaru stood still growling.

"Sesshomaru? Please, come back to me. You can't let this thing overtake you this time. Please…"

Sesshomaru heard her from deep below. Her voice was soft and gentle.

He growled again and felt himself come back under the control of his body. Inwardly, he was thankful for her assistance.

Kagome sighed, relieved.

"It is not over Kagome, we have to push him harder, and he had barely lost control then. We'll have to push him to his absolute limit." Kagome quivered; she didn't want to taunt him anymore. She was terrified of his beast; he had done more than enough to hurt her as of late.

"We'll continue with this, later on, when you're ready Kagome. This is pushing new limits for Sesshomaru and there is a chance he won't come back from it."

Shuddering, she felt tears well up in her eyes.

Totosai began walking back when suddenly Kagome called him again.

"Something's happened Totosai…" She started sighing, holding back her pain. "Inuyasha…died a week ago."

The old demons face softened into sadness, "How?" he asked timidly. Kagome couldn't hold the tears at bay any longer; she had tried for a while now to not think of him, if only for the sake of Sesshomaru's beast, but she couldn't any longer.

Sinking to the ground on her knees, she put her head in her hands and finally sobbed for her lost friend.

Totosai watched her and felt a tug pull at his old heart.

Sesshomaru turned his head away to look into the distance; he did not like to watch her weep, especially for another man. Deep down he felt remotely responsible for the hanyous death, but he'd never let her know that. When they all had found out what had happened to him they rushed around to find the remains of his body. They did not.

He didn't tell the others but he smelled the faint scent of Naraku in the clearing by the Goshinkbu tree. Growling, he sniffed again to see if his nose was right. It was. Naraku had been here, he caught the scent of blood and followed it through the trees where it finally disappeared along a trail through the forest.

Inuyasha hadn't committed suicide.

He told no one else of his suspicions.

The truth would certainly come up during the final battle though, he knew it.

He heard speaking and instantly snapped out of his thoughts, "What is it Totosai?" he asked non to patiently.

"I said, you did well today, but there's much more to do if we plan to put the beast totally back under your control once again."

Sesshomaru stared at the man and turned away.

Kagome had stopped crying, sniffling now, remembering her fallen comrade.

"We are going Miko," said the stoic demon lord. She nodded and shakily got to her feet.

Totosai came forward to her when suddenly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry about Inuyasha, Kagome."

She tried to keep herself in check but with him hugging her and consoling her, it just did too much. It tore at her heart strings, and she felt herself clutching desperately at the old man trying to gain back some of her control.

Sesshomaru had stopped walking. Her depression was overwhelming to his senses, and he was afraid he couldn't take much more. The hurt bounded off of her in waves and the guilt raged up in him until he wanted to scream aloud.

Totosai patted her back cumbersomely. He felt grief towards his deceased friend, he may have had a temper but he was a good person, with a good heart. Some of the things he did reminded him so much of the great dog demon as well. They both had the same temper and they both got irritated at him for his haphazard comments. His father was harder to make cross, unlike the half-demon.

He reminisced when finally Kagome let go and hastily stepped back. "I-I'm so sorry Totosai, I lost control of my emotions, it won't happen again," she told him looking down and blushing. "I just miss him so much, and it's hard to believe that he's gone. You know the night we found out he came to visit us, the ghost of him that is."

Kagome ran her slim fingers through her hair and continued, "He looked the same, but he was paler and his eyes were less hard. There was sadness radiating off of him though, and happiness to."

Letting her hand fall she couldn't explain anymore. Shutting her eyes, she urged the pain back underneath the surface of her cheerful exterior. "Well, we'll be back soon to continue the lessons,okay?" She said to him, cracking a fake smile in the process.

Totosai admired her courage and willpower to push down all the hurt that would have consumed her if she were a weak human. But, in that aspect, she was NOT weak. Quite the contrary. He only hoped that maybe Sesshomaru could see that in her as well.

Nodding his head, he turned back to his cave and went inside.

* * *

Kagome trotted up alongside Sesshomaru, "You did well today," she told him without glancing in his direction.

"Hn," was his only answer.

She knew he was grateful for her helping him. He just didn't know how to express it to her.

Grabbing his hand, "You did very well today Sesshomaru." Looking up she smiled up at him, her hazel eyes sparkling.

"Why do you pretend to be passable Miko?"

Kagome sighed and looked at the ground. He had apparently been listening to her and Totosai's discussion.

"You have been through constant sorrow and you still smile and assist me, why?" He asked her, his voice rising.

Blanching, she kicked at the ground; she could feel the hurt bubble up within her once again. "I'm a miko, someone who is pure of heart and soul. You're right Sesshomaru, I have been through a lot in a short period of time…but...moping and sinking into depression while everyone needs me is pointless."

Sesshomaru stared down at the human before him. She was such a mystery to him, strong as she may be in body and soul she was still a human and one day he felt her emotions would unleash themselves.

His eyes ran to the scar of his bite mark that was now gone.

Kagome caught this action and covered her neck, blushing. Sesshomaru turned on his heel and continued to walk ahead.

"Sesshomaru? After all of this is over with Naraku what are we going to do?" She questioned him, his back instantly stiffened, he didn't know the answer to her inquiry.

"What about your world? Don't you want to go back to your family?"

Kagome stopped walking, "I thought you wanted me to stay with you?"

"I think you should return to your own dimension."

Kagome's heart sunk to the floor,'w-why is he doing this to me?' Growling, she stilled walking behind him and turned on her heal going in the opposite direction. Sesshomaru noticed this, "Miko, where are you going?" Kagome kept on walking, ignoring him.

He was growing irritated and in an instant was beside her.

Kagome didn't care and kept on staring ahead. His clawed hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder spinning her around to face him. Keeping her eyes somewhere else, she didn't want to look at his face. She also didn't want him to see her eyes flooding with tears.

"Look at me woman," he ordered her. "My name is Ka-go-me, not miko, not woman, not human, KA-GO-ME! Get it right!" She yelled, snatching her arm away in the process.

"After all we've been through you still want me to leave? I thought we came to an understanding about everything," she mumbled.

Sesshomaru growled and grabbed her shoulders willing her eyes to stare into his. Kagome felt her knees go weak but she held her ground.

"I don't owe you an explanation," he said to her.

Smirking, she looked down at the ground again.

"Well then, I'll take my leave then. You don't need me and I most certainly don't need you, you pompous jerk!"

Sesshomaru c aught the hand that flew at his face with deft speed.

Kagome was then slowly backed against a tree.

Fear didn't creep into her mind, nothing but anger lingered in her mind. He was absolutely unbelievable, where did all this come from? She thought they both had come to an understanding about each other's feelings? How utterly wrong she had been, he was planning on throwing her away the whole time.

He stared down at the scar on her neck again and he felt the rage boil within.

Suddenly, he felt the need to kiss her, to feel her lips against his. Swiftly, he leaned his head into hers and planted a chaste kiss on her mouth, kagome blanched; she had not been expecting this.

It was a small kiss; he pulled away a second later, his eyes like steel.

Kagome shuddered at their intensity.

_**Lemon ahead; I'm excited; I haven't written one in a long time!**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

Sesshomaru watched her emotions flash across her face. He leaned in, nuzzling the crook of her neck with his nose, inhaling her scent he felt a strong calmness overwhelm him.

Kagome watched his nostrils flare, taking in her scent, she blushed embarrassed. She hadn't been in this intimate position in a while and truthfully it made her slightly uncomfortable.

Sesshomaru drew back an inch and waited for his beast to take over. It did not.

He leaned in again and breathed in her scent.

Kagome could feel the familiar stirring in her stomach, pushing it down, she bit her lip. The bark of the tree was starting to press into her back, hurting her in the process.

Sesshomaru noticed her flinch as he leaned his weight into her.

She eeped when he gathered her in his arms. Jumping in the air he brought under them his youkai cloud, when it was assembled he set her down upon it.

"Oh my gods please don't let me fall!" she shrieked up at him clutching onto his haori. He nodded his head and let her hold onto him.

Kagome was alright for the first few minutes but when a few minutes turned into much longer she felt very queasy. "U-Um, I think we should descend now," she told him growing green, "Unless you want to see me throw up all over your cloud."

Rolling his eyes he dropped the cloud from beneath her feet. Kagome looked below her and in a second she felt herself falling, "HELP ME!" she cried out loud clutching frantically for something to hold on to. He grabbed her and hauled her upon his mokomoko.

'It's so soft!' she said to herself.

He sped towards the ground and Kagome clutched on to the fur.

He stopped beside a small hut. Kagome felt the fear creep up her spine; this looked like the same hut he had brought her to so long ago.

Seeing her distress, he took her hand and shook his head.

He opened the door to reveal a bed in the corner of the room. Kagome's face flushed a deep crimson; she was ALONE with Sesshomaru, here in this room. She looked outside again and noticed night dawning.

"We'll stay here for the night; it is on the path towards your friends. We'll stay there until we find the hanyou."

"What about Sakura?" she asked him.

"I will take you there and then I will descend towards Inuyashas village. I'll tell your friends of the change in events."

* * *

**Two hours later: (The lemon begins…here.)**

Kagome lay in the bed staring up at the ceiling. Sesshomaru had his back against the opposite wall, his eyes closed and focused on the area around them.

She looked over at the demon lord and noticed the air of calm that surrounded him. Smiling, she turned her back towards him.

Sesshomaru sensed her staring and opened his eyes; he looked upon her stilled back and noticed she was shaking. He raised an eyebrow and stood up; he gingerly touched her shoulder and turned her face to look at him.

She was weeping, her face puffy and red. Kagome ripped her head away and buried it in the crook of the pillow.

He stood back from her and felt at his back for the clasp of his armor. Unhooking it, he let it slide down to the dirt floor. He removed his boots as well and slowly climbed in beside her.

Kagome had stopped crying and was wiping her nose with the back of her hand. She didn't even notice him until she felt the warmth of him caress her. She turned to him and noticed his eyes gleam in the darkness.

She felt a hot jolt of energy spread into her nether regions. Rising on one elbow she leaned in to kiss him. He returned the kiss with fervor.

His claw stroked a long her jaw line and swiftly moved downwards. Kagome flinched as she felt his claw on her belly, but then grew more comfortable as he stroked her navel.

Kagome pulled away from him and looked into his deep orbs again. For a moment she saw longing in them when he let his mask fall. She contemplated for a moment; she immediately knew what her decision was.

Reaching behind her she found the buttons on her back and unhooked them from their restraints, when this was done she slid it open and pulled it down her body.

Sesshomaru saw her pull off her clothes and instantly his heart beat faster. He had never been nervous before. He didn't like the feeling.

Kagome had no underclothes on, leaving her completely naked before the Taiyoukai. She reached out his hands to finger his haori; sliding her hands down she touched the hem of it and moved it up.

He watched her as she tried to rid him of his clothes. Growling, he grabbed her hand, molding her body against his. He felt the heat from her skin seep through his clothes, moving his hands down he pulled the shirt over his head.

Kagome stared at his chiseled chest before her and ran her fingertips over the hard edges of his skin, so taunt and beautiful in the moonlight.

She became extremely bold and moved her hands down to his pants. Grabbing them gently she began to tug them down his legs, he watched her movements and he could feel his mind cloud over with lust.

When she had finished pulling down his hamakas, they were both completely nude. Sesshomaru moved his fingertips over her soft skin and across her breasts making her tremble. He moved is head to where he could take one into his mouth, running his tongue across it he heard her stifle a low moan.

Kagome grabbed his shoulders and arched her back against him.

He kept this up for a while until Kagome was squirming, moving her head to and fro.

Sesshomaru stopped for a moment and moved himself over her. Kagome watched with half-lidded eyes as he did this and understood what was about to happen.

He kissed her temple and nuzzled her neck as he moved his knee to part her thighs.

Kagome whimpered and slowly opened them. Her body was beginning to wrack with nervousness.

He gently grabbed her thighs and lifted her hips off the bed, doing this he moved his erection to her entrance, stopping when he felt her heat. Gritting his teeth he demanded himself to have patience, he wanted her to absolutely want it.

Kagome could feel him pressed against herself and she couldn't stop the wondrous sensations that crashed against her body and mind. Shifting her hips she told him to go on.

Sesshomaru slid easily inside her. He gasped softly her tightness completely surrounding him now.

Kagome sighed and dropped her head against the pillow, feeling Sesshomaru start to move slowly within her. She whimpered when he shifted his hips to hit her secret spot. She was quivering, she loved watching him thrust inside her. His face displayed so many emotions in the throes of their love-making.

Sesshomaru watched her arch her back, her breasts tight against his chest. Breathing in heavily he felt his release coming.

Kagome felt the coil tight in her belly start to unravel. She tried to clutch onto his hard biceps but couldn't find the control to do so. Feeling herself unravel she cried out into the night.

Sesshomaru bared his fangs and gently bit back into her neck. Kagome whimpered and smiled, he had marked her as his again, and this time it wasn't by his beast either.

He moved his hips again and instantly emptied himself within her.

They both collapsed onto the bed.

They fell asleep shortly after.

A/N that's it for right now.

I want 10 reviews!

I love you!

-H


	28. Chapter 28

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed for my story. They keep me writing, bam!

Urgh, anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter

I love you!

-H

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru were on their way back to Sakura's village when suddenly Kagome sensed two jewel shards coming upon them at a fast speed, she inwardly sighed. This would not end well.

Suddenly, Koga popped out of a whirlwind.

"K-Koga," she said nervously, "How are you?"

"Eh, I'm fine Kagome," he grabbed her hands then, "Thank you for being concerned about me mate."

Sesshomaru watched the display of affections towards Kagome with anger. He had met the wolf before and had been around his childish antics, he also harbored feelings for the miko. Giving the wolf a death glare he strolled over to them, grabbing Kagomes hand.

Koga looked up at him, "Oh well well if it isn't LORD Sesshomaru, "he said mockingly. Kagome looked up at him to see anger etched across his features. She bit her lip and gently pressed his fingers, he squeezed back understanding.

Exhaling Kagome backed away from the two demons.

Koga took notice of her actions, "What's wrong here Kagome and why are you with this prick?"

"Stop it Koga, he's not Inuyasha, he won't hesitate to hurt you," she said to him angrily. Growling, he stepped to the Inu, "He won't do anything."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Sesshomaru just watched the man glare at him and throw a couple angry growls his way. Turning around he went towards Kagome, "We're going now." Kagome nodded her head, looking swiftly back at a very confused Koga.

"Why aren't you with Inuyasha?" he asked finally. Kagome gulped, "Circumstances brought me here, there's something I must tell you," she said softly. "I-Inuyasha died not too long ago."

Koga tilted back his head and laughed, Kagome glared at him feeling the anger roll through her.

"There's no way that stubborn mutt is dead." He said to her wiping a few tears away, "He's far too thick-headed to die."

He continued to laugh until finally he looked back down at Kagome's face to see her crying. "Oh kagome, it really is true then?" She nodded. Koga sighed, his tail falling down, the hanyou was extremely annoying but he would never wish for his death. He had threatened him on many occasions, but that was just a bitter rival towards Kagome's affections.

He enfolded his arms around her tiny frame and pulled her close to him. This move did not go overlooked by the demon lord. Sesshomaru pushed back the growl that lay dormant at the back of his throat; he didn't want to upset Kagome further.

Kagome sniffled and suddenly realized she was wrapped in Koga's arms, right in front of Sesshomaru. "U-Um, sorry," she told him, swiftly backing out of his embrace. She etched a fake smile across her features and waved at him, "Until next time Koga," she said merrily.

Sesshomaru glared once again at the annoying wolf and turned away, letting a small smirk form over his stoic features.

Shot down.

Sesshomaru let the smirk fall as he smelt the wolf all over the woman beside him. Fortunately, the scent would dissipate after the woman took a bath.

Kagome looked up at him, "How long do we have until we get there?" she asked him.

"Two days, I must stop at the next village."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Why?" Never taking his eyes off the trail in front of him he answered her, "There has been trouble between the villagers, daily fights, over activities that have taken place."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "What activities are we talking about here?"

He didn't answer her, just continued to walk.

Mentally, he was nervous about bringing her to said village, the activities they were allowing in the community were…dishonorable in every aspect, only fueling the rage he held towards mortals.

Kagome wondered what activities the humans were participating in.

Three hours later:

They had arrived at the area.

It was well past nighttime and Kagome started to shiver.

Sesshomaru walked through the town, stopping for no one. He suddenly stopped in front of a door. Kagome could hear hushed voices on the other side of the flap. "I want you to stay here, you are not to move," he commanded her. Kagome shifted under the heavy weight of his serious gaze, 'what was his problem, and what was going on here?'

Not knowing how to argue this situation with him, and even if she did she knew she'd only lose, she gave up and nodded her head softly.

Sesshomaru stepped through the flap, Kagome hurriedly peered in to see a group of women all seated together on the floor looking wide-eyed up at the demon lord. That was all she got to witness before the flap swished back in its original place.

Kagome huffed and sat down beside the opening. God knows how long he'd be in there.

Tired, and wanting rest, she laid her head on her folded arms, 'maybe I'll sleep a little before he comes back..' at that she fell asleep.

Kagome awoke to the inside of a hut. She didn't wake up to the quite either, all around her were laughs and wolf whistles. Shaking her head, she felt extremely disoriented at her surroundings, how did she get away from Sesshomaru? And where was she now?

Looking up, she saw men crowded around a small stage like area. Widening her eyes, she saw what they were looking at, a woman...

A very naked woman...

Kagome blushed a deep crimson when she saw the woman twirl around and move her body over something.

She knew what this was, it was called stripping in her era. A very high profitable business for young ladies. And as of the looks of the situation, she wasn't being forced.

One of the men beside her saw she had awoken and grabbed her arm. "Oi! The girl has awoken, it's time for her to show us what she can do!" Kagome squealed and grabbed at the arm that held her.

"N-No, you let me go! I wouldn't if i were you! I've been recently mated to Sesshomaru-Sama!" She heard a gasp from everybody. One of the men however was not convinced, "There is no way he'd mate with a human bitch!" he laughed, throwing his head back to emphasize his point. Kagome grit her teeth together and moved her hair away from her neck. "If you don't believe me, look for yourselves," she responded, snidely.

The men looked upon her neck and saw...skin. No teeth marks, nothing.

"You foolish woman! There is nothing there, save for your pale flesh! As i told you before, he'd never mate with a human bitch!" He grabbed her arm again and threw her towards the stage. Kagome was to shell shocked to do anything to defend herself, 'why didn't he mark me?' She felt her heart squeeze down in the recesses of her chest and at that instant felt like crying. It was clear he no longer wanted her to belong to him..

She suddenly heard tearing and was knocked quite literally out of her daze. One of the men had succeeded in tearing her kimono almost completely off.

She heard shouting and more wolf whistles, "Come on, dance for us baby!"

"Take the rest off!"

"Beautiful little bitch she is!"

Kagome felt so dirty hearing all the chants the men were throwing at her. She stood there naked as the day she was born, covering herself from prying eyes, she felt like dying.

Hands grabbed at her feet, she felt arms extend there way up her thighs. Shutting her eyes, she pretended to be somewhere else. She prayed for Inuyasha, for anybody to come to her rescue. Oh how she would love to see those puppy ears again. To hear him call her an idiot once more for getting into more trouble. She desperately just wanted to see him again. Tears broke free from her eyes, she tried in vain to push them back.

She continued to remain standing there, her arms covering herself. The men didn't need her to dance to enjoy her. Some were ogling her, looking her up and down. Some, were relieving themselves where they sat. Kagome instantly felt sick to her stomach and looked away. She never wanted to see that again.

The hands were wandering further up her legs, they were getting to close and she yelped shaking them off. She kicked at the nearest fingers and stepped on one hand. This angered the men immensely.

One had jumped on the stage to stand beside her. He grabbed her hair and slammed his lips against hers, she yelped as she felt more hands claw at her. She felt the mans hands work their way down her sides and over her womanhood.

He squeezed her against him, she sickly felt his hardness press into her stomach.

He hastily let her go and freed himself from his restraint against his bulge. Kagome whimpered seeing him, she shut her eyes once more to block out everything that was happening to her.

Suddenly, there was a white flash that entered the room.

It was quicker than your eyes could blink.

Sesshomaru.

Kagome suddenly heard screaming and saw the man in front of her crumble, blood spurting from his neck. She shrieked and put her hand in front of her face.

Suddenly, all around her she heard screaming and pleads for mercy.

She heard slitting of throats and removing of bowels, she heard skin being ripped apart and not being able to take it anymore threw up all over the stage and dead man in front of her.

Quickly, she covered her ears. She still heard them though, the men dying all around her.

It all went black when she heard a deafening pop, signaling to her that the demon had just taken off somebodys head.

Out of fear she was beginning to shake, praying the slaughter would end soon.

Then, it was immensely quite.

Kagome shakily raised her head and looked around. She looked upon the sight of Sesshomaru covered head to toe with blood, his hair was no longer white and silky. It dripped with crimson, staining the ground beneath him. His hamakas, you thought were Inuyasha's. In his hand he held the head of one of the villagers.

Kagome had to look away, she didn't know this demon in front of her.

Sesshomaru was in front of her in an instant.

His eyes weren't red, his face was grim, his mouth set in a straight line.

"Vermin," he seethed. "Disgusting human scum!" he roared. He struck the nearest dirt wall, putting his arm through it and melting down with his poison, it would seem his rage was not spent yet. Kagome shook with fear, would he hurt her next?

If he did, she couldn't fight him this time.

He turned to her and his eyes instantly softened.

He reached out to her, she flinched away frightened. She didn't want him to touch her, not with so much human blood cloaking him.

Sesshomaru growled, but made no move to harm her.

Kagome squeaked when she felt him sweep her up into his arms. Nausea overwhelmed her as she felt the hot blood seep onto her skin.

He carried her out of the destroyed hut into the street.

The women stood shell shocked at the sight before them.

Sesshomaru didn't stop to talk to any of the women. Kagome noticed some children huddled behind their mother's legs, terrified of the demon that had slaughtered all their men.

When Kagome and Sesshomaru were a farther distance away, the women scurried into the hut.

Kagome would never forget their screams for as long as she lived.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

15 reviews?

I love you!

-H.


	29. Chapter 29

Kagome awoke to voices in her ear. She opened her eyes to see Sakura looming over her. Squealing, she sat up. Looking around she noticed Sesshomaru standing in the doorway, blood no longer clinging to his haori or skin.

Suddenly, a flashback of what had happened in the previous village came into her mind and she shut her eyes. Fighting off the way of nausea that accompanied the memory she softly opened her eyes again.

"I would like to talk to him," she said quietly to the old couple, "if you two don't mind?"

Sakura nodded, and both her and Tamiya exited the hut.

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru. The sexual harrassment wasn't the only thing that she remembered.

"Why didn't you mark me?" she asked him. His eyes never changed, nor did any hint of an expression pass his features.

"I have no need to explain myself to you." Kagome glared at him, his comment fueling the rage she felt...

"I'm done with this Sesshomaru, how can you be so emotionless all the time? After what happened to me especially. You sometimes act like you care but then turn around and do this. I care for you yes, but i can't do this with you anymore."

Sesshomaru felt the words sink into his brain and grasped what she had meant by them. They were her goodbye.

It didn't sit well with him.

"You will go nowhere, you'll remain here."

"You can't tell me what to do!" she screamed throwing the covers up and hopping onto the cold floor. She shivered and whipped her head back up to meet his eyes. He growled and was suddenly in front of her. She shrieked and involuntarily took a step back. He grabbed her arm hauled her up against him. Leaning down his mouth brushed against her ear, "you will stay here," he whispered huskily to her. Kagome shivered and felt heat run through her body.

He turned his back on her. Taking a few steps forward he ran his fingers through his silver hair and stopped. "I heard news of Naraku's whereabouts, i will be gone for awhile."

"W-What if i want to go home?" she asked him. He turned his head slightly, "It is to dangerous, i don't have the time to consistently save you."

Kagome rolled her eyes and plopped back down.

"You will work on your healing powers while you're here. Sakura is a priestess, be it not very powerful, but she can help you control your powers."

A pregnant pause fell over the hut. Sesshomaru broke it. "I will come for you later."

"Whatever," Kagome mumbled. "Just stay gone forever! You inconsiderate prick!" She gripped one of the cups that was placed beside her and threw it at his retreating figure.

He didn't even turn around.

**One month later**:

Kagome had been working with Sakura all day. Her healing powers were stronger now, she could feel them pump through her body.

She stared into the lake and looked upon her reflection. She didn't look different but..she felt different. She felt empty. Kagome missed her friends, she missed Shippo, she missed...Inuyasha. So much. Everyday.

She had to let him go though. It was physically making her ill. Every now and then she felt nausea in the pit of her stomach. It was more often now however. She knew it was her depression, she had felt this way before. She felt so abandoned, so deserted. The man she had loved, died, all because of her. The man that had abducted her, abused her, and she felt sometimes..cared for her.

He was gone. She hadn't seen him in a month. There was no doubt in her mind he had plopped her here and was never coming back.

She didn't mind being here though. Her and her new 'guardians' were very close now. There was nothing she couldn't tell Sakura, and she enjoyed that.

Suddenly, a pang hit her lower stomach, she clutched at the spot and remembered that her period would be descending upon her soon. She hadn't had one in a month, a lot of depression and stress was throwing her body out of wack. She had cramps every now and then and mood swings that were questionable.

Sighing, she stood up and smoothed out the ruffles in her blue kimono. Sakura threw a fit over her wardrobe, she insisted she not walk around in tattered clothes, so instead she got her not so cheap kimonos. Only two. One blue with a pink jasmine painted at her hip that wrapped around her buttock and one a light red with small white flowers that adorned her sleeves.

Kagome started towards the hut when a pang went through her stomach again, but this time sharper. She stopped and gripped her middle. Tears flooded her eyes as she dropped to her knees and panic rose within her. That was a huge cramp. Her period would be horrible this month.

* * *

Yes, this is a short chapter, but i just got back into writing the story again and was stuck.

;D

Review?

I love you!

-H


	30. Chapter 30

Sakura had insisted she go to the market today.

Kagome hadn't come into much contact with many humans other than Sakura and Tamiya in quite some time. She still was trying to rebuild herself after Sesshomaru had left months before.

She didn't go home.

A part of her was still waiting for him. And a part of her knew that whether he liked it or not, he would eventually stumble back upon this village to see her and end whatever they had properly.

She wanted a proper ending. That's what she said she was waiting for, what she told herself on a daily basis.

Even if she did leave, home was not the first place she would end up going. Sango and Miroku would be the first priority, and finding the rest of the jewel shards that were still scattered. The jewel was on her mind a lot lately, she feared that Naraku had found them all. Late at night her thoughts would stray to the half-demon, what if he had killed her friends, and Sesshomaru and that was why he hadn't made an appearance.

'No Kagome,' she told herself, Naraku would have presented himself by now. They were still alive she told herself. All of them.

All of them but the one she missed the most.

Inuyasha.

A pain ripped through her and she staggered.

An arm caught her before she fell and she looked up into the face of a young man. "O-Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, spaced out."

His eyes lightened and he let out a lose chuckle, "It's no problem, it would be a shame to watch such a beauty fall on this muddy ground."

Kagome blushed and looked down, she hadn't gotten a males attention in a long time. Well, besides Sesshomaru and Koga.

She saw him stir and she looked back up, his eyes were bright brown, smiling eyes. "My names Yume."

"Kagome," she told him sticking out her arm. He chuckled again and softly grabbed her hand. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Blushing she slid her hand from his grasp, "Well, I better be off, Sakura will be angry if I don't get the food." He nodded his head and waved at her.

Kagome felt a strange feeling stir in her, like something was…amiss.

Shaking it off Kagome started back for the hut. When something or someone with long hair caught her attention, she felt heat from him and it stunned her. Their eyes clashed and her knees wobbled, what was this? Why was he..?

Sesshomaru lifted a brow and turned his back, telling her with strides she'd better follow. Kagome was entranced and set the basket beside the house, walking towards his retreating form.

A little time later they stopped.

"I did not give you permission to.."

"To what, to talk to somebody?"

After months of being away from him, she felt it all the way down in her bones.

"Talking?" He said the word dripping with sarcasm, "That's what you mortals call talking?"

Kagome nodded her head, "I was actually contemplating on seeking his attention again, I've had something that needs…treating."

"A healer? What ails you?"

She smirked at him and he suddenly caught on, "Your humor is not the least bit comical human, you must want him to perish very painfully in front of this entire village."

"Why should you care who I spend my time with?"

"I do not."

"I think you do, if you're threatening the life of someone I spoke three words to."

"You might as well had been pleasuring him right there."

Kagome tensed, hurt and spun away starting back towards the village.

He didn't know why he had come to see her, something beckoned him to glimpse that she was alright. He hadn't prepared on coming across her talking to a peasant of the village, a man no less. Her eyes lit up at the man and his her.

A growl was beneath the surface but he pushed it down.

He knew she felt him.

She saw and came.

The conversation didn't particularly go the way he would have liked it to go. He wanted to tell her that Naraku was close and the he had stumbled across her companions a few weeks back. They had conversed, shared heated words and had let go of their hate and anger towards each other to find and defeat the filthy half-demon.

He had wanted to do it alone, but he couldn't deny them their revenge, he wanted the worst death for the animal there was. They didn't travel together but when they came in contact with each other they shared information.

Instead he ended up in a petty argument with her.

How grating.

Sesshomaru regarded the village and turned on his heel, he'd watch them more diligently.

Kagome could not believe him, how dare he say such things to her. Who did he think he was?

He would regret that.

Kagome wanted him to hurt, wanted him to hurt the way that she did, every day, all the time.

She tried to remember what hut the man had went into.

The village was dark, some huts had lanterns burning and she suddenly remembered which one he had gone into.

Kagome moved the flap and saw him on his cot.

Hearing her footsteps he bolted up from his slumber.

Kagome wasn't sure what she wanted to do, but she wanted him to pay, wanted to hurt him, to see the look on his face when she told him. When he felt it…

_**Alright everybody, Kagome's going to do it..**_

Kagome walked over to the man lying on the cot and pulled the kimono from her head. "I don't do this often, at all, in fact, "she whispered.

He raised his eyebrow and his eyes darkened.

Kagome stirred and moved over him, leaning down to kiss his lips.

She clutched onto her hate towards Sesshomaru at that moment.

She felt him release himself and shove into her, whimpering Kagome moved her hips.

It was over and she climbed off of him.

"Please, tell no one."

He nodded, "It'll be our little secret."

Kagome walked from his hut and moved back towards the woods. Touching the tree she stopped and whispered into the air, "I know you felt that, you selfish bastard. "

She hoped it hurt.

* * *

I wrote this chapter on a whim. Please review it and tell me if I should keep it or rewrite this chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

Kagome could sense somebody else in the room with her as she blearily opened her eyes. Looking through squinted lids she saw a flicker of amber before she tried to shriek. A hand whipped out and slapped roughly over her mouth. She felt arms encircle her and lift her body to sling across his shoulders. She felt his armor roughly bite into her lower ribs and she struggled in his grasp, not having time to adjust whatsoever, he took off outside the hut.

"S-Stop!" she shouted at him through the moving landscape, the movement was making her dizzy and her head was starting to pound against her temples.

He stopped suddenly and his arms released her, making her fall roughly on the ground.

She knew what this was about, she didn't need to look up into his face to feel the anger radiate off of his person.

Kagome sighed and picked herself up off the ground. His back was turned to her, she noticed the quivering in his hands, and his fists were curled, nails clamped drawing blood from his palms.

She watched him, trying not to feel remorseful. He had deserved what happened; he let her on and took her from her friends. He promised her many things that he had no intentions of keeping, and the worst part is is he did them anyway. Not even taking her feelings into contemplation.

"Does it hurt?" She whispered.

She saw his back tense.

He didn't speak a word but his hands were still quivering, the blood brighter in its intensity as it dripped to the leaves below.

"Good."

Kagome knew she sounded horrible, the action itself was very much unlike her, but she wanted retaliation on Sesshomaru's feelings. She just wanted him to feel for ONCE all the pain she felt. It was immature she knew, but she just couldn't help the feelings of animosity swell within her heart when he treated her like she was nothing.

There was still no movement from him; she was cold, her toes going numb against the icy dew in the grass. It was still relatively early in the morning. She wondered if Sakura or Tamiya happened to witness the scene in the hut.

Kagome shook her head and turned her back to him. He didn't even have the civility to turn around and face her.

At the moment all traces of guilt vanished as she left Sesshomaru in the middle of the forest.

He should have stopped her, but he feared that if he had stopped her he would have ended up ripping her head from her shoulders. His beast was slipping out, and he didn't want to show her his alternating eyes, even when they weren't fully mated his beast thirsted for her.

How could she have done that?

Knowing full well that it would….hurt him?

He wasn't sure if what he felt was pain or…jealousy?

He detested them both, these feelings she invoked in him. He yelled and smashed his fist into a tree, pretending it was her. He shook from head to toe, trying not to transform.

Why? Why would she _fuck _somebody else?

He felt it, when it was happening, he had stopped walking. He had known even when she contaminated the mark that in some way their bodies were still connected. He still felt her emotions sometimes, and he felt what was happening.

When it was over he had smashed almost every tree in the vicinity. He shut his eyes against the pain in his temples, clutching his head to lessen the throbbing.

His beast snarled.

He wanted the blood of the man who had dared touched her.

He wanted her blood for _letting _him touch her.

When it was over and he was done killing anything and everything that got a mile into his pathway, he felt her near. He gripped onto something to keep everything together.

He heard her words, "_**I hope it hurts, you selfish bastard**_."

The words were laced with such acrimony; the coldness in them rivaled his own.

He had to talk to her, but he couldn't do it now. He just wanted to know _why _she had done such a senseless thing, not even fearing of what he may do to her or the man.

She truly was self-centered sometimes.

He would wait till the morning when he had better control of himself.

When he saw her sleeping his claws trembled to just reach out and break her neck. Growling he stepped back and looked to the corner at the couple that slept peacefully in their cot. His peripherals saw shifting beside him and he noticed she was waking. He looked back to see her lids opened slightly, he knew she saw him, before she had the chance to scream he slapped his hand over her mouth.

Her eyes were wide with shock now, and it did nothing to extinguish his anger. He reached down and snatched her up from the bed, tossing her over his shoulder. Sesshomaru could feel her struggle against him, not caring he took off out of the hut.

He didn't want to cause a scene in the village.

He could feel his anger build as he sped off with her. A shriek tore through the air, screaming stop. He growled and sped on.

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped and released his arms from around her person. She skidded across the earth beneath them, and he soundlessly felt satisfaction.

It was short lived; he couldn't even _stand_ the sight of her at the moment.

He turned his back to her, his hands shaking; he shut his eyes and held his breath doing all he could to find some sort of resistor. Hearing her sigh, he also heard her rise.

They were both silent for what like an eternity to him.

Why wasn't she saying anything?

Why wasn't she trying to defend herself and her repulsive actions?

Then she finally spoke.

"_Does it hurt...?"_

_.._Yes.

It was like she had read his mind with the next thing she said.

"_Good..."_

His blood ran cold at her heartless words and his claws clamped tighter in his hands. He could feel his control slipping, just one more moment and all hell would be unleashed.

Thinking of something else, _anything _else would be helpful at this moment, but nothing could come to his mind. All he could think of was Kagome _fucking _somebody else.

Suddenly he heard her footsteps fading away. Good thing to. Another second he would have surely snapped and killed her.

She was a foolish, stubborn, selfish woman sometimes. She did not think of the consequences her actions would bring to not only herself but to the other's around her.

It would be the last time he would have to fight his beast for the sake of this girl.

Making up his mind while feeling his control slip back he turned in her direction.

Hatred was all he could feel from her when she was in the clearing, hate and resentment.

'_I won't be coming back here,' _he told his beast. '_She no longer wants me, and I no longer want her.'_

The words sunk in making his beast howl with outrage.

* * *

Ohhhhh, another one done

Bah.

-I love you!

I want…

20 reviews.

Or I'll take the story down..

And burn it!


	32. Important Please Read!

Alright, I thought I'd make another Authors note.

Hm, I've gotten some complaints on my last chapter, well, many. Scratch that, I've gotten MANY complaints on my last chapter about the number of reviews I asked for?

20?

Yeah 20 reviews is not a lot really. I read a story where an author asked for 50, and taking it down was a joke.

Idk, these negative reviews really frustrate me. I try for everybody, but some people and yeah you know WHO you are. Are…complaining about my characters, their structure, this is my story and if you don't like it, don't read it.

I can take constructive criticism, but I don't think it's what some are trying to do.

And being reported to the mods? My story isn't NC-17.

It's M.

Last point.

Another run down on what is going on with Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Yes, I know rape is horrific, but my story is Romance because like I said before Sesshomaru is a WHOLE different person when he's in his beast form. Kagome cares for his other side, as I said before. Oh and she doesn't use her powers because she didn't fully tap into her powers until the end of the series. This isn't the end of the series. You'll see more scenes with her powers ,trust me.

I have long chapters.

Sincerely,

Frustrated Author.


	33. Chapter 33

OH! My! I never knew people felt so strongly of my story. I'm sorry, I am being a little sensitive, and you must forgive me!

I will make this a very long chapter. I promise you.

Thank you to EVERYBODY who has reviewed my story, even the negative ones, you've helped drive me through the story, and I PROMISE you, the ending is well worth the wait. I've been trying to go through exams recently in college so I've been a tad bit stressed out.

I love all of you.

Very much.

* * *

Kagome sat at the river bank and stared into the water, not knowing who she was seeing. It was like a replica of her staring back at herself through the water. Shaking her head the rippling water set out and there was no more reflection to haunt her. Her hand wandered over her stomach and she stroked it absently, feeling a little push.

_One month earlier:_

_Kagome was ill a few days after the meeting with Sesshomaru. Sakura prodded her in the middle making Kagome flinch, "Oh it hurts Sakura, it hurts so badly."_

_Sakura nodded and prodded her lower belly again, it was very hard, "Ok Kagome answer me this, and answer me truthfully, alright?" Kagome bit her lower lip nodding her head, "Have your breasts felt tender at all over the last month or so? Any dizziness? Nauseous?"_

_Kagome winced and sighed at her, "Y-Yes."_

_Sakura sighed as well and sat back on the side of the bed, "My dear, you're pregnant."_

_Kagome bolted upright in the bed shrieking as she flung the covers off of herself. "Careful my dear careful," Sakura scolded at her. Kagome was shaking her head and pacing around the hut, "I c-can't be, I've had my period!" Sakura shook her head, "Remember when I told you that hanyou pregnancies were difficult? Kagome you must be very careful, this is a very fragile birth."_

_Kagome started to cry and sat down in the corner of the hut in the fetal position. _

"_How did I not know?" She whispered to Sakura._

"_It is very difficult to realize you're pregnant with a hanyou child love, their growing process is very fast, but because of their demon blood, they don't need as much from you to survive. It may not make a whole bunch of sense but it's just the way it works."_

_Kagome wiped her nose and nodded, "Okay, so how far along do you think I am?" _

_Sakura sat deep in thought for a moment, "Well, if it's been a few months since your last whole period, then, I'd say you're three in a half months a long."_

_She doubled back frightened like someone had struck her. Her hands fell on the small budge she could almost feel now. "How long do these pregnancies usually last?"_

"_About 5 months, the last 2 your belly will start to show more. The last few months, when the child can no longer help itself on its own, it will turn to you."_

_Nodding, Kagome's hands slipped from her belly._

_End of flashback._

That had been a month ago. And she had no sign from Sesshomaru. She missed him, more then she let herself admit, and she hated that fact.

She had started to speak to the man she had the affair with. They were good friends now, someone she could turn to.

He did not know about Sesshomaru.

He hated demons, she had brought him up once and his face had turned instantly dark. "When I'm more powerful, stronger, he will be the first I kill."

Kagome felt a shudder as they sat in his hut.

"W-Well, I heard he's not all bad."

He scoffed and got up to touch up his fire. "He's the coldest entity to roam this earth, demon or not, nobody should be so heartless, especially towards humans. We are the ones who have to suffer at the hands of demons, and he blames us for that, just because we weren't born with his strength."

Kagome shook her head and sighed, "I suppose you have a point."

"And then you hear of people who _mate _with demons, sickening. A disgrace."

Kagome froze, did he suspect?

No, there was no way; she hadn't shown any type of clue…

"I should go now," she whispered, "Sakura will be waiting for me to help with dinner."

"Wait..Kagome."

She instantly halted and looked up into his handsome face, "I know your heart is soft, being a miko and all, I don't like to talk about killing in front of you, and I apologize for my brashness."

She smiled and thanked him for his comment and turned to leave the hut.

They had talked about what had happened that night; Kagome had told him that something had happened between her and an unknown person, upsetting her greatly. So she set out and committed a very selfish and immature act.

Losing Sesshomaru in the process.

Or maybe she never had him?

She didn't know. She didn't want to think about it on this peaceful day.

A noise knocked her out of her daydream and she instantly looked up.

"Hello?" She called, "Is someone there?"

It couldn't be a demon, she had scouted the area before she had sat down and didn't sense anything. She also set up a meditation barrier just like Sakura had taught her, if someone were to have broken it; a large ripple would go through her. And she didn't feel anything like that. Shrugging she brushed it off and stood up. Her belly was fully rounded now, not a prominent bulge, but noticeable.

Nume was questioning her on it daily. She had told him she was pregnant, making him give her a dangerous look.

She liked having him as a friend, but something about him made her very nervous, almost to the point where she didn't like being alone with him.

He knew the child wasn't his, he made no assumptions toward that, and for that she was immensely grateful, she didn't feel like going through the process of trying to tell him there was no possible way he could be the father.

She felt a hard kick and her hands instantly went to clutch at the spot. She gasped as she felt her child move around, and it made her…smile.

She had promised herself days before that she would love this child unconditionally, with or without Sesshomaru.

Her mother would help her.

Kagome had explained to Sakura that after the birth of her child that she would have to go back to her own home, the news made the old woman distant from Kagome for the last few days and she felt extremely bad for it. There was nothing she could do though, she didn't want to bother Sesshomaru with this news, and he probably would end up not caring anyway.

Looking around again she made sure there was nothing there and she set back towards the village.

_**With Sesshomaru**_

He had finally found a clue to where Naraku was hiding. He was stronger now, and had formed a new puppet in their time away. _Kiken _was the new puppets name, he had yet to run into him, but he knew the Tajiya and Monk had.

This new puppet was a spider-like creature with a human face. He had long fangs that dripped with the venom of Naraku, and the body had the miasma gas.

They had explained that they had stumbled upon the creature looking for Naraku. They also told him that they are pretty sure his soft spot is his belly, or to flip him over.

Sesshomaru had set out after their story to find the incarnation and to destroy him.

He knew he was close to him; his senses were on full alert.

Suddenly a loud crash made him whip his head to the side as he dodged the powerful blow the youkai reined on him. "Sesshomaru!" it shrieked, "We finally meet!"

"Hn," the Tai-youkai mumbled, examining his cracked armor. It took a lot for his bone to break, let alone almost shatter.

He took his enemy in, sizing him up. The slayer was not lying, a spider body he had with venomous fangs that hung almost 2 ft. Poison dripped from them in yellow acid making his stomach churn. His hair was a long blue, with glowing red eyes, his smile devil like as he licked his lips.

"Mm, you look so good, such a toned man, I wonder how you would taste." He emphasized his sentence by licking his lips, earning a growl from Sesshomaru.

"Filth."

The spider laughed at him and swung one of his spider legs, narrowly missing Sesshomaru. What was wrong with him? Why was he so slow?

"Do you feel it Sesshomaru?"

"Feel what?" he asked the disgusting creature heatedly.

"The poison seeps through your armor. How can you not feel your bones start to numb?"

Sesshomaru was shocked, inwardly, yes, he felt it. His legs would not move, why hadn't the damn slayer told him this?

"God, if I had a human body, I would take every advantage of this _situation_," desire lighting the demons eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red at his remark.

He stood; eyes closed and let his own poison sweep through his body, allowing the other to be overcome. His fangs grew longer and he could feel the blood flowing, fast, thick through his veins. He'd teach this _thing _to mess with his superiors.

Letting his beast overtake him felt so wonderful in the first flashing second. Allowing himself to completely lose control in the heat of his anger felt so _fucking _good. He would not transform, knowing his true form would be useless in this battle, and he'd be more susceptible to poison.

He plunged his fingers into the small wound in his chest and let the poison fill it up.

His body was aglow with rejuvenation, he would win this battle.

His armor was put back together.

The spider demon looked shocked, his lip curled up in disdain, thinking he had bested the dog demon.

"You are a strong one."

Sesshomaru snarled and ran at him, his feet propelling him forward. The demon lunged and Sesshomaru slid under him, his sword already drawn to ram it through the demons body.

His hair swung around him as he nicked one of the demon's legs, taking the right side of his body down, he howled in outrage as he hit the ground, almost on his back.

Sesshomaru growled and jumped up, swinging his sword to the right, narrowly missed a sling of poison as the demon hurled it at him. He was fighting to get up on his hind legs, and Sesshomaru did not miss this.

"Dragon strike!" he bellowed, pointing his Tokijin at the creature. A bright line of lightening shot out as he hit three of his legs, the demon screeched and venom streaked faster down his fangs. His face lit up as his legs regrew, springing forward onto Sesshomaru.

The dog demon was faster as he shot out of the way just in time.

"Sesshomaru!"

He growled as he smelled his late brothers group appear in the clearing.

"Leave, you will not interfere."

Sango was shocked at the state of Sesshomaru; he looked wild with anger and a hint of desperation.

"We can help Sesshomaru, just please let us!" The monk yelled at him from his left.

The demon bellowed and flung himself once more at the Tai-Youkai. Sesshomaru didn't dodge quick enough this time as he felt one of the long fangs pierce his shoulder. He drew his fist back and punched the bastard with all his willpower. Knocking poison every which way.

"Dragon bone!" yelled Sango as she flung the weapon at her opponent, knocking him squarely in the chest, making him stagger.

She knew better than to ask the demon if he was alright, knowing that the question in some way would wound his pride.

"Miroku!"

The monk was looking the other way, staring at something.

At Naraku.

* * *

Kagome paced the hut, feeling the kicks getting stronger, what was wrong with her baby? She had talked to Sakura about it, but she had given her nothing to go on. It was starting to frighten her and she didn't know what to do!

Suddenly, a figure appeared at the front of the hut. It was Nume.

Kagome was a little less than pleased to see him.

She didn't like being alone with this man, he made things a tad bit too uncomfortable for her. It was just her luck that Sakura and Tamiya had gone into the market to get some fish for dinner.

"Yes?" she asked him quickly, fear overtaking her voice. She took a deep breath and looked at her feet.

"I came by to see you lovely flower. It has been awhile since our last meeting, don't you think." He told her earnestly getting a tad bit to close.

"I've been busy." She said to him, trying to look up without fear taking back over her features, she had powers to protect herself, but they were useless against a human.

"You've never really spoken anything of the father? Was this," he said pointing at her belly, "not a mutual sided ordeal?"

Kagome shook her head trying to inch a little towards the flap in the hut, "It is a long story, one that I'm not well enough to dive into at the moment. I'm sorry, I don't feel good today, and my belly's been hurting."

Nume looked at her strangely, "How far a long did you say you were?"

Kagome bit her lip, "Four in a half months."

"You're big for that little of time."

Suddenly a deafening silence pierced the air and her heart as he lept from the bed startling her more. "Which only leads to one thing."

He said the words like venom, pure hatred laced every syllable. "My god, you're a demons whore!" He yelled in outrage!

"Excuse me!" She shouted back at him, "Who do you think you'r. Oomph."

He had grabbed her arm and jerked her to him. "I know who's it is too, it's that _fucking _demons, that _lord's_." He spat those words with venom as well.

"Get your hands off of her."

Sakura stood in the doorway, Tamiya in front of her, holding a stick.

"Get out of here."

Nume turned back to Kagome and glowered at her, she knew this wasn't over. Not at all, the hatred in his eyes held new promises for her. He let go of her and spun towards the couple hastily making his way from their home.

Kagome shook and slumped to the floor, holding the spot where he had roughly grabbed her.

Sakura rushed to her side and knelt down beside her, "What happened?"

"He guessed about the father."

Sakura sighed and helped Kagome stand back up, "You must be careful my dear, he seems like a very dangerous man, capable of anything."

* * *

Did ya'll enjoy it?

Kind of like a cliff hanger, sort of. And, it was much longer than the other chapters, I hope it was good enough; I plan on the next chapter to be a lot longer.

Feed me!

I love you!

-Heather.


	34. Chapter 34

Previously:

_He was staring at.._

_Naraku._

The clearing was nothing short of silent, the fight between Kiken and Sesshomaru had stopped for the moment while Naraku spoke to the spider demon.

"You let me down Kiken, I thought you'd be my strongest puppet yet, but he has almost killed you thrice now. I have no more use of you." He held out his hand and snapped the jewel shard from the incarnates neck, the creature screamed and fell toward the ground with a loud crash.

Naraku lifted his hand again as he absorbed the creatures fangs. It took mere seconds before they were engorged into his body.

Sesshomaru gnarled his teeth together and suddenly noticed something strapped to the demons side. It was...

Tetsuisaga.

He roared and charged towards Naraku, reacting rashly.

His brain didn't comprehend things correctly as he watched the demon release miasma at his face. Then he saw the boomerang bone the slayer carried whip by his head to clear the poison.

His claws _**itched **_to **rip **his throat from his body and to raise it high in the air with triumph. Soon…so soon, he wished.

He had stopped running, he could not figure out why that…_thing_ had that sword.

Inuyasha.

His half-demon brother…

He had taken the sword from his body, and had brought it back here, but why?

What was his motive to take the sword?

Kagome was on edge all day after the turn of events with Nume, she was terrified to say the least. She had tried to calm down, but could not find her willpower to do so. She needed a friend; she needed somebody to tell her it would all be okay. She wanted to see Sango and Miroku. All of sudden she didn't care, she didn't care if Sesshomaru knew she was pregnant, she just had to see them again. Missing them got harder and harder to deal with every day.

Breathing, she looked around the little hut, thinking of what she could take. Seeing nothing in particular she walked silently out the door, night was dawning; it would be pitch black within an hours' time.

She made it a few steps when a hand shot out and grabbed her face, slamming her back against a hard chest. She wailed and grappled with the hands that held her hostage against the frame. "See," the harsh voice demanded, "This bitch carries a monsters child."

A man came out of the bushes and looked down upon her growing belly, "Take her to the hut."

"We'll set this one a fire."

Kagome screamed against his hand, 'No! No! Not Sakura and Tamiya!'

Suddenly a wave of pain overcame her and she doubled, almost taking the man with her.

The hand released her, but clamped around her arm.

Kagome could still feel his disgusting hands on her skin, and she wondered….

She closed her eyes and sent a rush of power through herself; the man must have felt it, for he pulled away from her, his hand holding a second degree burn. "This, this bitch, _tried _to _purify me!"_

Kagome bolted back into her hut and ran towards Sakura and Tamiya, shaking them.

"Wake up, please, you must wake up!"

Sakura turned towards her blearily, "K-Kagome, what is it? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No! Nume's men are planning on setting the hut on fire, you have to run!"

Sakura hit Tamiya, causing him to growl. His head rolled to face his wife and Kagome.

Sakura screamed as she saw fire dance its way across her ceiling.

"We've got to get out of here!" she screamed at her husband, "Kagome! You must run!"

Another wave..

Another.

Another…

The fire rushed through her blood and settled beneath her thighs, 'no, not again, I don't want to lose you to!'

But it wasn't the same pain, it was a clamping, a moving.

And then she suddenly knew exactly what was happening.

"S-Sakura, I-I'm going into labor."

Sango and Miroku had been flung to the other side of the clearing; neither had seen what he had.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, I must say, I'm very surprised to see you of _all _people here." Sesshomaru raised his delicate eyebrow, "I intend to make you pay for your past actions, you filth."

"Oh yes, I've heard that monologue, I was just wondering, why, on _this _certain day. It is a special day for you."

His words confused him.

So much so he didn't react when Naraku sent out one of his limbs to rip through the flesh in his leg, dragging him to the half demon.

"I've got something you want, you _need." _HIs eyes slithered to the sword at his hip, "And you will be needing that."

Sakura and Tamiya grabbed Kagome and ran out of the hut, not seeing the men they ran into the one to the side of them, knowing it had been abandoned previously.

Kagome was breathing heavily, feeling her cervix expand for her child. Hot pain rushed through her system and she thought she might be ill.

"Kagome," Sakura said to her, "You must put up that shield I taught you."

She whimpered, "I can't…" she moaned, feeling the pain hit her in the back.

Tamiya left their side to look out the tent flap, the men were standing around his hut laughing, thinking they had been inside. They didn't have long, not long at all.

He could see people standing outside, hugging their children, terrified looks all across each of their faces. He saw Nume as well, his face lit with anger, hatred.

Sesshomaru could feel the blood seep down his leg as he wobbled to stand, he felt so weak.

He had to get the sword..

"Feel Sesshomaru, what do you feel?" The hanyou said to him, "Something feels out of place, does it not?"

Sesshomaru didn't know what he was rambling about and poised his sword at his chest, "Dragon strike!"

Naraku laughed as his body erupted in blue lightening.

"You're so easy to corrupt."

"So easy to _manipulate._"

"Shut up!" A female voice screamed, then he heard a gasp as he saw her eyes travel to the sword at the demons hip.

"H-How did you get that?" She asked him hatefully, poising her weapon over her head.

"Why…you really didn't think Inuyasha would relinquish his own life do you? He was in my way, so I _disposed _of him. The only way he would let me."

Sango gasped and faltered, her weapon losing its threatening promise as she slunk to the ground sobbing.

Weak humans.

Sesshomaru could feel his blood pulse through him at the sudden realization that something felt very…out of place, something was wrong.

"You've realized it," he snickered at the Tai-Youkai.

"It's freedom for you."

The half demon took out the Tetsuisaga, waving it in front of everyone's face.

"Only this."

He laughed and raised it high and hurled it right through Sesshomaru's shin.

Sango watched dumbfounded as the demon sank to his knees.

"I will watch as she dies, you really think that I would put my faith in that _Cretan_ Kiken? I want to watch as she dies before your very eyes."

Sesshomaru snapped his head up at his words, but Naraku was already fading out into the distance.

Kagome..

They had found their little hiding spot and had taken Kagome from Sakura.

Helpless, forced to watch, Kagome witnessed them behead Tamiya.

"Traitor,"Nume seethed.

He had taken a hold of Kagome's arm and marched her in front of the villagers; she was still in labor and could feel every move, every jolt until she felt like screaming.

"Everybody!" his booming voice commanded, "Look upon this filth, this abomination, look upon her belly, for it is a _demon_ she harbors in it, a _miko_, one that is supposed to be pure, is nothing but a _lord's _slut."

He flung her away from him. "Get her out of my sight, bring her to the old woman, to bear this _thing, _I want the world to see this blasphemy. In the flesh." His words were like ice ramming into her body, he was evil incarnate.

Kagome was dragged back to Sakura, who was steadily weeping. The man dropped her unceremoniously to the ground.

A wave of pain made her double over, and she felt a knee drop beside her.

"Your time is very close," she mumbled weakly to the younger girl, "You have to do the shield spell Kagome, it can and _will_ be your only saving grace in the end."

Kagome felt the tears stream down her face as she looked at the old woman who had become like a mother to her, she knew they would not let her live, she was a traitor. Filth.

Weeping, she reached up and tugged at the arm of the woman, trying to hug her. Sakura wrapped her arms around the shaking shoulders of the girl and squeezed her, "I love you Kagome." She felt the shaking grow more intense and cried with her child.

Sesshomaru turned to the Demon Slayer and The Monk.

He was a fool not to feel it.

Kiken was their distraction, how could he be so _fucking_ foolish!

His leg was throbbing, it leaked poison, he had tried to seal it with his own, but to no avail.

It killed him to say it, but he had to, "Kagome is in danger, we must get back to the western village."

Miroku nodded and Sango whispered for Kilala, "We will follow you, can you use that?" Miroku asked the dog demon, pointing at the now bloody sword.

He did not know.

His right leg throbbed intensely.

"Push, Kagome, Push,"

The young girl wailed, "I can't, I can't."

Sakura soothed her when suddenly a loud bang made Kagome's eyes fly open.

"He'll come, "she cried out into the night, "He will save us."

Suddenly two men came in and grabbed Sakura by the shoulders, carrying her out. Kagome screamed at them to not take her, pleaded with them to not hurt her. The last thing she saw of her other mother was her sad smile, then a piercing scream as a sword hit something.

Her stomach lurched and she knew she was utterly, utterly _alone…_

_She had no body._

Sesshomaru was running as fast as his injured leg would allow him.

The human's weren't further behind.

Kagome tried to find some kind of happy place, where she could put up a barrier. She thought of Inuyasha, and her child, a big happy family. Then, the glow ran over her until it was an oval of pure energy. She kept pushing as she lay in her cocoon of protection.

She didn't see Nume come in the room, but he was now sitting beside her, Kagome could feel the panic run through her, making her shield waver.

His smile was malicious.

His eyes moved towards her belly, "It could have been different, if you would not have held within your womb this..abomination."

Kagome whimpered and pushed again, feeling a stinging as her child moved out of her being.

"But, unfortunately, it is not different, is it?" He told her darkly. "Using me for your revenge, how very adulterated of you. Calling yourself holy and _pure."_ At that statement he spat on her, "You're nothing but a liar, a harlot, a slut."

Kagome could start to feel her barrier breaking, trying, and failing to find that happy place.

_Sesshomaru…_

He could smell the flames now; the forest was in an uproar as it extended its chaos out into the wild.

_Closer.._

Kagome pushed again, feeling the child slip further out.

Almost…Almost..she was saying to herself through Nume's harsh words.

"I hate to do this Kagome…really..I do. But you must be punished, I just hope you can forgive me."

Kagome didn't know what to do as she saw him slip out of his hamaki folds…a dagger.

"Ruined by a demon. A priestess."

He raised the knife and plunged it through her side.

Sesshomaru was at the entrance, seeing a tumble of men in arms in front, trying to protect their burning village.

"I will never stop caring about you Kagome.." Nume said to her, as he twisted the knife and let it go..

Kagome shuddered, looking above in her last moments…and pushed .time.

Sesshomaru's leg burned, and his shoulder was leaking blood. Closing his eyes, he tried to conjure his demon powers to help heal himself, to little avail.

"Wind tunnel!" he heard behind him and found the monk sucking up the arrows that flew at them.

Unsheathing Tetsusagia, he awaited for the burn.

Nothing happened.

He smirked and raised it above his head, yelling, in a voice he didn't recognize, "Wind Scar!"

He ran towards the mass of men, moving to the side to avoid arrows flying at his injuries.

As Sesshomaru ran past the gates disposing of the men within his reach, slicing, severing there limbs. Beheading them.

"Kagome!"

A man in armor appeared before him.

"There is no point in shouting for a dead _whore."_

Sesshomaru saw red as he charged at the bastard, swiping at him.

Nume laughed and moved around him, noticing his injury, he raised his sword and hit him in the shoulder making the demon roar with pain.

"Dragonbone!" he heard someone yell and turned to see a boomerang being hurled his way, not having enough time to move, he was wrenched off of his feet.

Sesshomaru was on his knees now, clutching his shoulder. Pain swirled around his vision, he grit his teeth, why weren't his demon powers working in healing him?

He didn't have time to think on it when he saw the man's blade fly back through the air, "Here to gather your deceased _slut…" _he growled at Sesshomaru. The demon glared at him and blocked a killing blow to his injured shoulder.

Sesshomaru raised the sword and swung it once more at the human, grazing his shoulder, hearing him scream in pain.

The fire was spreading fast.

Sango dismounted Kilala as she saw Sesshomaru still fighting the man, noticing pain in every one of his movements.

"Sesshomaru! Find Kagome! Miroku and I will take the rest!"

The demon hated leaving, he felt so impossibly weak, but he knew it was what had to be done.

Spinning, he kicked the man in the groin and smashed him in the head with his own, driving the sword into his side.

Nume slumped to the ground; Sesshomaru abstracted the sword from the man and started to run through the village in search of Kagome.

The fire had almost engulfed the entire area.

Sesshomaru was to the last line of huts, when he suddenly froze in his tracks and heard a crying sound.

He moved forward..

He ran through the entrance to the hut and saw Kagome in a pool of her own blood.

…No…

No…

No..

His golden eyes traveled down to a squirming on the ground and caught sight of a baby..

Sesshomaru couldn't recall a time in his life to where he had the wind completely knocked from his person.

Maybe when he found out his father died..

He wasn't sure..

He went to her and shook her, noticing how pale her skin was against his own, it was almost translucent. His breath hitched, knowing what that meant.

Kagome was dead; he noticed the stab wound on the side of her body, the wound being the main cause of her passing.

He heard somebody yelling his name and then scurried footsteps.

"Sesshomaru?"

The monk appeared at the door wide eyed of the beings on the floor.

"Take the child…" Sesshomaru said to the man, tucking his hands under Kagome to lift her up and cover private areas from view.

Monk nodded and quickly picked up the kicking bundle on the floor.

The village was falling to ash and ember around them as they ran out into the woods, trying to search for shelter.

Sesshomaru's claws could not stop shaking as he told them to stop, he had to revive her now, or it would be too late.

He laid her down on the earth, drawing out Tenseiga, his claw shaking, he muttered, "Please work," and slashed it through her body.

Nothing happened.

He did it again.

Nothing.

Time was standing still, was this some kind of joke?

Some kind of farce?

He could feel eyes on them as he heard a sob.

They knew.

They knew what he could and _would _not accept. No…there was just no way, he had to have saved her…maybe it was just taking longer for some wild reason.

Sesshomaru reduced to shaking her.

Trying to spread life through her?

He could feel his eyes begin to _bleed _red. As what happened now took full effect in his mind.

Kagome was dead.

No.

No.

A voice piped in, laced with tears as he continued to shake the fallen woman.

"Sesshomaru.."

No answer.

"You have a baby girl."

* * *

-I love you.

-H


	35. Chapter 35

"You don't belong here."

Kagome could hear the voice whispering in her ear.

"You don't belong here."

It kept repeating the sentence over and over and Kagome tried to sit up from her laying position. To no avail.

'What?'

There was no movement when she tried to lift her arms, it was like she was paralyzed lying upon a cold ground. Then suddenly a shaking, then heat, she squinted her eyes and looked up. Fire!

Her eyes widened and she struggled on the ground, vainly trying to free herself of the invisible force that held her trapped.

The fire! God it was so hot! Spark flicked at her face and body and she lay vulnerable to it.

Her screams were deafening as she tried to shrink away from being burned, but every time the flames would lick at her body, she felt no heat.

Odd.

Frightening.

Suddenly, she saw a figure through the flames. They were walking towards her, it was a woman.

Her figure couldn't be made out at the distance. Kagome tried to get her vision to focus, but the smoke was making her eyes water so bad she had to close them.

"You don't belong here."

Kagome twisted again, "I don't know where I am! Who's saying that?"

Then, the fire disappeared and she could actually open her eyes.

The person before her made her stomach do a nervous flip.

Kikyo?

"W-What?"

That little stumbling of words was the only thing she could bring herself to say.

"You do not belong here."

Kagome shifted, nervous under the elder miko's stare. What was she doing here? What was this place they were both in?

"We are in the in between."

Kagome shook her head, not sure if she was hearing her correctly. Did that mean she was dead? She couldn't remember anything that happened to her.

"I-I don't remember."

"Murder victims don't remember their deaths. It is one of the rules of the in-between, if you are unfortunate enough to be stuck here."

M-Murdered?

"Do you know what happened to me Kikyo?"

The Priestess nodded.

"Tell me..." Kagome whispered, not really sure she wanted to hear it, but knew she had too.

"The DaiYoukai got to your child. He saved her."

Those words alone sent images flying across Kagome's vision, pictures of everything that had happened to her in her previous life.

She felt dizzy and disoriented at the sudden intrusion in her mind.

Remembering everything, she felt tears start to build up.

"It was Yumi. The man from the village. H-He killed Sakura and Hitomi. Slaughtered them…right in front of me."

Kikyo stared down at her, her expression never wavering.

"S-Sesshomaru got to her? A girl..."

Kagome looked up into the darkness, picturing the events of what happened after her death. Sesshomaru had clearly come, a little bit too late. She was relieved that her child at least, had survived the ordeal.

"He's trying to reach you."

Kagome looked back at the Miko.

"He cannot reach you. You did not have your full soul when you left the world of the living."

'Thanks to you,' Kagome thought darkly.

"He's trying to bring me back?"

Kikyo nodded.

Kagome could feel the tears again. God, how she wanted to see them. Sesshomaru..her friends..her child she had left behind. She wanted them.

"I-I.."

She couldn't get the words out.

"Please, I want them back."

She started to struggle, to scream up at the darkness above her.

"Please! I wasn't…I wasn't ready to die!"

Kikyo looked above them as well.

"I want to go back to them! Please!"

Dry heaves were wracking her body as she tried her hardest to release herself from the invisible chains.

"Please…Kikyo. I know you can help me. There has to be some reason as to why you came to me."

The priestess stared at her again.

"I know you can, please. I wasn't ready to die. I wanted to see my child. I wanted to see my friends. I wanted to apologize to Sesshomaru for hurting him..."

So young, she had been so young. It wasn't fair. Was this life? It was so damn unfair. Her…and Kikyo had been taken, _snatched_ from their lives.

Kagome was shaking now, so upset of the fact that she was trapped here with the person who seemed too loath her. She yanked at the chains, but they only bit more into her wrists. Leaving dark bruises in their wake.

"Stop struggling and lie still."

Kagome looked up in question but did as she was told. Kikyo took a step back and closed her eyes.

"I return thee to you. I give thee back what I stole."

She kept chanting these words. Over and over. It was starting to grate on Kagome's nerves and she didn't know what she was trying to do.

Suddenly, she felt a stirring inside her body. Her muscles were contracting and she hissed in pain. Heat took over her senses, as blood started to pound in her ears. The pace was inconceivably fast, she didn't know if she could take it. Her muscles were moving, her veins following suit. It felt oddly enough like they were..breathing.

Life.

It was pumping through her body.

It was painful.

Kikyo was chanting louder.

Kagome was screaming as another spasm of pain ripped through her body.

Her heart was starting to beat faster and faster, so fast she thought it might burst from her chest. And, in that instant she knew she couldn't take it anymore.

Almost, she almost told Kikyo to stop.

Then, her heart rate slowed.

And slowed.

And slowed.

Until, it was beating at a regular pace.

The humming had stopped within her veins.

Her body was now settling itself back into its regular state.

Kikyo had stopped chanting and was watching her carefully.

"You gave me my soul back."

She nodded, and Kagome could see a little bit of pain hit her eyes.

The invisible manacles loosened themselves and fell away.

Kagome moved her legs, swaying them back and forth, making sure they could hold her up.

"He's going to try to call you back again."

"You don't know what you've done for me Kikyo."

The Miko stared at her again, her eyes showing none of her emotions.

"I am trapped here."

Kagome didn't understand.

"I played death. I killed myself upon hearing of Inuyasha's demise. And, decided to follow him into the underworld."

Kagome was starting to understand more.

"The witch used dark magic to bring me back. The damn fool has condemned me forever to walk a ghost through this earth. Never having any peace."

Kagome felt immensely bad for the woman in front of her. She had not deserved this. She had been a good person in her previous life. Protecting people and the Shikon Jewel.

Not knowing what overcame her, she stepped to Kikyo and gathered her in her arms.

It was awkward, to say the least.

Kikyo did not move, which made it even more uncomfortable.

Kagome let go and stepped back. "I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Kikyo nodded, actively dismissing Kagome's act. But, Kagome saw the darkness leave her eyes afterwards.

Kagome then felt a tugging at her heart, like someone was pulling her towards something.

"He is calling you."

"How do I let go?"

"Think about him."

Kagome shut her eyes and envisioned the DaiYoukai and she suddenly felt herself falling.

* * *

Sesshomaru swiped his Tenseiga at her body again. Nothing had happened.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing had happened!

He had lost count of the times he had slashed the sword across her pale form. With each strike he lost more and more of his hope.

Or maybe he hadn't had any to begin with.

She was as pale as snow. Her features weren't marred, her skin had no bruises. Without the pale valor, she looked to be sleeping.

The painful truth?

To know, he had failed her. He had pushed her away, at the worst time, and in doing so, he had _fucking _failed at keeping her alive.

The baby?

He wasn't sure if he heard correctly when the monk said he had an heir.

His mind wasn't working correctly; his coherent thoughts were leaving him.

At least when his father went to the half-breeds mother he had _saved _her.

Shame.

Deep regret.

The painful realization that the girl before him would never open those intense azure eyes of hers again, hit him in ways that his pride would not stand for. But, the mere thought sent his heart hammering against his breast plate, so much to the point where he wanted to clutch at his chest, and would have, if he had been alone.

Shame.

Embarrassment for feeling and reacting so strongly to the mere death of a mortal woman swirled in his mind.

At the exact moment he did not care.

But, the gods above, he _did _care.

He cared that in centuries to come, they would tell stories about the most powerful DaiYoukai falling to a mere human girl.

Sesshomaru, knowing he couldn't let that happen, stood up. Before turning around, he made sure his features were set back to their stony surface.

Turning, he started to walk forward.

"Come." He said to the Tajiya and Monk.

Sango stared at his back in disbelief.

"What about Kagome? We can't just leave her here."

Sesshomaru had stopped walking, but didn't turn to face her.

"She deserves a proper burial. She suffered in her death; does that mean nothing to you?"

Miroku could feel tension shoot up between the two, and knew there was nothing he could do whilst holding the child.

"Kagome died for her child, protecting _your _child. How can that mean nothing to you? How can _she _mean NOTHING to you?"

Sango could feel her voice crack with kindled anger. Each word rising in sound, trying, in vain, to get him to understand.

Sesshomaru could feel his teeth grate against each other. She knew nothing. NOTHING! Of how he felt.

Kagome could feel herself fall back into her body. She felt the life flowing back into her veins.

Raised voices came into her senses. Very _familiar _raised voices.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. He wasn't going to explain himself to the woman.

Sango sniffled as tears stung her vision again.

If he wasn't going to give her best friend a burial she deserved, then by gods she would do it.

Kneeling down, she reached and smoothed the hair away from Kagome's features.

Kagome felt the warm hand tickle her cheek. Suddenly, her hand shot up to grab it.

Sango was sure she had gone mad.

There was no way.

"Ka.." She could not get the rest of her friends name out.

Kagome's fingers were twitching, her body not fully responding to her.

Then, she squeezed hard to Sango's hand. Her hand warm in her own. She felt a drip hit her knuckles.

"K-Kagome!" her friend shrieked.

Shaking, Sango turned to the other two in the clearing.

"She…she."

"Sango."

Kagome's murmur sent Sesshomaru bolting in their direction.

Stopping beside them, he wasn't sure if maybe he was losing his mind, or if the Tenseiga had indeed worked.

"Kagome..kagome. Please talk again."

The Miko had yet to open her eyes and Sango wasn't sure if maybe this was all a dream. Maybe the grief was so strong they were imagining her alive.

"I..I'm so h-happy that I got to come back to you."

Sango shook harder as the tears fell fast down her face onto the woman below. Kagome squeezed her hand, feeling the tears hit her face.

Miroku was standing beside them now. He was trying his hardest not to disturb the child with his intense shaking.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do.

Sango looked up at the dog demon.

Sesshomaru took the hint and kneeled next to Kagome.

She had yet still to open her eyes, and he wandered vaguely why? He wasn't sure if he was still dreaming or not, fate was cruel and would play such a game as this.

"Kagome."

His voice wavered with his emotion laced behind it. He hoped no one had noticed.

Suddenly, her eyes started to move as her eyelids cracked open.

Sesshomaru couldn't help himself as his breath rushed from his lungs.

Kagome was looking at him. Her hazel vortexes were swimming with affection and tears were lining her water line.

"You saved her."

She bit her lip. "I thank you, Sesshomaru, and I am so sorry, for what happened."

Sesshomaru let his mask fall as he grabbed one of her hands. The Tajiya was still fastened to the other.

"I tried, I tried to hold on. I was strong, strong enough to save her, but not strong enough to save myself."

Sesshomaru nodded and squeezed his hand signaling that he understood her dilemma.

"You were very brave Kagome."

She sobbed then.

"I'm so glad to see you, all of you."

Sesshomaru shook with her as she cried. He wanted so badly to tell her that he thought he'd lose himself when he found out he couldn't bring her back. He couldn't though, couldn't find the words to say, or the pride to give up to let them slip.

A little cry was heard and Kagome immediately whipped her head up to Miroku.

"I-is?"

Miroku nodded his head, a smile spreading across his face.

"Kagome. I would like to introduce you to your daughter."

Kneeling, he bent to slip the child into her arms.

She was beautiful.

Remarkably so.

She was so small, her eyes were like her mothers, an intense cerulean, and her hair was as white as her fathers, laced with speckled black to compliment Kagome.

On her forehead, was a small purple crescent moon. Signaling she was of royal blood. Sesshomaru's blood.

Markings aligned her neck and wrists. They were blue and jagged. 'Like his uncle.' Kagome thought memorably.

Sesshomaru could hardly believe his eyes. His daughter was beautiful. Her markings exemplified power. The most noteworthy was the crescent moon that sat high upon her forehead. A royal.

His heir.

Her ears were furry, for she was indeed a hanyou.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. He noted that both mother and child had the same facial expressions.

His chest swelled with pride. His daughter was beautiful, hanyou or not. He would teach her how to be a warrior, how to be a strong woman.

Kagome spoke softly then, "We should name her Kaya."

Sesshomaru thought of the name, it fit the child quite well.

He nodded at Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, not really sure if he was still dreaming or not. Her skin was healthier, with a warmer glow. Her hair was now a glowing black, no longer dull. Her eyes were full of light, no longer blank.

The thought of her death sent his heart racing again and he shook his head to clear it.

Standing, he announced to them, "We need to take our leave."

Kagome looked up at him. She was still sitting up upon the ground.

"Sango, can you?" She asked the slayer, holding the bundled child up.

Kagome stood up, her legs trembling, she fell forward but caught herself before she hit the ground. Her knees felt like jello. Her heart rate was pounding thickly in her ears.

Feeling dizzy, she sit back on the ground.

"I-I'm not feeling too well."

Sesshomaru felt worry run through his veins as he watched the woman sit down.

"We will rest for the night then."

* * *

Kagome was looking at Kaya. She was so extrememly beautiful. Such a perfect being, laying in her arms.

Well, this perfect being was starting to stur, her little yelps of hunger were starting to get louder.

"Sango?" Kagome said.

The Tajiya looked up from the animal she was skinning.

"Um, it is a little embarrassing but I need you to help me with something."

The demon slayer stopped immediately and went over to Kagome.

"What is it?"

"I, uh, I need to feed her."

Sango caught the hint and told her to sit behind the tree.

When they had settled down upon the florest floor, Sango told Kagome to pull her dress down a little below her breasts.

"Okay, here, can I?" Sango asked her, motioning towards her breast.

"It'll be easier that way, right?"

Sango nodded her head. "The women in the village taught me how, so I'd know the day I had my own children."

Positioning her correctly, the infant took to the feeding.

Kagome's face took on a hint of pain.

"It will hurt, the first few times. But, as you grow more accustomed to it, the pain will reside a little."

Kagome nodded her head and looked down at the child who was shifting to find a correct position in her arms.

"Kagome?"

The Miko looked up at her friend, "Yes?"

Sango looked distressed for a moment.

"It is so strange. You were there…dead before us. Sesshomaru, he kept on using the Tenseiga on you. You should have seen it, he looked like a mad man. Over and over, it was never ending, it was like he wouldn't stop until he saw you stir."

Kagome shut her eyes, oh yes she could imagine it.

"It was almost frightening."

"He hasn't said anything to me."

Sango scooted closer to her sisterly friend, "And he won't."

"When Kaya falls asleep, I would like to speak with him, if you could watch her for me?"

Sango looked at her, seeing nervousness take over her features.

"Of course I will."

Kaya had fallen asleep soon after the feeding and Kagome hadn't seen Sesshomaru for hours.

Handing the child over to Sango, she started to look around for him.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in the clearing, looking up to the stars.

Eerily silent.

Eerily beautiful.

His mind was spinning, images of death flew across his vision. He knew she was back with him, but couldn't find it in him to believe it.

The only thing he could set his mind on was that he had failed her.

What if she wouldn't have woken up?

The thought was too great so he pushed it back.

A rustiling behind him caught his attention.

Looking behind him he saw the woman haunting his thoughts.

Kagome couldn't get past how beautiful he looked, bathed there in the moonlight.

She forgot the uneasiness in her legs and started to slowly walk towards him.

Sesshomaru watched her set towards him. His heart was starting to beat a little faster, and he wondered what she could want?

"Why didn't you stay at camp?" She asked him, finally getting to his side.

"Hn," was his only reply.

Kagome looked up at him questionably.

Silence drifted in between the two.

But, Kagome could feel the hot tension blow between them. Shesaw resistance, yet frustration etched in his features. His eyebrows were furrowed. His hands were balled up at his sides. He was wound tight.

"Well, that was a terrible answer. Should I try the question again?"

Sesshomaru moved his eyes down to her. Not moving his head in the process.

Kagome felt tiny.

Vulnerable.

Scared.

"How do you do that?" She whispered.

He arched an eyebrow.

"Make me feel so stripped of my emotions."

Sesshomaru moved his eyes forward again.

"Well, I don't know where to begin."

He breathed a small sigh, "then don't."

Kagome caught sight of something on the ground, completely disregarding his comment. Was that blood?

"Sesshomaru. What? Are you wounded?"

Damn.

She had seen it.

He had tried his best to keep the humans from seeing his wound. He knew they would make a big fuss over it.

He wouldn't lie to himself though.

It hurt like fucking hell.

"I need to see it." She told him, in her authorative voice, not leaving any room for argument.

"I will be fine," he told her.

"Where did you get it?"

He arched his eyebrow again.

"Oh, a stupid question I suppose."

Kagome instantly felt awful. He had gotten the wound trying to save her life. How disappointed was he to find she had been killed?

Kneeling, she looked at his shin.

Dear god, the wound was not healing properly, the hole was trying to be covered by the lord's hamaka's, but blood was easily slipping through the white cloth.

"No. You'll get an infection. We have to clean the wound. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Hn."

Kagome moved the cloth back and he let out a loud hiss.

"I'm sorry but it has to be looked at."

Sesshomaru was getting angry at her for prying.

"Let me alone woman, I'll be fine."

"Kagome. My name is Kagome."

He glared down at her.

Shifting, he moved to walk past her.

"Wait, no, Sesshomaru, stop!"

He didn't listen to her and kept on walking.

Kagome couldn't run without her body falling out, so settled on a light jog.

"Why won't you let me help you?"

He didn't say anything.

She stumbled.

"Sess-"

She stumbled again and deftly caught herself on a branch.

"Wai-"

She landed hard on her quivering knees.

"Why didn't you just let me go then!"

He stopped.

"You should have let me die. Do you hear me?"

She jumped up, pointing a finger at his back.

"You should have just leave me be in the hut, let the fire burn me!"

Sesshomaru didn't turn to face her.

Too many thoughts whirled around in his mind.

"Why did you? For your bloody honor? Your pride?"

He stayed turned to her.

"Well, tell me! What is it!"

Sesshomaru drew himself around to face the woman.

Her eyes, those azure eyes were _alight _with her fire.

His blood hummed as he used his demonic speed to place himself in front of her.

She gasped as his face was now a few inches from her nose.

The static could be felt miles away as his clawed hand dipped to the curve of her back and he uncermoniously thrust her against him.

Kagome couldn't stop the feelings pour through her at such an intimate position.

His breath was hot on her face as he studied her reaction. A blush was spreading across her cheeks as he felt the heat arise off of her skin.

His hand moved from her back around to her belly.

The belly that had carried there child.

The image of her swollen with his pup was erotic.

His blood was singing with anticipation as he watched her expression change from shock to desire in a matter of seconds.

He dipped his head further, he had to taste her.

Kagome whimpered when his hot tongue slid across her bottom lip, demanding entrance.

Opening her mouth, his tongue stole her breath away.

His actions were starting to disturb other places of her body as well, as she felt heat slide its way across her spine all the way down to her toes.

'Oh gods,' She said to herself.

Sesshomaru moved his mouth to her cheek, placing small kisses a long her temple. He could smell her hair, her skin, her blood.

She smelt alive.

And suddenly he was urgent.

Urgent because he had lost this woman in his arms. Lost her to hate, lost her to pride.

Her form was crushed in his arms as he found the opening to her dress and ripped it open.

Kagome gasped at the air hitting her warm skin and looked up at Sesshomaru. His eyes held urgancy and the sight alone made her panic.

"Sesshomaru?"

He couldn't get his mind to slow down.

She was dead.

No. Not dead.

Alive.

Alive and moaning in his arms again.

But, god damnit, he couldn't..

"Sesshomaru?"

Her voice cut through his haze a little.

"Sesshomaru, please tell me what's wrong. Your injuries? Please.."

Her voice was frantic.

Silence.

Silence.

"I failed you…," was his broken whisper.

Kagome looked at him. Her eyes holding questions.

She shrieked when she saw his big form falling towards the earth. Reaching out, she caught him just before he hit the hard ground.

She looked down at the festering wound. It was almost bubbling, how was he able to hide this.

She had to get him help.

* * *

It has been a long time. I am so sorry. But, I plan to be updating here shortly. I hoped you all like this chapter.

Love you everybody, hugs and plenty of kisses.

-H.


End file.
